Gone
by LadyGinoza
Summary: With Ginoza missing and his life on the line the team must race to find him before time runs out. Rated M for coarse language, sexual themes, rape violence and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Psycho-Pass or the characters.

**Rated M**

**Summary:** With Ginoza missing and his life on the line the team must race to find him before time runs out. Rated M for coarse language, sexual themes, rape, violence and gore..

Each chapter will be named after the character's POV.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kougami<strong>

I would have given anything to have a day off today. It's just one of those days you know that you should have stayed in bed and do nothing. Kagari must be thinking pretty much the same thing as I am, since we started our shift this morning he's been fighting with his computer none stop. The damn thing either freezes every ten to twenty minutes or just shuts down by itself.

That particular computer has always been a piece of junk deserving nothing more than to go in the trash but the technicians keep insisting that the thing is still in great shape. Sasayama used to say that computer was haunted by a ghost, either he was being serious or just enjoyed trying to freak Gino out was never really certain but anyway that thing has never worked properly to begin with and chances are it won't ever.

"Will you stop abusing the machine? Just call the technician to come fix it Kagari."

"Yeah yeah Kunizuka. I say wreck the piece of shit, that way I'd finally get a new one that actually works." He says as he gives the computer's box another kick.

"Gino will kill you." I say as I give my report a final revision before sending it to Gino but I won't know if it will be approved until he gets here. I check the time, eight forty-five and he's not even here yet… Akane should be here soon too; maybe he decided to have breakfast with her this morning.

"Nah Gino will nag but we all know in the back of his head he'll be like fuck yeah!" Kagari quickly replies as he sends a quick message for a technician to come fix his computer before turning his attention to his game as usual.

"Good morning!" Akane's voice quickly caught my attention, always cheerful no matter what happens. Her eyes quickly scan the room before setting her gaze upon me. "Mr. Ginoza isn't here?"

"No we haven't seen him. I figured you two decided to have breakfast together or something." I answer back as I send in my report.

She puts her things on her workspace before sending a call but nothing. I know Gino; he's not the type to come in late without notifying that he would be. He has to be extremely sick to take a sick day and from yesterday he showed absolutely no signs that he was coming down with something. Actually he was fine… I quickly glance towards pops; he's been quiet all morning. I can tell that he's concerned and I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't, it's just not like him.

"Again nothing…" Akane voices out with a low tone.

"Wouldn't he have notified the chief if he couldn't come in or something?" Kagari asks, his earlier enthusiast has faded.

"If that would have been the case Akane would have been notified immediately and she hasn't so no, chances are that the chief has no idea that Gino isn't even here yet." I reply back, looking at Akane who is still just standing there in front of the door thinking about what she should do. Being the inspector, it's her call to decide; either way whatever she will decide, we'll follow.

"Isn't it obvious, we go knock on the good inspector's door. It won't hurt to go check what's going on and besides even if there was a stress level today, unit one is not even the unit on call." Pops states as he puts his jacket on.

"It wouldn't hurt I guess." She says. I can tell she feels uneasy, being a rookie inspector can't say that I blame her.

* * *

><p>One thing about being an enforcer that is always hard to get used to is the paddy wagon. Sitting in complete darkness with the other enforcers and the moment you get to see the light of day is the moment you are no longer viewed as a human being but nothing more than a hunting dog.<p>

After I became a latent criminal, Gino accepted for having me as a replacement for Sasayama and he chose Kagari himself to fill the empty gap we had. Why Kagari? He never told me, not that I ever expected him to do so considering my status but at first it was an odd feeling not having the person you've been the closest to not tell you nothing as if you no longer exist. I understand why, he's worked hard to get to where he is I'd hate to see Gino fall like I did. Pops would never forgive me if I'd allow that to happen, he would allow himself to die if it meant that Gino could continue walking the path that he's currently on. Being an enforcer, I know how this life is and it's the last thing I want to see Gino become. Its fine if it's me, I can bare it…

The paddy waggon comes to a stop, the doors opens allowing the light to flow in as my eyes quickly adjust from being in the dark a little too long. I get out followed by the others as I look at the building that Gino lives in. It's a quiet neighborhood near a large park, the perfect place for him.

"I wonder which condo is Mr. Ginoza's?" Akane asks as she checks the location's structure.

"Shin Chiyoda-ku, Hitotsubashi four seventy-six-D" I say as I walk to the building Akane quickly following behind. As usual the place is quiet with nothing much going on.

"How can Gino live here? I mean there's no action, I'd lose my mind living here." Kagari voice out.

"It's nice…" Kunizuka states in a neutral tone.

"Exactly it's girly." He replies mockingly.

"This is it." I say ignoring Kagari and Kunizuka's small argument as I knock on the door.

"Doesn't look like Mr. Ginoza is home. Where do you think he could have gone Mr. Kougami?" Akane asks as she gives Gino another quick call but nothing.

"Do you hear that?" I ask.

Akane closes her wrist hologram as she listens for possible sounds. "Hear what? I don't hear anything."

"Exactly, where the hell is Dime?"

"Dime?"

I ignored Akane's confusion, something isn't right. I know something is wrong and I know pops has that same feeling. I think he's had a bad feeling all morning, the subconscious telling you that something isn't right but you just can't put your finger on it. I quickly back up and kick the door as hard as I could leaving Akane shocked that I just busted open Gino's door and I wasted no time entering the condo. Nothing seems out of place, everything is where I remembered. It's almost unbelievable how he hasn't changed a thing in here. I quickly look around, scanning the room for anything suspicious as the others enter.

"Mr. Kougami! Mr. Ginoza is probably not even here!" I could sense the frustration and concern in her voice as she spoke but she's missing the big picture.

"Dime isn't here but his leash is right there so he should have been barking the moment I knocked on that door and yet he's not here." I point out, the leash hanging on the hook right next to the door and his harness is also there so again it's impossible that Gino went for a walk with Dime without it.

"Maybe Gino decided not to use a leash." Kunizuka says as she searches around for anything odd.

"Dime is a Siberian Husky; Gino wouldn't be foolish enough to go on a walk with Dime without putting him on a leash and more importantly without the harness. Something's not right here." I state as I walk into his living area, inspecting everything I can see.

Everything shows that he came home after work, his MWPSB bracelet is on the side table at the entrance and his jacket on the hook next to the door just like he always does. Everything shows that he came home but no signs that he actually left the condo and yet its dead quiet in here. The noise alone would have been enough to wake the sickest person out of bed and right now it's not the case.

"The mystery is solved." Pops' voice takes me out of my thoughts as I quickly join him in the kitchen and there he is lying in a pool of blood, Gino's faithful dog. Kagari quickly goes into the hall and comes back in short breath saying that there isn't anyone here. Whatever happened here, Dime fought and lost, and Gino's gone.

"Ms. Kunizuka go get the Forensic Bots. Maybe they can help us figure out exactly what happened here. Mr. Kougami and Mr. Masaoka I need both of you to search for clues as to where Ginoza could be and what happened here." Akane quickly orders.

By the looks of the blood and stiffness of Dime's corps, it's safe to assume that it's been dead for over seven hours and if that's the case all of this must have happened late last night or early morning at best. The thing is before I busted the door down there wasn't any forced entry so how did this criminal enter in here? The windows are intact; everything is as it should be nothing out of place, no signs of a struggle…

"Did you find anything Mr. Kougami?" Akane's question takes me out of my thoughts, she's doing her best to keep calm but I can tell she's anxious.

"Nothing is out of place and there aren't any signs of a struggle." I state as I keep looking around.

"Could it be possible that whoever did this is someone that Mr. Ginoza knows? Anyway I just finished speaking with the chief; she's greatly disturbed about Mr. Ginoza's disappearance. Our priority is to find and locate Mr. Ginoza however I must know something Mr. Kougami. The chief as recommended me that I should remove Mr. Masaoka from this case. Why?" Why doesn't that surprise me from the chief?

"You still haven't figured that out yet? Pops is Gino's old man." I blurt out. I thought she would have figured that one out by now. You look at Gino and it's just the spitting image of pops but younger.

"I had no idea… Asking Masaoka to remove himself from this case would be-"

"If you told pops that he could not be part of this case he'd find a way to be in it. It would not matter if it was against the law or not but if you're worried that his personal feelings might cloud his judgement, don't be." Pops would be the last person I'd fear that he'll let personal feelings disturb him in his work, no matter what he'll get the job done that's without a doubt.

"Kou I think we found something." Kagari's shout made Akane jump in surprise, I guess she's on edge and I don't blame her. Every investigation we've done so far, Gino was the one doing most of the technical work, she simply observed or just tagged along with the enforcers. Right now she's found herself having to lead four enforcers on her on, good thing we're not like most enforcers.

"What did you find?" I ask as we joined the others in the living area carefully stepping so we don't step on the forensic drones.

"When it comes to solving crimes, detectives would become famous depending on their success rate in the past. In this day and age, the number of inspectors has greatly dropped so there aren't many to acknowledge." I feel another story of the past before getting to the point but with Pops, it never leads to a good thing though. "In the past many detectives would find themselves victims of numerous crimes and we've stumbled on a bad one. We're dealing with a sociopath."

"A sociopath, like a serial killer?" Akane asks.

"It's a game, how long it will last, will be up to us and him." He says as he gives a nudge to follow him towards Gino's bedroom and goes straight to the bed removing the sheet revealing four words written in blood 'let's play a game'.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what you guys think. I know the chapter is short, I got lazy XD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I've got positive remarks on both tumblr and the reviews for chapter 1. So without keeping any of you waiting here's chapter 2. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Akane<strong>

What should be my next move? Unit one's main priority is to locate and retrieve Mr. Ginoza but exactly how can I do that? 'Let's play a game' written in blood is the only clue that we have at the moment. Was the message written with Mr. Ginoza's own blood or that of Dime? If it is with Mr. Ginoza's blood, is there already a chance that he's already dead? No, no Akane don't think like that, he can't be dead, he just can't be. I can't lose my composure, not in front of the enforcers!

So far the forensic bots have found nothing that can help us get any further into locating Mr. Ginoza, Kagari and Ms. Kunizuka have been around the building asking questions to the residence of the complex for anything that could have been suspicious but nothing came of it yet. Mr. Kougami and Mr. Masaoka have been searching Mr. Ginoza's home for anything that could explain how the culprit got inside and how he manage to abduct a man without anyone seeing anything but still nothing.

Here I am just starring at Mr. Ginoza's home; he doesn't have any hologram system in here. Everything is old fashion decorated in nineteenth-twentieth century French Country Provincial decor, largely decorated in green Victorian wallpaper and neutral tones, accented by reds. The flooring of the condo is a dark brown reddish hardwood floor. The windows are dressed with red curtains matching the red, white and gold Persian/oriental-style rug and to top it are a couch and a chair that are off-white, and an off-white marble-topped wood coffee table. On the walls are a bunch of frames with old coins, they're everywhere, in the living area, in the kitchen, there were even some in his room. In the corner of the living area there is a stylish divider to block the immediate view of his exercise area that consists mostly of weight-lifting equipment. His dining table is of an old French country style wood. Everything in Mr. Ginoza's home is not at all how I had expected it would be. They say you can tell a lot about someone by looking through their home; Mr. Ginoza's style is soft, neutral and sophisticated meaning that he is a soft hearted person who enjoys the simpler things in life but not without having an interest in antiques. There are some pieces of furniture that I am sure is almost two hundred year old and in perfect shape too. I never did try to understand Mr. Ginoza or even try to get to know him, if I did… Maybe I'd be in a better position to help him…

"How can someone commit a crime and then just disappear like that? It just doesn't make any sense…" I ask as Mr. Kougami walks by catching his attention.

"It's not that they disappeared, they're just good at hiding their traces." He answers lighting a cigarette.

"Mr. Kougami nothing here shows any signs that there was a break-in. If it had not been for Dime we never could have tell that a crime even occurred here. Nothing adds up, why Mr. Ginoza? Why not someone else?" True that Mr. Ginoza is one of the MWPSB's senior inspector but he isn't the only one either so why him? Does this criminal wish to send a message to us in using one of our own?

"Now you're asking the right questions Akane." Mr. Kougami replies with a smile on his face like he figured something out that I still haven't. "That's what this criminal wants you to think; it's a form to lure inspectors off the right track in order to give himself the time he needs to do his kills in his own sick and twisted ways. These types of lunatics are the ones who feel an obligation to kill with their specific signatures. Those signatures are what we use to identify serial killers, those signatures give them a sexual release that they can't get with just a simple kill and my guesses, his must take some time to do, hence the game."

"But why Mr. Ginoza? That's what I don't get Mr. Kougami. What's the message is he sending to the MWPSB?"

"It's not a message, well none that I can make of anyhow. I'd say it's more of a way to taunt us than a message. It's a simple mind game nothing more, he only wants you to think it means something just so you'll waste time on it." He quickly answers followed by a puff on his cigarette before continuing. "First we return to the MWPSB, we go to Shion and get her to run a search through the database for any deceased in the last year with the same characteristic as Gino and that will be our lead to go on."

"Characteristics?"

"Appearance. Typical serial killers will stick to victims with similar appearances like hair color, skin tone, height, weight, gender, and so on."

"Profiling the criminal, I get it." I feel ridiculous; like I'm being babied every time there's a case. It's like I can't follow Mr. Kougami, he's always one… No two steps ahead of me, most of the time I feel like he's the one guiding the unit, doing the role of the inspector and I'm the one who follows like the enforcer, it should be the other way around… It's not that I don't get along well with the enforcers, I like them all and I respect their opinions on the cases but I've got no idea where I'm going. "So Mr. Kougami you think that whoever did this has already killed before?"

"I do, he's too good at hiding his traces for being his first abduction…"

"The residences don't know anything, none was even aware that a crime had even occurred." Kagari states removing his hologram costume. "How do you take a six feet tall guy out of a building without being notice and not to mention this fucker had to carry dead weight and even when Gino isn't dead weight he's not lite alright. He's fucking ridiculously heavy, I don't get where he packs that weight."

"If you lifted weights, you'd be heavier too." Ms. Kunizuka shoots back at Kagari but no argument starts up surprisingly. Anyway, I give out the orders that we were to return to the MWPSB as Mr. Kougami suggested earlier but I wished that I was as confident as I sounded. What would Mr. Ginoza do in such a situation? Knowing him he'd probably ignore Mr. Kougami… No, he wouldn't, I'm just overthinking…

A heavy hand on my shoulder takes me out of my thoughts as I look up to meet Mr. Masaoka's eyes. "Stressing yourself won't help solve the case; it will only cause you to make mistakes. Take it easy, one step at a time little missy and hope for the best outcome." How is it that Mr. Masaoka can be so calm in this type of situation, his son is the one whose life is on the line and yet he hasn't lost his cool, not even the slightest?

* * *

><p>Ms. Karanomori lit a thin cigarette, casually blowing the smoke out of her mouth as she hits a few keys on her keyboard. "I ran a thorough search in the database fitting Gino's characteristics and five matches came up and what a coincidence all of them are cold files." She states in her casual calm tone.<p>

"Is it enough to assume that their deaths were caused by the same murderer?" I ask looking at the screen of all males with dark hair and pale skin with green eyes.

"Normally it wouldn't be. However, their cause of death is the same. Their deaths were caused by exsanguination that led to a haemorrhagic shock but there was one thing that came out as odd with all of the cases though." She blew out another puff of smoke before pressing a few keys making several images of the victims show up on screen. I can't believe what I'm seeing, every victim are as white as snow, their pigmentation is completely gone! "The bodies were completely drained of their blood. A human body that loses more than forty percent is fatal. The heart exhaust itself and it stops pumping so at death the human body still has blood in the veins. All we know is that these victims got their blood completely drained dry, how it was done exactly remains unclear and much to debate but this is why the corps' skin turned completely white."

"Fuck that's going to be Gino if we don't catch this fucker." I could feel Kagari's frustration in his voice as he spoke and I'm sure he's not the only one, just the others are just better at having a poker face. Mr. Masaoka is silent, just listening to what we say and observe what Ms. Karanomori shows us on the screen but nothing more but I can tell that he's in deep thoughts.

"This guy's pattern is obvious." Mr. Kougami suddenly blurts out as he walks closer to the monitor. "The first victim's body was found dumped in an alley on January fifteen and if we go to the second victim. His body was found on a bench in a public park on March fifteen and if we jump to the third, his body was discovered in a cemetery entrance on May fifteen. Fourth victim near a public fountain hologram on July fifteen and our last victim was found on September fifteen near a museum." A smile on his face as he sits down on a chair never removing his eyes off the screen. "Today is October fifteen; we've got until November fifteen to find Gino, giving us exactly thirty days to solve this case. If we don't we'll be looking at body number six and a thirty day race to figure out who exactly is the next target."

"That must be how he manages to abduct his victims. He stalks his victims a month before attacking; getting to know everything they do, their schedules, everything. Kind of creepy really." I voice out but is a month long enough to befriend someone? If this individual befriended Mr. Ginoza during the time he was stalking him and learning everything he needs to know about Mr. Ginoza, it would explain how this criminal entered his home so easily in the first place. Thinking back at Dime, Mr. Kougami said that Dime was the type of dog to bark at the slightest noise that is not familiar to him. So if I place into account that this criminal did in fact break into Mr. Ginoza's home, Dime would have barked and from what Mr. Kougami told me, Mr. Ginoza is a very lite sleeper so he would have woken up and would have been able to defend himself and therefore we would have found traces of a struggle at his place but we didn't. Dime didn't bark because he did not feel like he needed too and the other fact is that the dog's body was found in the kitchen further proves that Dime was familiar to this person and he was already inside…

"If this person killed five people already how did he avoid the street scanners for so long? His Psycho-Pass must be incredibly high right now." Ms. Kunizuka states, something I had over looked much to my foolishness.

"Let's just assume at this point that he's good at avoiding the street scanners." Mr. Kougami quickly answers.

"Inspector we should visit the past crime scenes of the other victims. I can't help but feel like we might have missed something there. All these bodies just disposed in complete view, the killer wants the bodies to be found." I agree with Mr. Masaoka on this one, it would be the best bet we have right now.

"I get the vibe that this criminal's message is how and where he places his victims. I agree with pops that visiting those crime scenes is a good idea." Agrees Mr. Kougami.

"Two crime scenes are not that close to the others, actually they are in complete opposite of the city and the others have a fair distance away from each other and with one inspector down, we can't split up the unit. It will take a lot of time, time we just don't have right now." Ms. Kunizuka states. Just when we start to get a momentum, we are hit with another problem if only the enforcers could be given a temporarily leave on their own to investigate. I'm confident in all of them that they won't try to run away, Mr. Masaoka, Mr. Kougami, Kagari and Ms. Kunizuka all want to find Mr. Ginoza as soon as possible but I know the chief would never allow it.

"We'll just have to do our best and work fast-"

"That won't be necessary inspector. My unit will cover the crime scene in the cemetery and near the museum." Inspector Aoyanagi… I've never had the opportunity to actually talk to her up close before… "Cat got your tongue inspector?" It took me a few seconds to process it all; I'm just a little speechless and taken by surprise. I never thought that anyone would offer assistance.

"All the help we can get is greatly appreciated inspector Aoyanagi!" I quickly bow in gratitude and thank her more times than I should but finally for the first time since this whole nightmare started, I feel as if I'm catching a break for the first time. I just feel relieved.

"Alright then, we'll be taking the further away scenes and leaving the nearer ones for your team. Even if the enforcers scatter to those locations it won't matter since you will still be in the vicinity and besides, you won't have any worries with this bunch." She replies with a confident tone. I don't know why inspector Aoyanagi decided to help but right now I'm just thankful, being new in this position isn't easy… Even though Mr. Ginoza is crabby and irritable, I still view his seniority and his experience valuable. I can't fail, failure isn't an option, I need my partner back.

* * *

><p><strong>My regular readers you all know the drill, my new ones be little dears and gimme a review. It's always fun to know your thoughts, it really is.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So I've been getting some messages about Aoyanagi being in the last chapter. Sorry guys but I always had the intention of having her part of this fanfic right from the start. I'm also sad about her death and I feel like she could have had more screen time, she was a great side character.**

**Some little theories I've gotten on tumblr are rather funny, it's always fun to hear what you guys think will happen. Sometimes readers are off other times so close :3 Others have said that my signature isn't in this fanfic yet and are anxious to know if I will honor my signature which is murdering characters that should not die but always fun to kill just to crush your hearts into tiny little pieces as I dip them into a jar of acid. Now here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Akane<strong>

Ms. Kunizuka and Kagari left to investigate the crime scene at the public fountain hologram; Mr. Masaoka chose the first crime scene in the alley saying that being the oldest of the scenes it would also be the hardest to find anything so that leaves the scene where the victim was found on the bench to Mr. Kougami and I. Anything that could have had important DNA have been long ago destroyed by the elements since this was the second crime scene.

If you take this crime scene, we are exactly a mile away from the first crime scene and the fourth crime scene, only difference is that they are on complete opposite. The first crime scene is west while the fourth is in the east. The third crime scene is ten miles south from here and the fifth is also ten miles but north. These distance and locations just can't be coincidence. There must be a meaning to these numbers and why these locations in particular. Each body was placed in plain view, the murderer did not even try to hide the bodies, he wanted them to be found. If that was the only thing he wanted, he could have placed them in other places so why here?

"Mr. Kougami, do you see anything worth noting?" I ask him as I inspect the park bench in case the murderer had left something more on it but nothing.

"He could have used other benches in this park but he chose this one." He answered casually like he always does.

"Is it strange that the distances from here to the other crime scenes are similar or is it just me?" I can't help but have the feeling that these specific locations mean something.

A smile grew on his face as he takes out a cigarette and lights it, blowing a puff of smoke. "He's showing us that he's getting more comfortable with his surroundings by going back and forth. His first location he chose an alley meaning that it was probably his first kill and had doubts about being caught. The second scene here which is more public but at night, chances that there are people here wandering around is slim but he'd showed that he's becoming more confident." He says as he takes a pause taking another puff on the lite cigarette. "The third scene he took a leap into a cemetery, he's starting to expand in his location and then he returns back to his comfort zone a mile away from here but used his first real public location and he succeeded without being spotted so he tested his luck with his fifth kill right next to a museum."

"So you're saying that the murderer is even more comfortable now?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. He knows how to get around; getting his victims, killing them and then placing their bodies are now a second nature to him. He's perfecting his skills-…" He puts out his cigarette suddenly searching around when he stopped with a grin in satisfaction. "Contact pops and Kunizuka; ask them if they see any types of artwork."

"Yeah sure…" I quickly call Mr. Masaoka and Ms. Kunizuka asking them if they saw any possible artwork in their respective scene. Mr. Masaoka confirmed that there was indeed a piece of artwork, something a now deceased artist made out of stain glass and I could hear Kagari in the background as Ms. Kunizuka spoke saying the same thing but that the only artistic thing there was near the fountain was the man made bowl that used to be a real fountain in the past.

"Alright, return back. I think we might have something." I tell them before ending the call returning my attention on Mr. Kougami. "They confirmed that there was some form of artwork, Mr. Masaoka a stain glass window and Ms. Kunizuka confirmed the old fountain bowl."

"The museum is an art museum and the southern cemetery is filled with old statues. He places his victims near old art pieces of various forms, which could signify that he's an artist or works in the artistic field."

Or maybe it's just his choosing of location, trying to place art with death, trying to create a message that death is a form of art maybe. Anyhow at this point, it's just best that we return to the MWPSB and get to Ms. Karanomori, she said that she would try to get more information about the victims. I think knowing who they were and what was their jobs will give us more information to keep moving forward. Other than physical appearance there must be something else that ties each victim together.

It didn't take long for Mr. Masaoka, Kagari and Ms. Kunizuka to join us at the paddy wagon as they all go inside. Watching them go into the darkness, the large metal doors closing… Is that really necessary… All of unit one's enforcers, they're not like the criminals we've seen, I know I shouldn't trust them and I should keep my distance but I just can't see them as those murderers who take innocent people's lives. Today, all of them showed me exactly who they are. They could have run off, they had the perfect opportunity to do it but they all came back.

It feels strange walking to the car alone, normally I would sit in the passenger seat while Mr. Ginoza drives. I wonder what's happening to him right now. From the other victim's deaths, I know that their blood was purged out of their bodies from the brachial artery on each arm but exactly how it was done is still unknown. Mr. Kougami believes that it's a slow process so is Mr. Ginoza conscious right now as his blood is slowly being taken out of his body?

The drive back to the MWPSB is too quiet, if it wasn't a problem I would have preferred having at least Mr. Kougami with me but that would look as if I favor him over the others-… A ringer catches my attention as I quickly answer it.

"Inspector Tsunemori. Do you have a moment?" I hadn't heard from inspector Aoyanagi since we left Ms. Karanomori, it feels odd having a call from her. Normally we would never have any reasons to communicate.

"I confiscated some evidence from the Museum much to say I'm not pleased and I don't think you'll be either." Her voice was sharp; I can hear some frustration in her tone as she spoke. "Where are you right now?"

"I'm returning to the MWPSB, I should be there in about ten to fifteen minutes." I reply back.

"Good I'll meet you there; I'll take the evidence to Shion." By her tone I know inspector Aoyanagi found something important which also makes me nervous, it can't be good…

The rest of the drive left me anxious, I couldn't help but think about what was confiscated. From what I've heard of inspector Aoyanagi, she doesn't mess around and if she dared to confiscate things from the museum it has to be serious and just knowing that is what makes it all the worst.

I never walked that fast to Ms. Karanomori's work place as I did right now, followed by the enforcers who were chatting together. Inspector Aoyanagi and her partner were already there waiting for us.

"Inspector Aoyanagi what did you find?" I ask her trying to look as professional as possible. The last thing I want is for her to view me as someone who is incompetent in their jobs.

"These." She points at five paintings on a canvas. The paintings are really well done but the color they were painted with kind of kills the whole beauty.

"So that's what he does with the victim's blood. He fucking uses it to paint a portrait of his victim with their own blood." Mr. Kougami voices out. I had not even noticed that but now that Mr. Kougami said it, I can see the similarities of each victim on the individual paintings and knowing that it isn't paint is making me nauseous.

"The curator bought the paintings without a second thought. If I had not known any better I would have been just as easily fooled." Inspector Aoyanagi says as she takes one in her hands.

"Risa, did the curator say who sold him the pieces?" Mr. Kougami asks. I can't tell if he's angry but I wouldn't want to be the murderer right now. Mr. Kougami is taking this too personal.

"Yes, Shion ran the name into the system but it did no good. The name belonged to a five year old boy who died in an accident seven years ago." Mr. Kougami's eyes spell murder, Mr. Masaoka must see the same thing as he tells Mr. Kougami to calm down which doesn't work much but he sits down none the less much to my relief. "Hold your horses Kougami. There are no such things as a perfect criminal and sooner or later they'll make a mistake. His mistake was selling those paintings, we have his face."

"That's right the security cameras in the museum. That was foolish on his part." I blurt out as I give a smile to Mr. Kougami who has now started to calm down a bit much to my relief.

"I ran a check on his face we manage to get from the security footage in our database and I can say we have a match." Ms. Karanomori says as she opens up a file of a man in his mid-thirties, brown hair and brown eyes. The database says that he's unemployed due to being terminated for being unreliable and poor performance; he used to work as a technician a year ago.

"So that's his stressor."

"What do you mean Mr. Kougami?" I ask.

"He lost his job a year ago, about the same time the killing started. He has knowledge in technology, it all makes sense now." It fascinates me how Mr. Kougami works; he can just take all those random information and mold them together and it just makes sense when he says it, it's just amazing. "That's how he gets his victims. He chooses his victims, hacks into their home system causing problems and he uses that opportunity to act the Good Samaritan. In this day and age, you don't suspect a single thing being odd about someone wanting to give you a hand."

"Now that you mention it Kougami, Ginoza did mention he was having troubles with his security system that it was always lagging about a month ago on and off." Risa states.

"Nothing was wrong with his security system when we inspected his place; it just hadn't been turned on." Kagari mentions as he looks at the blood paintings with disgust.

It's scary how criminals look, mostly when you look at people's profile picture. They look like nice and normal people and yet when I take a closer look at this man I can see something wrong in his eyes. There's something in them that makes me uneasy, the same kind of look that the criminals we handled in the past. Knowing that this man has Mr. Ginoza makes me sick, why would someone do such a thing? It just makes no sense to harm someone and most of all just knowing that he kills his victims just to use their blood to make paintings and sell them, it's just wrong. Everything is just so wrong. "So what now. How do we find him? From what the database says, his home address is unknown because his former address has been vacated but he must be doing his kills somewhere."

"Abandoned buildings. That's where I'd check." Says inspector Aoyanagi.

"Abandoned buildings I don't know Risa, just sounds too predictable for this guy. He wants to play a game but he also doesn't want to be found that's what sets him off. He enjoys watching his victims die, the longer the better, he loves watching them bleed to death but he also feels a thrill knowing a hunt is going on. He didn't make this crime known for no reason; the previous ones just didn't attract the attention he wanted. Now he has it and I'd be ready to bet on that he did on purpose to sell those paintings at that museum just to get the race moving." I have to agree with Mr. Kougami on this one, everything seems to be falling into place too quickly. Mr. Ginoza hasn't been missing for twenty four hours yet and we already have a huge lead but I feel like we might not be as close to solving this case as we think. This man, Izaya Hinamiya is without a doubt a cunning man. He's murdered five people already and yet he hasn't been flagged by a single street scanner, he manages to avoid them all.

"Is unit two still going to give us assistance?" I ask. I don't understand why she would even want to help us since chief Kasei gave unit one the job into finding Mr. Ginoza and apprehend the murderer; unit two has no obligation to even cooperate with us.

"I'm not stopping until Ginoza is found and safe. Unit three can take over anything that comes up, at worst my partner can handle herself in the field." Until Mr. Ginoza is back safe… Without a doubt inspector Aoyanagi is dead serious in helping to the very end, her resolve is undeniable but why? If something happens to her unit the fault will be on her shoulders, she's acting independently so why risk it but right now I need all the help I can manage to get.

"There's definitely something more to this guy than what we think. By what we've gathered so far we know he's intelligent and cunning. So far it's been too easy, he must know this so we better start being cautious or we'll be walking right into the palm of his hand, the real game begins now." Mr. Masaoka states and I can't disagree and that's what I fear, we just hit the tip of the iceberg and the real problem is still beneath…

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what you guys think.<strong>

**You may rest assured that no one died... Yet...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright new chapter. For those messaging me on tumblr asking me not to include Aoyanagi into this fanfic well sorry guys she was always a part of this fanfic. I decided that even before she died so she stays.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kougami<strong>

Pouring all the rage I've been holding in all day on the punching bag was what I needed most, trying to remain calm during this case proves to be more of a challenge just knowing that Gino may turn out like Sasayama. I can't let that happen, not again I just can't fail a second time… Since the Specimen Case this is the first time we've gotten ourselves a serial killer and this is an odd one without a doubt. To make things worse the unit is down its senior inspector, no matter how much heart Akane has, she lacks in experience and knowledge in how to deal in such situations. Gino is hard-headed and sour ass but he is good at what he does, getting information out of people is one of his strong points. He twists his words in ways that those he interrogates spill out what he wants to know without them even noticing it until it's too late. It's just unfortunate that Gino doesn't give himself more credit for his work, he always doubts himself even when we were in high school, that hasn't changed…

The sound of the bag coming into contact with my fist is all that fills my quarters, each sound I imagine it being the guy's skull cracking under my fists as I give a blow after another. Every minute counts, we can't afford to sit back and wait for something to come up. I get that our shifts have ended three hours ago, we all need our rest to properly function however, in this circumstance we can't take that luxury. If we waste too much time, even if we do save Gino's life there's always a possibility that his psycho-pass will pass the point of no return and be demoted to an enforcer.

I give a last punch at the punching bag, watching it swing back and forth before going to the fridge taking a water bottle out to drink. Staying inside this confinement is enough to make me lose my sanity, well whatever is left of it anyway. If it was just up to me, I'd be searching the streets right now, getting all the information I could possibly get. I wouldn't stop until Gino would stand right in front of me; ever since I met him in high school I've always been there for him. No matter what I always had his back until the day I fell into the abyss and never resurfaced. If I hadn't fallen in that hell hole, I would still be an inspector; I'd be free to look for him right now… Chances are if I wasn't in this predicament right now all of this wouldn't have happened in the first place if only I had been there.

I throw the empty bottle into the trash as I exit my quarters. I wander in the empty hall, passing the other enforcer's quarters, stopping at the one at the end of the hall, not bothering to knock on the door as I enter.

"Kou, I wasn't expecting you." Pops sure is one hell of a poker face. All day he's either had a smile on his face or a neutral expression. He's still in his suit sitting on his couch with a glass of whiskey in his hand and the bottle lying on the coffee table half full.

"Drinking to calm your nerves pops or you're just drinking for the hell of it?" I ask as I take a seat on the couch in front of him.

"A bit of both…" He answers, giving me a glass of whiskey with that same calm expression he's had all day. "You've calmed down but I can see that you still have that rage inside of you."

"I'll find Gino that I promise." I declare taking a sip of my whiskey. "I'll find him and bring him ho-"

"I don't doubt it that you will but this case can go either way Kou. I've seen enough cases like this to know not to put all hopes on it, we can breathe when it's all over." He says followed by a swallow of his liquor.

"You sound as if you don't believe we'll get Gino back alive pops." Saying those words hit a sensitive spot. I can only imagine what's going on in his head. I've been friends with Gino for a long time sure this is personal for me but for pops it's got to be the worst feeling knowing that your own kid is somewhere being tortured to death and that he might have to bury his only kid before he goes.

"There's nothing I want more than to have my son back even if he'll always be out of my reach that's fine with me as long he's well and happy. I never wanted him to follow in my footsteps; I wanted him as far away from this kind of life but if that's what allows me to see him I'll accept it. I know that Nobuchika is strong; he will find a way to pull through that's all I can tell myself so I can continue in this case." He says as he rubs his forehead, even if he doesn't want to admit it, this case is starting to wear him both mentally and physically down. "Kou listen to me. This case is personal for each of us, some more than the other but we will do everything we possibly can to get Nobuchika back. We must all keep our heads; we can't afford to make a single mistake."

"You don't have to tell me twice pops I know what I have to do." Getting a solid profile on this guy is the most important part to solving this case, putting it all together is the trickier part though.

"I know what this case means to you Kou. I know you fear that we will get to Nobuchika too late, you fear coming upon his body just like you did with enforcer Sasayama." Fear… I wouldn't go has far as to call it fearing but yes it does bother me knowing that fact, in every case there is always a chance that you will fail in finding the murderer and prevent an innocent death, what makes this worst is that this guy already managed to kill five people and yet somehow those deaths had never been connected before until now… He's not a new murderer who's is still experimenting in his kills, to try and find what he's comfortable with, he has already established that. Right now he is completely in control of himself, no fear no form of anxiety or that he'll get caught. He believes that he's untouchable to the point he's now bored so he came up with this game, he's playing with us.

"We might have diverged paths but Gino will always be my closest friend. Yes it bothers me that he's being tortured alive, yes it bothers me that I might find Gino dead but I promise you one thing when I get my hands on that guy I'll drive my fist into his skull." The rage I had managed to calm is starting to resurface again as I think about what I'll do to him for harming Gino.

"You think the little missy will let you do that?" He says with a grin. He's got a point; Akane would never let me murder a serial killer with my own two hands. She'll absolutely want this guy to be judged by the damn Sibyl system. "Talking about the little missy she came by earlier. For her first solo case she's doing well but she's shaken and I can't blame her. Keep in mind Kou that it's our job to make her job a little easier, not to make too much problems for her. Subdue the criminal and retrieve Nobuchika, that's all we have to do."

"She's doing great considering her lack of experience. She'll make one hell of a detective one day that's without a doubt." I state as I take a good swallow of whiskey.

"She sure will…"

* * *

><p>That whiskey sure hit the spot, after one glass I had to refuse another fill up and left pops to himself. I don't mind drinking but I also want to be able to think straight tomorrow, I have to come up with something by the start of the next shift. Day two and before we even know it the day will already be over.<p>

I walk back to my quarter and was kind of surprise to see Akane going through one of my books sitting on the couch. She quickly jumped to her feet and closed the book with a red face of which I could make out by the cover; it's one of my old school photo albums.

"I thought you went home already inspector." I tell her as I enter closing the door behind me.

"Yeah I was about to but I had to talk with Mr. Masaoka. He doesn't even feel confident that we'll find Mr. Ginoza in time, I feel like he knows something I don't but he just doesn't want to say it." Her expression is gloomy as she held the photo album closer to her chest sitting back on the couch.

"He's got something in the back of his head; I won't deny that much but he's probably just not sure so he doesn't say anything not to lead us off." I answer back taking a water bottle out of the fridge.

"All the enforcers don't seem to be worried about all of this. Everyone is in their quarters doing the same old things as if nothing is wrong, is it just me that's worried?" She asks.

"No we're worried about Gino's condition it's just that everyone's way of dealing with the stress is just different but I can tell you that we are all on edge. We're just better at hiding it that's all." I reply as I make my way to the couch to sit next to her.

"Sorry about snooping, this was on your table… Other than these pictures, I've never seen Mr. Ginoza smile. He actually really looks happy in these… What was the event? Everyone is all dressed so formally." She asks as she goes through the photo album page by page.

"It was our high school graduation. Our class wanted an old tradition ball, a prom as they liked to call it. All the guys had to wear tuxedos and the girls had to wear these elegant gowns; it was more fun than I had thought it would have been." Those sure were the good old days; we didn't have anything to worry about back then. All we wanted was to protect people and that's what we did, we became inspectors but it didn't take long to realize that the world we lived in was nothing more than an illusion created by the Sibyl system.

"Mr. Ginoza went to the prom with inspector Aoyanagi?" She ask rather surprised eyes glued on the picture with Gino and Risa photographed together and the next one was a group picture with a girl I can't remember her name other than she had been dumped without a date at the last minute and I decided that I'd be her date much to her joy.

"Yeah that was my doing, Gino didn't have a date and neither did she. During our time in high school Risa had the biggest crush on Gino. Like usual he was totally oblivious to it, I think he still is." I answer followed by a laugh just thinking about those two. It's never been much of a secret that Risa has had a crush on Gino and she still does, she flirts with him at any possible moment she has. Gino on the other hand never even seems to notice her advances.

"Explains why inspector Aoyanagi wants to help find Mr. Ginoza so badly…"

"Risa would do anything for Gino and in a way he'd do anything for her but when it comes to a relationship he's a total idiot." I state taking the album placing it in the bookshelf. "You're still thinking about Izaya aren't you?"

"Yeah… Did you know that he lost his wife and little girl three years ago? I looked into his file more and from the report he was a good worker but his performance dropped after he lost his family in a car accident and it ended that he lost his job. How can a human being with such a clean slate even become a murderer, I just can't understand it."

"Push someone too much over the edge and they'll eventually fall or push back. Some go down so hard that they can never come back but first thing's first we have to pick him up. We'll leave that to Risa to handle, we're going to stop by professor Saiga tomorrow, if someone can help make things clearer for us it will be him."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4.5<strong>

Art is individualism, and individualism is a disturbing and disintegrating force. There lies its immense value. For what it seeks is to disturb monotony of type, slavery of custom, tyranny of habit, and the reduction of man to the level of a machine.

In this world that's what it is, simply a machine that governs each and decides what you should be doing instead of your greatest passion. Art is the largest form of creativity, there is no right or wrongs in art. Unfortunately, Sibyl has taken people's free will to express one's self. Art is dull; it has become nothing more than a shell of its former self.

"Ahhhh- you're finally awake." There is just something about a man I can't resist in hearing the muffled sounds they make as they try to free themselves. It has a tone that isn't usually present in their voice, watching them squirm until they realize that no matter how much they struggle they'll never move and it only makes it all the better as their eyes give out a special message but his are different, there's something else in his eyes or perhaps those glasses are only concealing what they are trying to say. The frames seem so fragile in my hands as I place them on the small table next to me… Fragile as his delicate face. Such a beautiful shade, just like emeralds; his greens eyes have always captivated me and yet he hides them behind such hideous things that do not seem to be of any use to him, the glass of his glasses has absolutely no strength in them, apparently he only wears them for show which is a shame really to hide such a gorgeous face.

His hair feels like silk just as I had imagined it would be as I touch the loose strands framing his flawless face. Muffled sounds escape his throat, shaking his head trying to remove my hand from touching his delicate face as I take hold of it with both hands. His skin feels smooth under my own skin, inspecting every inch as he fights to free himself from my grasp. "Not a single visible pore, you are a perfect model... How sad that you do not remember me Nobuchika, I for one have not been able to forget about you." I tell him, admiring every inch of his facial structure.

His confusion in his eyes are most amusing as he goes quiet looking around the room with those green orbs. "The road had been long but I never withered away from making you my last. In my lifetime I have murdered twenty-one human beings, I have committed thousands of burglaries, robberies, larcenies, arsons and, last but not least, I have committed sodomy on more than a thousand male human beings. For all these things I am not in the least bit sorry. I have no desire whatever to reform myself. My only desire is to reform other people who try to reform me and I believe that the only way to reform people is to kill them."

More muffled sounds escape his throat as he tries to free himself again as I reach out for the bottle of alcohol and some cotton balls, pouring the substance on them and then I rub a wet cotton ball on the spot where the brachial artery is located on his arms as I ignore his squirming on the table. "I was born with the devil in me. I could not help the fact that I was a murderer, no more than the poet can help the inspiration to sing… I was born with the evil one standing as my sponsor beside the bed where I was ushered into the world, and he has been with me since."

Nobuchika has always been this slender, with the years he has bloomed into how I had always known he would have. I have no intention of allowing him to leave, I'll have my own thrill with those he works with, and the one I truly want dead is rather out of my reach at the moment. With one stone I can get two birds, only the second bird is mine to keep while the other must die. "You learn what you need is to kill and take care of the details… It's like changing a tire… The first time you're careful… By the thirtieth time, you can't remember where you left the lug wrench."

I reach for the first needle soaked in alcohol; taking precious care to carefully wipe it dry before taking a hold of his right arm sticking the needle into his brachial artery as he lets out a few more muffled sounds as blood starts to flow through the tube connected to the needle. I take a clasp and tighten the tube to slow the flow of the blood and I repeat the same with the other arm, his blood is of a bright red with a slight dark hue. The smell fills my nostrils as I listen to the first drops of blood fall into the glass jar, such a sweet melody.

"You feel the last bit of breath leaving their body. You're looking into their eyes. A person in that situation is God!" Such a beautiful specimen for always hiding behind so much layer of clothing, I had to see for myself what was hiding under that jacket and dress shirt, his stomach is ripped with delicate soft muscles, his chest is hard and yet frail with no chest hair, his breathing is rapid and short as I lick his soft neck up to his ear. My lips merging with his warm skin as I bite into his flesh; fresh blood meets my tongue as he muffles some sounds as I suck on the escaping blood. His body has tensed up under my touch as his muffled sounds start to sound more as whimpers…

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what you guys think ;) Toodles.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**By the reviews I got for chapter 4 I'll take it you guys don't like the creeper lol. Hey we can't have a sane sociopath, now that would be boring.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Akane<span>**

This drive feels longer as little time pass by. When Mr. Kougami said that he wanted to meet his old professor I thought we would have gone to a university or something not outside of the city. When I programmed our destination into the car's navigation system I didn't think too much about it but now after the car turned into a dirt road, going further into the country side I don't know. How can someone live in such a secluded area? It's pretty unheard of in this day and age for someone to live so far away from the city; there is just nothing around here other than trees.

"Are you sure Mr. Kougami that we should have allowed inspector Aoyanagi to apprehend the suspect?" I ask, not trying to voice out my concern but I don't think I'm doing much of a good job these past few days but I can't help but feel like going way out here is just making us stall on time we just don't have. Back in the MWPSB I have three enforcers who can't do anything until I come back; it just isn't fair for them, especially for Mr. Masaoka.

"Risa said she could handle it so you should let her." His reply was short with a sense of boredom in his tone as he looked through the window, never looking away.

"I just thought it would be better if division one was the one to take him in that's all." Since we are the main division on this case it really is our responsibility but inspector Aoyanagi seemed so determined this morning that it was kind of hard to say no to her. I know its division one who should be in the field catching this man and inspector Aoyanagi should have been the one to come all the way out here but I think Mr. Kougami really wanted to come here so I guess there's really nothing I can do but hope for the best.

"Gathering information is just as important as actually getting Izaya. If we know too little about his motives and all we have is a security camera footage it won't be enough to put actual pressure into interrogating him. We have to find out where Gino is being held, normally we would point the dominator and allow the Sibyl system to decide its verdict and be done with it but we can't take the chance that it goes into lethal eliminator, we need information from him first or we might never find Gino alive." He says, turning his attention away from the scenery outside as we pass a few campers camping by the side of the river. Seeing all those colourful tents is rather lovely considering all the gloom we've been having lately.

"Yeah but chances are Izaya is with Mr. Ginoza right now. When division two finds him then Mr. Ginoza should be around the area also right?" I say but I almost regretted saying that when Mr. Kougami shrugged.

"Not necessary. Don't forget Akane that this guy must be doing something else for a living and that means whatever he does during the day, he won't be near Gino. The guy on the security camera looked way too clean to be homeless and jobless." I guess he has a point, but still he could have just gotten himself some good clothes somewhere. Maybe steal from his previous victims or something.

"Professor Jouji Saiga, it says that he's a retired college professor. How can he be of some help to us in this case?"

Mr. Kougami makes a small stretch with his shoulders before turning his attention to me, giving a light smile. "Professor Saiga specialises in human psychology. He used to be the one to prepare and form inspectors in the MWPSB into criminal profiling. I, Gino and Risa were all students of his before his retirement and he will be able to help us figure out more about Izaya."

So this man is the one that formed Kougami into his profiling skills, by how good Mr. Kougami is professor Saiga must be something else entirely. By the little I've known of inspector Aoyanagi I can tell that she has a good mind into figuring out how a criminal ticks just like Mr. Kougami, not as good but still a good match to compete against but as for Mr. Ginoza, I just don't see him capable of profiling effectively as Mr. Kougami or inspector Aoyanagi.

"I know what you're thinking Akane. You think Gino doesn't match up to me." How can he read my mind like that? Like he's psychic or I'm just too easy to read either way it's embarrassing how he always catches me off guard like that. It makes me feel as if I don't have faith in my own superior which isn't the case at all. "Gino is just as good as I am but he doubts in his own abilities causing him not to perform to his full potential but trust me when I say this, Gino can be a great detective if only he'd stop putting himself down all the time that would help."

Mr. Ginoza doubting himself why is that so hard to believe? He seems to be so calm, confident and always gives the impression of being incredibly together and organized, but in reality Mr. Kougami says that he's actually riddled with anxiety and insecurity… As his partner isn't it something I should have been able to pick up on my own and not having it told by someone else?

The car takes another turn into a narrow road into the forest. It didn't take long before a large house came into view made of bricks and concrete with large windows. I can tell that there is a greenhouse attached to it on the side. The landscaping is amazing; the natural small falls are just beautiful and blend well with the forest. Living in such seclusion must have its disadvantages but it also has a peaceful vibe into it.

The car comes into a stop and we get out making our way to the house. I look around as Mr. Kougami rings the doorbell, introducing himself when professor Saiga answers on the intercom, telling Mr. Kougami to wait a little.

"I don't see much environment Holo being used here." I ask.

"That's because that kind of stuff irritates the hell out of him." I could sense a tone of annoyance as he spoke; I guess Mr. Kougami isn't fond of environment Holos either.

The front door opens revealing I'd say is a middle aged man with dark brown hair with a few wrinkles on his forehead and around the eyes. His large glasses and messy beard only add a severe look that hides much knowledge I'm sure. Mr. Kougami greets professor Saiga by his title, the latter simply stating that he hates being called professor and that he quit a long time ago. I kind of feel at odd as I watch those two speak to each other until he turns his attention to me and I introduce myself.

"Did you have time to oversee the files we sent this morning professor?" Kougami ask as we are invited inside and led to the living area. Mr. Kougami sits on a chair and I take a seat next to him. The open feel of professor Saiga's home is nice and the large windows allowing the natural light in feels more alive somehow but just like Mr. Kougami said I can't see a single Holo in here, everything is old style but it's nice.

Professor Saiga goes to the kitchen and offers some coffee before answering the question as he sits in a chair on the other side of the coffee table in front of Mr. Kougami. "Yes I have. I must say when Miss Tsunemori contacted me for a meeting earlier about a specific case, I wasn't aware that one of my students was the victim."

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware that Mr. Ginoza was one of your students when I contacted you." I quickly apologize, if I had known I would have said something however much to my relief professor Saiga just gesture with his hand that it was alright.

"Could you make out anything from the evidence collected or anything that stood out?" Mr. Kougami asks.

Professor Saiga's expression suddenly became stern faced. "The documents are incomplete. There are obviously missing victims, it is impossible for someone to be this good with only five kills, you would be looking at one with over twenty body counts if not more and that is ignoring any other crimes this individual has committed." Professor Saiga says as he adjusts his glasses and I could have sworn my jaw dropped. It's impossible for someone to kill so many people and not have been flagged by a street scanner. "Furthermore from what I can tell by the pictures, the pierced wounds on the arms were poorly made, you can tell this individual has no proper techniques in handling a needle but he has improved by the last body however it is to be noted that no form of infections were found on any of the bodies or were any of them found to be dehydrated or malnourished but their stomachs were empty therefor meaning that the individual has a basic knowledge in medicine and first aid."

"Only these five came to a match in the database." I quickly add. There has to be some sort of mistake there is just no way someone could get away with so many murders. "This man's psycho-pass must be extremely high, he would have been flagged by a street scanner but he hasn't."

"In the past some criminals claimed that committing crimes reduced their stress levels and assuming this man finds relief in killing could explain why he has never been caught. His crime coefficient lowers until his stress level rises again and he needs to kill." That doesn't make sense, it doesn't matter killing is killing. Just thinking about murdering someone should darken your hue.

"What are we looking at professor?" Mr. Kougami asks, I can sense a tint of frustration in his voice as I look at him on the corner of my eye.

"By these kills, he's intelligent, cunning and cruel. He sees himself as a god, watching his victims die but if you ask me these previous victims were only practice for the real thing." Professor Saiga states as he adjusts his glasses again. "By what I see here, Ginoza has always been the real target. All his last victims share similar trait and from the hospital records they also share the same blood type. Why is Ginoza a target? Well it could be because Ginoza is an inspector with the MWPSB, a job the criminal wanted but could not get, or a grudge from the past, or it could be meant to attack someone else entirely. If I am not mistaken his father was once a detective and was demoted to an enforcer but what I can tell is that he has a successful job, probably head in the pharmaceutical field maybe."

"That can't be right, our main suspect is without a job-" I start saying as I get a call, much to my surprise it's from inspector Aoyanagi.

"Tsunemori here." I answer, trying to sound as professional as I can with professor Saiga carefully observing me.

"Inspector we have a problem, it's not him. It's not Izaya." I don't think a slap across the face would have stunned me more. It's not him, it's not Izaya… But he was the one that sold the paintings, how did he get those paintings in the first place? I look at professor Saiga bearing a calm smile; he might have called it right.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright another chapter done. Tell me what you guys think, on tumblr or on here doesn't matter. I enjoy hearing from you guys ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Before you some tell me that I've made an error. Aoyanagi's partner is Mizue Shisui. I think Mizue wasn't an inspector in season 1 I'm not sure but anyway I don't know much about the other inspector so I decided to just stick with her.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Aoyanagi<strong>

Finding one man shouldn't be that hard to do in this day in age and yet this one is like a ghost. He's unemployed and therefor meaning that he is most likely homeless but every abandoned part of the city I've searched this morning I've come up empty handed. No matter how many people I've shown Izaya's picture to none of them could tell me that they had seen him in the area most had no idea that he even existed to begin with.

The company he used to work for have not yet heard from him since he was sent home last year. Apparently he hadn't been fired like the report had said on his file but he was suspended to get treatment due to a tragedy that had occurred in his life but all that his former boss knew about him was that he never went to therapy.

"Izaya Hinamiya is a talented technician and I will be more than happy to take him back but he must first get therapy." The man had said, he seemed rather disturbed when I told him that he was a prime suspect for a series of murders and that he was also the main suspect for another disappearance of a man sharing the same criteria as the other victims. He could not believe that Izaya would ever go to that point, that yes his job performance had dropped but he was a kind and gentle man that could never bring any harm to anyone. Further to say his former colleagues had the same opinion of the guy and they never had a problem with him but what we have as evidence says otherwise.

When someone's crime coefficient rises the individual becomes mentally unstable and unpredictable… None the less whatever is his deal he'll have to spit it out once we have him in custody that is if we can get our hands on him first.

I look around the office one last time just to make sure I didn't miss anyone earlier, which seems to be everyone. "Excuse me… Umm inspector?" A shy voice takes me out of my thoughts and by surprise, I didn't even hear her walk up to me nor did I even notice she was standing next to me until she spoke. She's a rather small young woman with light brown hair that could have been mistaken for a teenage girl dressed in simple office attire, holding a stack of paper work against her chest.

"Yes may I help you?" I ask. She seems rather nervous so I give her a smile to try and make her at ease.

"Mr. Hinamiya moved with his younger sister a while back. I don't know if he still lives with her, I haven't seen him or heard from him in a month." She says in a low tone that sounded a little childlike.

"You spoke with Izaya Hinamiya a month ago? How did you communicate with him and how was his behavior?" Finally someone that actually has some information about this man. I try not to sound too eager as not to scare her off.

"We had coffee at the cafe. He seemed more relaxed more like his old self and that he was feeling better." She answered with a little enthusiast.

"Did he mention anything about going into therapy?" I ask.

She shakes her head with a frown on her face as she spoke. "I asked him about it, he said he did not feel ready to go yet but that he was feeling much better."

"Alright, thank you for the information." Like that she walked away doing back her usual work.

Followed by the two enforcer I brought along with me I make my way out of the building as I call Shion for some information about this sister of Izaya's and about her current whereabouts. About five minutes later, Shion had sent me the information I needed. Her name was Asami Hinamiya, five years younger than her brother and the file says that she works as a free lens photographer living at Tokyo, Shin Chiyoda-ku, Hitotsubashi, four-seventy-D… Not sure if that is just a coincidence or not that she lives in the same complex as Ginoza and if I recall correctly the enforcers of division's 1 Yayoi Kunizuka and Shuuhei Kagari questioned the residents of the complex when they investigated Ginoza's home.

"Inspector?" Hatano voice his concern taking me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing, we have our man to pick up." I order as we exit the building, walking back to the car and the paddy wagon, the enforcers quickly enter as I walk to the car once the doors closes and I know they can't get out. I waste no time calling Mizue to bring the rest of our enforcers and to procure a warrant to search Asami Hinamiya's condo, and I tell her to wait for me at the destination and to standby while I get there.

This explains why no one saw anything, four-seventy-D is on the same floor and if I'm not mistaken by memory it's right at the end of the same hall as Gino. I must say it's not very smart of him to abduct someone so close from their own home but what I still find strange is that by what is in the file; it says that Asami lives alone. It's either that he once lived with her at some point or someone did not do their job correctly when submitting this file. There's also the chance that Asami never submitted a form about her brother being with her either, if so that is even more of a reason to be suspicious.

I ignite the car on; insert the destination in the navigation system as I get a call from my partner. "Mizue what do you have for me?"

"I got the warrant as you requested and I'm on my way to the scene." She answers.

"Good. Do not enter the complex until I arrive is that understood?"

"Yes, understood." She confirms before hanging up.

Two enforcers would normally be enough to subdue one single man but in this case I just can't take this chance. I have no idea what's the exact situation over there, there could be some chances that Asami could be held in some sort of a hostage situation and if Ginoza truly is there, things can turn sour way too fast to gamble.

The car starts to slow down as I arrive at my destination, the paddy wagon stopping behind and not too long after Mizue arrives. I put on my inspector's jacket and take my dominator out of its charger. The enforcers without a word do the same as Mizue joins us with the two other enforcers.

"Our target is Izaya Hinamiya, he is a thirty six years old man and he is suspected to be an extremely dangerous individual that has already murdered five men and has abducted his sixth victim. We need him alive; the stun baton is the best option to capture him alive." I quickly brief my team before heading in the complex.

"What about the sister?" Mizue asks as she takes her stun baton in her hands to check if it is working properly.

"Stun her if necessary. Do not put your guards down for a second." I reply. In this situation we can't afford to make such a mistake. The smallest of a slip up could cost one of us our lives.

As usual this place is calm, everything is peaceful, the building exterior and interior is clean, almost too clean and the people we meet greet us as if they've seen inspectors and enforcers on a regular basis. I can't even imagine how much it must cost to live in the region of this city but Ginoza was lucky, his condo used to belong to his grandparents until his grandfather passed away and his grandmother was admitted to a retirement home years ago. The crime rate in this section of the city is extremely low which was a major reason why Ginoza wanted to stay here, but when you think about it no one here even suspects that they could be walking right next to a murderer.

The fourth floor is quiet as we get off the elevator passing Ginoza's temporarily vacant home, his door had to be fixed after Kougami kicked it open and is now decorated with MWPSB's yellow ribbon alerting everyone that a crime had occurred here.

What really happened that night? What happened when I left? Did it happen not long after or later? Just knowing that I was the last person to have seen Ginoza alive hurts, how could I have failed to see that something was wrong here? I came to visit Ginoza so often I should have picked up on the slightest of difference but I didn't and I can't help but feel like it's my fault and for that I won't stop until I see Ginoza with my own two eyes, I'll catch this man no matter what I have to do.

Seventy-D, this is it… How it will turn out will all depend… I knock on the door, patiently waiting before a woman opened the door. Without a doubt she's Izaya's sister alright, the resemblance is much too accurate to mistake it.

"Can I help you?" She asks.

"I'm inspector Aoyanagi, this is my partner inspector Shisui and our enforcers. We have a warrant to search your condo." I say as I show her my inspector's badge including the warrant Mizue procured.

"Sure what for?" She asks as she opens the door allowing us in. Her condo resembles that of Ginoza's on the way it is layered out. The living area, dining area and kitchen are an open space with a hall leading to a bathroom and two bedrooms. I have to say her style of décor could use some work, this is surely not Ginoza's home that's for sure. To think that a man would have a way better décor sense than a woman and what is worst the décor is made by hologram. Ginoza's old style décor that should be beaten by a hologram that should be perfect can't even come close but so far I can't see anything worth noting. We bring in the forensic bots just to be certain, so far so signs that Ginoza has even been here or that Izaya is even here either which pretty much figures.

"Excuse me but what is the police doing searching my home? I have the right to know!" There was no hiding the anger and frustration in her voice as she spoke not that it bothered me much unlike Mizue, this is our job and I'll do it thoroughly.

"I have information that Izaya Hinamiya lives here. Is that information correct and where is his current whereabouts?" I ask.

"Yes he's my brother; he's staying with me until he can get his life back together. Why are the police searching for my brother?" I guess her concern is understandable anyhow I can tell that she has no idea what's going on. I have a feeling that we actually came here for nothing.

"We believe that he murdered five men and has abducted his sixth victim twenty-four hours ago." Her eyes widen as I said the word murdered. Immediately she starts defending her brother in a panic while Mizue tries to calm the woman down telling her that he is merely a suspect and that we must speak with him to prove his innocence. That the least helped to calm her down a little when the door opened as a man entered closing the door behind him with bags in both hands. His expression went from joyful to confusion in a middle of seconds as his eyes trailed the forensic drones then to me, my hand tightly gripping my stun baton if he tries to run away I'll stun his ass right here and now he won't even have the time to open the door.

"Izaya Hinamiya I am inspector Aoyanagi I will ask you to please come with me to the MWPSB for interrogation about the murder of five men and the abduction of a sixth victim."

"Woah you've got the wrong guy! I've never killed anyone in my life. This is all a misunderstanding I swear it is." He says as he walks to the kitchen placing the bags on the counter.

"Then you won't mind coming to the MWPSB for questioning then." Surprisingly enough he isn't trying to put up a fight as he allows me to cuff his hands behind his back telling his sister that he'll be back soon.

* * *

><p>This interrogation is going nowhere and to make matters worse his hue is clear and his psycho-pass is a sixty seven considering that he lost his wife and daughter three years ago it's really not that bad. That alone would have been enough to make someone a latent criminal and that he was suspended a year ago for poor performance sure can't have helped his hue but he seems to be in perfect mental health considering that he hasn't seen a therapist yet.<p>

"Mr. Hinamiya tell me where you were late night of October fourteen and early mornings of October fifteen?" I ask.

"I already told you I was with my sister, helping her with her photography. To help her in choosing a background for her next photo-shoot. How many times must I say it?" There was frustration in his tone as he spoke but it was neutral still, never losing his cool no matter how many times I asked him the same question just in different context. So far, he answers them all the same, no matter how much I try to trap him he sticks to the same story.

I take a file and carefully place a picture of each victim on the table in order and then under each one I place a picture of their corps under the respective victim. "These men were stalked for thirty days before being abducted and were tortured for another thirty days until they died of blood lost; they had their blood completely drained out of their bodies. Now another has been abducted, where is he?"

"I don't know any of those men! I haven't killed anyone; I lost my wife and daughter. I know how it feels to lose someone you love, someone that is your whole world. Do you think I'd kill someone and place others in the same misery I've been the past three years?" Tears start flowing down his face as he spoke. He isn't lying to me, even without monitoring his psycho-pass he's being completely honest but I have to push on, it still doesn't matter if he didn't do the murders it doesn't change the fact that he sold those paintings which had been made with the victims' blood.

"Wait a second…" His voice was low as he dried the tears with his hands off his face as he took the picture of the last victim. "I sold a painting about three weeks ago, it looks a lot like him… Actually they all look like the people in the paintings I sold." His expression was filled with horror and then quickly turned to guilt as he held his head in his hands.

"That's how we acquired your face at the museum. You sold five paintings of murder victims." I answer quickly taking out pictures I took of the blood canvas. "These paintings were painted with the victim's own blood. If you did not murder these men then who did and how did you get your hands on these?"

"All I know is this guy came to me a year ago. He told me that he was an artist and that he had a painting to sell but he didn't have the time so he told me that he'd give me twenty percent of how much the curator would be willing to buy if I agreed to sell it for him. I didn't see a reason not to; it didn't seem like a bad idea at the time."

I study the man in front of me as he sit up straight, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "Got a name for me?"

"No." He shook his head as he answered. "Just the initials he went by. Just N.G that's it. But he was a young man; I'd say maybe twenty seven or twenty eight at best."

"Did this man ever come near your sister's complex?"

"No not that I know of." Not really the answer I was hoping for. It still does not answer how he managed to abduct a man without having anyone noticing. He had to go to the fourth floor and go to the elevator or take the stairs. No matter how you slice it there is no way he could have done this on his own, he would have been seen.

"If you saw this man again, in a picture or video. Could you identify him?"

"Yes, yes I'm certain I could." At least that's a little comforting but in the same time disappointing that we still don't have a solid lead to go on. I got nothing.

I get up and give Izaya my hand to shake which he eagerly took as I gave him a farewell but that we would need his cooperation again soon, that did not seem to bother him much rather to the contrary he wanted to help in any way he possibly could. I exit the interrogation room coming face to face with Masaoka, can't say he was the one I wanted to see right now. I don't have any good news to give him; we are just back at step one again with absolutely nothing except that the guy uses Ginoza's initials as his identity to sell his paintings to art buyers.

"It wasn't our guy inspector?" He asks as he follows me down the hall.

"No it wasn't… Are you not surprise Masaoka?" I ask him as I try to study his expression, he's trying so hard to have a poker face but it's starting to slip.

"I had my doubts but nothing to back it up with. I had to sit back and see what would unfold." He replies, stopping at the lounge to sit on one of the couch.

I take out two cans on juice, giving one to Masaoka as I join him. "Izaya told me that the guy is a young man that gave him the paintings is around my age and he uses your son's initials. What do you think about that?"

"What I think? I think this won't end well…" I can see the pain in his eyes as he spoke those words. Even though he won't admit it, this case is hard on him mentally. He's not his best right now, the Masaoka I know would be better than this. He just can't think straight, he must always be thinking about Ginoza and that hurts his performance but I also can't blame him either. If I ever have a child and I find myself in his shoes I honestly don't know what I'd do, I'm not even sure if I could even do anything, I know I'm strong but I think I'd break apart if this would ever happen to me.

"Masaoka I know this is hard but we need you to smell out this guy like you always do. We really need that right now, Kougami and Tsunemori will most likely have information to share to us from professor Saiga but we need your mind here. We'll get Ginoza back, that I promise." I say as I place my hand on his shoulder; he doesn't say anything other than taking my hand with his right hand. I remember when I was a rookie inspector and I got a case that didn't turn out well Masaoka was there to give comfort when I needed it most, now when he needs it most it's my turn to be there. We're all human in the end; no matter how much we try to hide it we can never escape it. Most of the time we forget that enforcers are humans too that have seen just too much and lost it all…

* * *

><p><strong>I know how you are all wondering about Gino so it was just natural that I write another chapter without Gino and the lunatic :3<strong>

**Review and tell me what you think. If you are too shy you can always Anon review or send me a message on my tumblr ;)**

**Toodles.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's December and my brain his frozen. Fuck berries!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kougami<span>**

"Hey… You alright?" I ask. I touch his shoulder as he quickly looks up and lowers his arms from his head after a few seconds as if making sure I wasn't going to attack him the moment he dropped down his guard.

"I'm fine…" He looks down to the floor as he spoke, picking up his broken glasses and placing them in his pocket.

"You're bleeding. You sure you're alright." His right cheek is red and starting to swell. His lower lip is busted and there's blood coming out of his nose but it's doesn't look too bad, it doesn't look broken or anything and he doesn't seem to have any other injuries either.

"Yeah…" He answered, whipping his bleeding nose with the top of his hand; starring at the blood a few seconds before looking away.

"I've seen you at the opening ceremony yesterday and you're in every single one of my classes but we never had a chance to speak before. I'm Shinya Kougami and you are?" I introduce myself as I extend my hand which he takes after a few seconds, as if trying to process what I had just said. I help pull him up to his feet as he touches his lower lip, wiping the blood with his thumb.

"Nobuchika Ginoza." His voice was low as he turned his attention to picking up his books that had been scattered on the floor. I wait as he finishes picking up his belongings before turning around to walk away when I stop to look back that he was going the other way instead.

"Hey Gino! You coming or what?" I shout back much to his surprise as he does a little jump and turns around to look at me. I give him a gesture with my hand, telling him to come along with me. He walks up to me holding his books firmly against his chest as I put my arm around his shoulders and we made our way home…

… A dream… I'm going to need more than a dream to find the answers that I need to solve this case… What on earth are you enduring right now Gino?

So turns out Izaya was innocent all along, just ended up being in the wrong place at the wrong time. To say the least professor Saiga called it right and from what he believes the guy we're after is someone we'd be least likely to suspect. Izaya told Risa that the man he saw appeared to be around the same age as Gino and I but by what Saiga has seen from only looking at the files he doesn't believe that our guy is that young, he'd have to be older unless he's been killing since he was a kid which is highly unlikely, at least I hope so. If that's the case and Gino has always been the primary target right from the get go then this man must have known Gino for some time and if so I should also have seen him at some point in the past, probably a few times too.

The first time I saw Gino was at the opening ceremony in our high school, he would always be sitting in a corner alone studying, not bothering to talk to anyone unless talked to first which was rare. At first I thought he was a snub, the kind of guy who thinks he's better than the rest but that thought quickly changed when I learned that that his reason for his silence is because of the constant bullying he receives just because his father fell from grace and became a latent criminal. The next day I found him in the hall being attacked by five senior students while other students just stood and watched as Gino was on the ground covering his head with his arms as he received kick after kick. I felt anger rush through me and my body just moved, not taking a second to think about what could happen to me if this turned ugly. I lunged into the first guy who seemed to be the leader of the pact, my fist slamming right into his jaw knocking him out in one blow causing the rest to back off. I was sure they'd come at me but no, they helped their unconscious friend up, walked away and the rest of the students returned to do what they were doing before the whole commotion had even begun.

After that day, Gino never left my side and instead of going into his usual quiet corners he'd actually come and find me. Our conversations at first were dull but it didn't take long before we were at ease with one another as if we had known each other for years. Not long after, I'd say about a week later we met Risa and the three of us just became inseparable from that moment on and when Gino had told us his dream of wanting to become an inspector so he could protect the innocent and that it would allow him to see his father again who had become an enforcer, we also decided that's what we wanted to do also and that's what we did but the reality of this job wasn't exactly how we expected it to be. In a society that should be filled with peace and prosperity, you soon learn that it's only one big fat lie. We don't live in a world where there are less crime, there is just as much crime as in the past but it is just hidden by the Sybil system, it only shows what it wants you to see.

"Mr. Kougami. Do you think this man is out to get revenge or that he has some sort of grudge on Mr. Ginoza for something?" Akane ask taking me out of my thoughts. I don't see why anyone would want revenge on Gino for any reason, he wasn't the type to make enemies back in school. The only problem he had was with bullies that only picked on him because of his dad's status and not because of who he was per say.

"The only trouble Gino ever had in the past was with bullies who picked on him because of pops. They weren't the type who wanted to be in the MWPSB to begin with so we can rule that out as a possibility and after I met him the bullying stopped so no, I don't see anyone who would have any form of grudge or wanting revenge on him for anything." I answer as I stare at the darken scenery from the night. There wasn't anyone hurting Gino after we met because I made sure of it, not like I'll tell that part to Akane though.

"Professor Saiga also said that it could be meant to attack someone else and he is just using Mr. Ginoza. If what professor Saiga says is accurate, maybe this criminal had a past run in with Mr. Masaoka and what better way to get to him by using his own son." Yeah that could be a plausible possibility. I'm not fully aware about all the cases pops had in the old system and before he became an enforcer but then again it still doesn't fit to make actual sense. Anyone who could have been a problem before the Sibyl system was introduce have long been taken cared of anyway.

"There's a reason why Gino doesn't use pops' name. Back in high school no one even knew the name of Gino's dad only that he had become a latent criminal. That alone was enough to rise a red flag among other students and was actually acceptable to treat anyone with a latent criminal in their family as if they themselves were one." Actually it wasn't a choice Gino took, it was his mother's decision at the time when pops was taken away. She believed by giving her son her maiden name that it would protect him from the tormenting not that it did any good in the end.

By the time I met Gino, his mom had been ill for some time and she passed away on our second year of high school. From the short amount of time I've known her, I could easily see that she loved Gino more than anything in the world. I think the only thing that made her fight her fatal illness was the fear that her only son would be left alone in this world, when she learned that he had made friends her health's decline became rapid. Risa and I had attended her funeral with Gino and he was just numb, not saying anything. He just stood there staring at his mom's coffin; as Risa had said was like a Hamster constantly running through its wheel none stop.

After her passing Gino moved out of his family home and was taken in by his maternal grandparents and for a while he threw himself deeper into his studies. Throwing himself in books was the only way he knew how to deal with the pain, even to this day Gino has never stopped to properly mourn his mom's death. I think at this point he just doesn't know how, Gino was never very good at being able to express his feelings he just bottles up all his emotions until he blows.

"Mr. Kougami? You're more quiet than usual." Her voice snapping me back to reality. I look at her from the corner of my eye, she often looks at me then back to the road as if trying to get something out of it.

"I'm just trying to remember faces from the past."

"That's over ten years ago, a lot has happened since then Mr. Kougami." Yeah tell me about it, I wouldn't be able to fit everything I've seen in the past two years in a single book but the answer is somewhere in there, I just have to remember it.

"Yeah that's why I'll get Shion to do a memory scoop."

"Mr. Kougami! But that will mean you will have to relive the Specimen Case." Her expression went from calm to slight panic as she looked at me. I gave a smile to reassure her that it was okay not that it did much to make her feel better though.

"You know about it?" I didn't expect her to know about that case, I guess she did some snooping around the unsolved files without me knowing. "Anyway I highly doubt it that the target will be in that part of my memory, he's going to be earlier than that. We'll start from the moment I started high school, that's when I met Gino and from there Shion will get a shot of every possible faces she can get. Risa said that Izaya was willing to cooperate and confirmed that he'd be able to point the target again if he saw a picture."

"I guess we don't have anything else to go with…" With that she calmed down a bit, I can tell her mind is just as never stopping as mine is. We're all frantically trying to put the puzzle pieces into their rightful place but only problem is that someone turned off the lights and we have to go by gut feeling.

"It will be alright. I'm positive I can get that face within the first five years of knowing Gino. That bastard was there watching from afar that I'm sure of it."

"Maybe a student… Or a teacher?... Wait could Mr. Ginoza have been a victim of pedophilia by a teacher and he's just continuing where it ended probably after graduation?" Not a thought I'd like to imagine, sexual assault is never a laughing matter but it wouldn't be an issue for this case. That I'd be willing to bet everything on it. Gino was victim to physical and mental abuse by other students but he wasn't a victim of molestation or any of the sorts. It never got to that.

"Not a chance. There wasn't a moment Gino wasn't with me back in high school and if he wasn't, he was with Risa. Anyhow, Gino's not the type for being able to hide anything, he's too easy to read and we would have noticed if something was wrong and it wasn't the case." Gino is just like an open book, everything that he's thinking or feeling at the moment is written all over his face. He's a terrible liar, if he does try to lie you only have to look in his eyes. He can't stare you in the eyes if he's trying to pull a fast one, for a fraction of a second he'll look away. If you aren't a good observer that's not something a person could pick on since he does it so quickly but I've known Gino for far too long now.

Gino and I talked about practically everything in the past, from school work to our dreams for the future and to the things that just troubled and concerned us. When it came to romance Gino told me on several occasions that it didn't interest him and he just didn't know why he felt that way. Romance or sex was just nothing that he wanted nor was he curious about it either and just thinking about it only grossed him out. I did ask him about if he had been a victim of sexual abuse which he just laughed it off saying if that had been the case his mom would have been a latent criminal too but he confirmed to me that no such thing had ever happened in the past and I believe him.

"Already forty-eight hours since Mr. Ginoza disappeared, before long we'll be saying it's been a week… I want him back, I want him back here with us Mr. Kougami. I'm just scarred that I'll fail, his life it's in my hands and if I can't push the team towards the right path…"

"Why do you think Risa isn't backing up from this case? We all know that this case is too much for a rookie inspector to take on their own. Risa is here to substitute for Gino and we're here to clear a path and you do what you have to do to get the job done. You take all of this and you learn from it, just as if Gino was here leading you into the case." Actually that's not the only reason why she's so focus on this case not that it matters for the moment. It's just unfortunate that Gino just doesn't feel the same way towards Risa as she does for him, it would save a lot of complications.

"I didn't think about that…"

"Now all we have to focus on is this memory scoop for now. Considering all the faces that needs to be scooped, I foresee a whole day just for that so in the meantime look for more cold case files and see if we can get a connection to the cases we already have."

"Sounds like a plan."

Nona tower comes into view as we get closer to headquarters, now back to the dog pound…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7.5<span>**

The light hurts my eyes as I try to open them, my vision is blurry for a few minutes before it starts to settle down and adjust. I still can't move due to the restraints, I've pulled so much to break free that the leather straps had cut into my skin, the throbbing serves to remind me that it was indeed real and not just a nightmare. I'm not sure how long I was out cold but it would seem that this man treated my wounded wrists and the needles that were in my arms draining my blood are no longer there and have been replaced by bandages and an I.V has been attached on my left arm. With all of that he could have at least removed this gagged from my mouth, just the fabric alone is enough to make me nauseous.

I look around as much as I can, this place just looks like an art studio except some things in here sure isn't used for art, well it's not supposed to be but considering how mentally unstable this man is it wouldn't surprise me if he would use it for something totally insane. As long he doesn't think about using those things on me, my neck is still sore from where he bite me.

I don't know who this man is and yet I know I've seen him somewhere before, his voice is familiar and yet I can't remember where I could have met him. I honestly thought that he was going to kill me when he started draining my blood, he could have but he didn't so why? He even bothered putting me on an I.V to keep me alive longer.

If there's one thing I learned with the years on this job is that Serial killers are hard to understand, they don't think like normal people and they are not your regular everyday latent criminals either. They are more calculated and everything they do it's for a specific reason for whatever that makes them tick.

The door opening made my heart skip, I guess I'm a little more nervous than I thought. I quickly close my eyes pretending that I'm still asleep. I hear footsteps, they are definitely his without a doubt.

"Are we the sleeping beauty?" My eyes jolt open as I meet his dark eyes, this man creeps the hell out of me. He's just starring, always touching me, I feel like I want to crawl inside a hole.

"You know in Giambattista Basile's tale, a king happens to walk by Sleeping Beauty's castle and knock on the door. When no one answers, he climbs up a ladder through a window where he finds the princess lying on the floor near the spinning wheel, and calls to her, but as she is unconscious, she does not answer. He carries her to the bed and takes her virtue. Afterwards he just leaves. She awakens after she gives birth because one of her twins sucks the flax from the spindle out of her finger. The king comes back, and despite him having raped her, they end up falling in love. However, the king still married to someone else. His wife furious, not only tries to have the twins killed, cooked, and fed to the king, but also tries to burn the princess at the stake. Luckily, she is unsuccessful. The king and the princess get married and live happily ever after." He says with smile as he plays with my hair, finally removing that damn gag before walking away. His hue must be extremely clouded for how mentally twisted he is and at this rate what about mine?

"What do you think about the old fairy tales Nobuchika?" He asks as he places a painting on the table.

"I think their psychotic like you." The words just spilling out without thinking. Even though I've been out cold for a while, I'm tired from all of the blood I lost. I feel impatient I just want to close my eyes and wake up home as if none of this ever happened. My head hurts, I can't think straight and even though I might pay for that comment I just don't care.

"Maybe so. What do you think Nobuchika?" He shows the painting and I can't believe it. It's me but worst it's been painted with my own blood. How can someone so mentally deranged have been able to avoid the street scanners?

He places the canvas back on the table as he picks up a syringe with that same wicked expression as before. He doesn't say anything as he removes the I.V from my arm and sticks the syringe, inserting whatever is it. It doesn't take long for my vision to get blurry as the room begins to spin. I hear him say something but I can't make out what it is, all is getting dark and I no longer feel anything… Dad… Please find me…

* * *

><p><strong>Review, tell me what you think. Got a request don't be shy I will only bite you nothing more.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright so I allowed my readers to decide if Chapter 8 would contain a larger Gino POV. Many said yes and a few said no so it was voted and here it is a Gino POV. :3 **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ginoza<strong>

Huh what happened? My head hurts more than it did before as I open my eyes; a bright light blinding my sight only helps to intensify my headache. However, they quickly adjust this time comparing to before. It seems I'm no longer where I was before as I've been laid on my stomach, my wrists no longer restrained by the leather straps but they are still bandaged. I shake my head as I lift myself up only to realize that I'm not wearing anything then just as I stood up I suddenly get shoved back down hard. I try to force myself to get up again but every time I try I just get more force put on my back by a large warm hand and I feel the other touching my tight.

"Every part of your body Nobuchika is as soft as a baby." His voice chills me down to the core as I try to fight him off but I just can't. The weight he's applying on me, I just can't move.

His hands then move as he places them onto my shoulder, applying pressure making me further sink into the mattress. I can feel him lie completely on me, his chest against my back and his breathing meets my neck followed by a sharp pain. He's biting me again as I feel something warm drip down on my shoulder which I'm certain is my own blood. What the hell is he? A cannibal? I try again to lift myself up but I can't even manage to do that by an inch.

His tongue sends shiver down my spine as his touch just wants to make my skin crawl. I want him off, to stop touching me! Just get off me! I want to scream but I can't, I can't find my voice. The words just won't come out, only pathetic and embarrassing sounds that succeeded to escape my throat and all I can do is try to free myself but with little success, he's just too heavy.

"Let me hear more of that voice." As he spoke he presses his hands on my back as I feel a sudden rush of pain, as if I was being torn in two. His hands then shift from my back and takes a hold of my hips, I try to fight him off but the more I move the more it hurts. His fingers digging into my skin as he moves inside me.

"You're so tight Nobuchika, I can barely fit." What kind of sicko is he? It's not supposed to go there; the pain is unbearable as I feel warm liquid drip down my tights.

Each thrust he makes sends a jolt of pain throughout my body; I can't stop the tears from escaping as I bury my face in the mattress, trying to silence my cries. It hurts so bad, anything is better than this. I'd rather be a lowly latent criminal if it would mean that this would stop.

"That's right let me hear more as I imprint myself onto your purity." I can't take it, the more he rams into me, stronger the pain gets and for some reason my body keeps getting hotter and hotter, I feel like I'm suffocating inside.

Suddenly he just places his whole weight on me, I can barely breathe as he bites my neck again followed by his tongue licking over where he bite and up to my ear. "Thank you Nobuchika for giving me your virginity, you belong to me now." I didn't give it, you took it against my own will is what I want to shout back at him but I can't even manage to form a single word. All I can do is cry in pain as he keeps thrusting into me.

I don't know how long it's been before he finally got off me, it felt like it was never going to end. He laid some clothes for me to put on while he sat on a chair and watched. His eyes right then looked like that of a hungry wolf stalking its prey. I quickly put on the clothes; it's the only thing that managed to help make me feel less vulnerable but that feeling didn't last long. Before he left he cuffed my left ankle connected to a chain that is bolted onto the wall near the bed and pressed his lips against mine and with a hand squeezed unto my jaw to force me to open my mouth as he sticked his tongue. I felt like throwing up as he kept circling his around mine and with that he got dressed and left.

This room has two beds and it's been divided by iron bars further making it look like a jail cell; all of this is just too insane to be real. I keep telling myself that I will wake up and this will be just a dream but I can't wake up. The pain is real, everything is real and I feel as if I'm starting losing my mind. My confinement only allows me to go to a small bathroom with no door and with this chain attached to my ankle I can't reach the iron bars either.

Exactly how long have I been here? I've lost track of time when I was getting my blood taken out of me, it feels like time has slowed down and everything is now in slow motion… My head hurts so badly right now and my body is in so much pain that it's making me nauseous; there are blood stains on the white sheets… My blood… The tears just keep coming as I bury my face into my knees; I just want to go home. I want Dime to wake me up in the morning like he always does and I want dad right now, I want you here so bad dad. I need you to tell me that everything will be alright, that my situation just looks worse than it actually is.

The lighting from the sun shining through the window as changed; it looks like the sun is setting. Even though it's been a little while since he finally left to who knows where I can still feel him touching me, his disgusting moaning is the only thing I keep hearing in my head. No matter how much I fought back, how much I tried to get free I just couldn't. He's bigger than I am and far stronger too. Physically I don't stand a chance in a fight against him and by how he chained me up so I have an even bigger disadvantage.

With that second bed in here I know he'll sleep right there, watching everything I will do and when I'll sleep… He's going to force himself on me again and I'm not sure I can bare it next time. I'd rather have my blood extracted from me than this, getting beaten up would still be better than having that man forcing himself on me.

I lie on my side, my back against the wall holding my knees closer to my stomach but it didn't help to reduce the pain, only the coolness of the wall helps a little to sooth the pain on my back. He seemed proud to have violated me, proud that he was the first to do what he did to me… Does that really mean that I'm no longer pure? My grandparents were highly religious, after mom died and I had to live with them I had to conform to their rules. Not that it was anything extreme but grandmother had made me vow that I would not lie with someone until I married. That the act itself was sacred and should only be shared by two individual until death… It wasn't my fault, I know that but it doesn't remove this pain.

How is my hue right now? So much for trying not to get it clouded for all those years… If it looks like how I feel it must be pretty bad. It doesn't take long for the exhaustion to take over; all I want to do is sleep and never wake up again. My eyes start to get heavy, I try to fight it but what's the use and I just give in…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8.5<strong>

**Kougami**

"Alright Shinya. The memory scoop was a success." Finally, I didn't think the memory scoop would have taken so long.

"How many faces to we have?" I ask as I do a quick stretch.

Shion switches computer screen by rolling on her chair, quickly hitting the keyboard making several pictures disappear. "I removed the duplicates and the women. In total we now have a forty-three faces to go by, is there one in particular Shinya that stroke you as a possibility?"

"Yeah him. Professor Mako Fukushima." I answer as I point him out. He'd be the logical choice too; he fits the age group professor Saiga gave us.

"What makes you think it's this guy?"

"He wasn't present during our first year. He thought Biology back when we were in high school but Gino and I never got him as our teacher. Right after Gino's mother died, he entered the picture." It wasn't after I started the memory scoop and reached that part of my memories that he hit me as odd. The first time he ever interacted with Gino was at his mother's funeral. He spoke to Gino but I don't know what he was saying other that Gino never spoke to him back and only had a lost expression during the whole ceremony. Afterwards he's often in my memories, always talking to Gino and I never really noticed before either and what I find odd is that Gino never told me anything about it.

"His profile says that he still teaches there." Shion states as she quickly goes through his information.

"Send the information to Risa. Get her to pick him up and I'll see what Akane managed to get." I say as I start walking away.

"Already ahead of you." Of course she is.

"Are we still going to get Izaya to look at the pictures?" She ask and I stop at the entrance to answer.

"Yeah that was the original plan so we'll stick with it anyway." Otherwise it would have been pointless of getting a snap of all the faces.

I leave Shion's so called office and make my way through the empty hall in search of Akane. It didn't take too long to find her, sitting with Kagari in the lobby with a few files at hand.

"Hey Kou!" Kagari waves as I join them, taking a seat next to Akane.

"Find anything?" I ask.

"I think so. These files are unsolved but the kills were kind of brutal compared to the five other ones." She says as she shows me. The first victim had his guts removed, by the autopsy he was still alive when he was cut open which led him to bleed to death. The victim was seventeen at the time of death. The second victim had his wrists cut open and the cause of death was of a hemorrhagic shock due to the blood lost. This victim was nineteen, actually he turned nineteen three days before his death and the last victim was killed by getting throat slashed open, cause of death was the same as the others and he was twenty-five.

"I think they might be connected because of the cause of death. It was like the criminal was trying to find a way to extract the victim's blood out." Akane points out.

"I'd say they are look at the victim's date of birth. If they had lived these victims would be the same age as Gino and I." That's too suspicious to be just coincidental.

"Did you know any of them Kougami?" She asks.

"Yeah. They were part of the gang that bullied Gino back in high school." I reply as I close the files. "This man probably began killing by attacking people that caused Gino any harm in the past. He used them as practice in order to discover what is signature is which we did found out which are the paintings of his victims painted with their own blood. When that was done he began experimenting with individuals similar to Gino, trying to perfect his technique."

Kagari scratches his head; I can tell he's trying to figure more out of his own but can't get any further. "Kou you make it sound like this guy was perfecting his method in order to drain blood but not kill."

"Yeah and if that's the case it means our situation just changed." If Fukushima is our guy and he took Gino, killing him probably isn't even in his thoughts. He's been killing Gino's so called enemy, thinking that he's righteous…

"Alright inspector Aoyanagi, we'll be right there." Akane didn't have to say anything, we knew what it meant. Risa got Fukushima into custody. I follow Akane to the interrogation room and I barely even recognized the manta first glance. He lost a good amount of weight since the last I saw him over eight years ago, his hair has started greying and his face is starting to show signs of aging. Somehow I remembered him bigger or maybe he was taller than I was back in high school and I outgrew him by a couple of inches.

Risa has already started interrogating him; he doesn't look worried and has that same smile he always had back then. He doesn't seem to be hesitant as he answers Risa's questions. She doesn't waste any time to show him a picture and just then his expression went white as Risa takes out more photos one after another. I guess she's using the: we suspect you of murdering all of these people tactic and one picture catches my eye, its Gino's. After a few minutes, Risa puts the pictures away and exits the interrogation room.

"If it's him he's one hell of a good liar. It's not him." If it's not him then I have no idea who it might even be. I take the file from Risa's hand and enter the interrogation room; much to my surprise Risa didn't say anything to stop me and Akane didn't try to intervene either.

"Shinya, you made it to a detective. Good for you." He says trying to force that same smile but the images he saw affected him more than what he is willing to show.

I take out Gino's picture and place it back in front of him before sitting down. I watch him as he takes the picture in his hands. "You took an interest in Nobuchika Ginoza the moment his mother died. You will tell me what that was about."

"Am I a suspect for that reason? Nobuchika was a brilliant student, who was then filled with grief. I knew he had an interest in flora so I invited him to the gardening club that I directed to help sooth his pain and it helped him greatly. I am guilty for doing my job; I care for all students even those who I have not gotten the privilege to teach." He says handing the picture back to me.

"Gino was abducted right from his home late at night, his dog killed and we know whoever did this killed a lot of people already. Some of the victims are some that used to pick on Gino back in the day, professor anything you know will help."

"The boy barely spoke to me, he came by the greenhouse about five to ten minutes a day, most of the time with little miss Risa. He was quite popular with the ladies of the group." He says.

"Was there any other guys in the gardening club?"

"Yes a matter of fact there was just one other. He joined a week later; he was a big sturdy young man." He says while he was demonstrating with his arms how big this kid was back then.

"Do you remember his name?"

"Strange enough I do not. He was an odd young man, always only interested in what Nobuchika was doing in the greenhouse and he was never able to grow anything." If this is our guy then he'd fit into Izaya's description but he doesn't fit in professor Saiga's. That would give the criminal an age of twenty eight and we know for sure that he's got a total of eight body counts so far and by professor Saiga he could have even more.

"If you saw a picture, would you be able to point him out?"

"Of course, I never forget a face." If we can get Fukushima and Izaya to pick the same picture, we'll have our guy if not it will be two prime suspects. Either way we'll get our guy, the hardest part will be to find him.

* * *

><p><strong>All the people that were fighting with the ones who were saying no well they knew what was coming, since they have read my fanfic Bloodstained Night. :3 I'm not even sorry lol.<strong>

**So originally I was working on a Kougami POV so it would have been a shame to scrap it so I added it as 8.5.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hahahaha I'm still laughing at the reaction. The fuck you to the this is fucking awesome was great :3**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Aoyanagi<strong>

This case keeps taking twist and turns like it's a damn rollercoaster. Out of the faces taken from the memory scoop that Kougami had to put himself through for a whole day came to absolutely nothing for Izaya. The man we are looking for wasn't within those faces. Shion even aged each face by ten years just to be sure and still nothing.

When we just have absolutely no time we get thrown curve balls, in this case we keep getting constant one thrown right at us at the exact moment we get a slight momentum going. I welcome professor Fukushima to look at all the faces when he finally arrives at four thirty in the afternoon; he looks at each carefully when he picks one up and hands it to me.

"That's the boy." He says as he crosses his arms.

I quickly look over the boy's profile Shion had gotten me earlier. He's still alive and looks like he's still living with his parents at his age which is kind of odd and he is unemployed nor has he have had any previous jobs either and I can see why too? "Are you sure Hideki Yoshida is the one?"

"Yes positive." He answers with a firm tone. Kougami told me that I should have seen this guy when I used to go to the green house with Ginoza but in all honesty I never stopped to even notice the other students that were there.

"Professor it says here in his file that he was diagnosed with moderate to severe mental retardation. It was suggested that he might be suffering from Down syndrome or Autism but he was never properly diagnosed." I inform him not that it seemed to surprise him.

"Now that you mention it he was a bit unusual and I believe his parents came to me for that very reason."

"Alright thank you professor for coming all the way here. This will be very helpful." I tell him as I shake his hand and he leaves. I look again through Hideki's file and this is just a big pile of nothing. It says that he measures six feet, ten inches and weighs two hundred and seventy pounds now. He is quite the giant and I would have considered him a possible candidate to being able to abduct a man of Ginoza's size with ease but with his intelligence there is no way that he'd be able to come up with any of that. He lives in downtown Tokyo and according to his file; he lives with both his parents and has never been employed due to his mental condition. Apparently he can't distinguish what is right from wrong of which is understandable to not want him somewhere in the work place.

A knock on the door takes me out of my thoughts as Mizue enters with a package in her arms. "Inspector Aoyanagi a package arrived. It's not address to anyone but division one."

I take the package, the box is rather light, and whatever is in it doesn't weight much. I quickly inspect the wrapping, there isn't a return address or a name written on the package only that it's especially for division one. I can't bring myself to rip the brown paper enveloping the box; I don't like the feeling I have in my gut as I stare at the package in my hands.

"Inspector?" Mizue asks with sudden concern.

"It's alright; I'll take this to inspector Tsunemori. You worked hard all day, go home early and rest." I tell her as I start picking up the pictures, placing them back into their files.

She offered to help put things together first but I just brushed it off and with that she left. It's been a difficult seventy two hours and I worked Mizue almost around the clock too; she deserves to have a break. Who knows when I'll be able to give her a little time off again.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9.5<strong>

**Akane**

Another day has passed and I don't feel like we've done any significant progress. Inspector Aoyanagi took on the task to show the pictures of all the faces to Izaya and professor Fukushima. Izaya was able to come early this morning but he wasn't able to recognize any of them as the guy he met and professor Fukushima only could come much later in the afternoon due to him teaching. I wonder if inspector Aoyanagi got better luck with professor Fukushima than Izaya or if it had all been for nothing.

"Is there really nothing we can do? I mean there must be something?" As much as I appreciate Kagari's enthusiasm right now, there really isn't anything we can go on. All we can do is wait; otherwise we'll just be going in circle.

"If the culprit turns out to be the student Fukushima was talking about then professor Saiga's profiling was wrong." Ms. Kunizuka states.

I look at Mr. Kougami; he's been too quiet ever since we came back from visiting professor Saiga. Okay he's never been the heavy talker but he's never been this quiet before. Even Mr. Masaoka hasn't spoken much since the beginning of this case either; I understand that both are worried about Mr. Ginoza but staying quiet in their own thoughts isn't helping. Both my top enforcers are physically here but not mentally and I need their wisdom badly for this case.

"That's something that's been bothering me. Professor Saiga has never been wrong before when it comes to profiling a criminal so I wouldn't be ready to call his profiling false." Kougami says, his chin lying on his fists breaking his silence since he interrogated professor Fukushima yesterday.

"Mr. Masaoka?" I look at him as I spoke his name. "What do you think?"

"What I think?" He asks while looking at everyone before continuing. "I think we're dealing with two culprits not just one."

"What? Seriously?" I'm not so sure about that, otherwise wouldn't it be easier to catch two criminals? One is bound to make a slip up and expose the other which has not been the case here yet and why even use Izaya to sell his paintings in the first place if he has a partner?

"No matter how you slice it little missy, it is impossible for a single man to abduct his victims without leaving some sort of trace behind." Yeah that's the odd part of all the victims we've found so far. They all disappear without a single trace; no one hears anything or even notices that something happened in the area. The victims were either last seen leaving from work or leaving from their home to go to work. Mr. Ginoza is the first that actually gets abducted right into his own home so why the sudden change in motive? Why couldn't the culprit abduct Mr. Ginoza when leaving the bureau or coming in to work?

"I'm with pops on this one." Kougami voice out as he stretches his arms over his head.

"Yeah but why use Izaya if he has a partner?" I ask.

"Probably because his partner is incompetent without him. We are dealing with two criminals but one thing is for sure one of them is the dominant which is safe to assume that he's probably older too and the other is the submissive one but don't allow the submissive to fool you. He might not be as dangerous as his partner but I'll bet the beast will come out if the other is in trouble." Mr. Masaoka answers my question as he gets up to get a can from the vending machine and comes back to his seat.

"Now that you mention it, it suddenly makes sense." Kagari says as he grabs a sheet of paper and starts drawing something that soon looks like Mr. Ginoza's home layout. "We found Dime in the kitchen here and we know that Gino's bedroom is right at the other end of the condo here. One took care of the dog while the other grabbed Gino while he was sleeping. We also know that Dime's neck was fractured, the stabs must have been done afterwards."

"If Ginoza was sleeping when he was attack that would eliminate any signs of struggle. Professor Saiga mentioned that he believes the culprit to have knowledge in pharmaceutical so we can assume that a drug with anesthesia properties was used on Ginoza." What Ms. Kunizuka says makes sense. Mr. Ginoza can't fight back if he's drugged, and that could easily be chloroform that was used and when he woke in panic it was already too late as the drug took effect.

"Good you're all here!"

I look over my shoulder to see inspector Aoyanagi coming this way with a box wrapped in a brown paper. She doesn't say anything as she places the box right in the middle of the table as she starts pacing back and forth while biting her thumb nail.

"What's that?" Kagari asks as he inspects the package.

"I don't know but its address to division one." She says. Her tone present with anxiety and I start having a weird feeling in my gut as I stare at the box. No one is moving I guess were all feeling the same way, we're all just looking at the box as to who will have the guts to open it first.

Mr. Kougami is the one that gets up and grabs the package. He waste little time ripping the brown paper off the box and opens it. I stand up to look what is in the box when Mr. Kougami just stands there starring at the content, inspector Aoyanagi is pacing back and forth even more. What I see in the box wasn't what I was expecting, without a doubt it was like the others we had found. Mr. Ginoza's portrait painted in blood, I take it into my hands trying to control my hands from shaking. I just can't believe it, so what does this mean? Does it mean that Mr. Ginoza is dead? No this just can't be.

"Kou what is that?" Kagari's question snaps me back to reality as I look at Mr. Kougami holding a small disc in his hands.

"We should bring it to Shion." Kagari states.

We all get up and I place the canvas back inside the box to bring with the other evidence. While we were walking I asked inspector Aoyanagi if she had found anything but she came out empty handed after Professor Fukushima had positively identified the student but turned out to be a mental handicap and it was only when she was putting things away that Inspector Shisui came to give her the package.

I don't get what is the motive of this man. All current evidence shows that his real target had always been Mr. Ginoza and all the previous victims were just practice, also we recently found out that this criminal has been killing people that had previously attacked Mr. Ginoza. Everything shows that this criminal was a long time stalker and admirer but now with this painting, what does it mean and why sends it directly to us? He didn't even bother to sell it like he did to the others, so why?

We arrive at Ms. Karanomori and quickly explain the current situation as we show her the blood painting. She shakes her head in disbelief as she takes the disc and inserts into her computer.

She opens up a file and carefully inspects the content. "It seems it's just an audio recording."

"Play it." I sense malice from Mr. Kougami's tone as Ms. Karanomori starts the recording. The voice that comes out of the speakers is without a doubt Mr. Ginoza's but it's the sounds he's making that sends chills down my spine. The screams and cries of pain are almost unbearable to hear as Mr. Masaoka walks out after listening to the track for five minutes.

Ms. Karanomori stops the track and turns around to look back at us. "The track last an hour and a half." She says nervously.

Mr. Kougami walks away and I quickly follow him, I honestly have no idea what his intentions are right now, he doesn't say anything but I know he's fuming with rage. As we walk we find Mr. Masaoka sitting on the couch in the lobby, I can't even start to imagine what's going through his head right now.

"Pops…" Kougami says as he walks up to Mr. Masaoka, crouching in front of him to meet his gaze. I can hear Mr. Kougami telling him something but I can't understand what he's saying but it doesn't take long before Mr. Masaoka to burst into tears and that really hurts. Seeing him break down like that is heart breaking, we're doing everything we can and it's still not good enough.

I leave Mr. Masaoka to Mr. Kougami and go back to see Ms. Karanomori only to get that audio blast into my ears again. Inspector Aoyanagi is sitting in the far corner holding her head while the others just listen to the audio.

"How's old man Masaoka?" Kagari asks as Ms. Karanomori pauses the track.

"Not good." I answer as I take a seat on the couch.

"That would be any father hearing his kid getting brutally tortured and that's not knowing if he's dead." Kagari says followed by Ms. Kunizuka slapping the back of his head.

What do I do? Chances are that whoever delivered the package was just some random individual that the criminal chose just like he did with Izaya. If we pursue to find this person then we are doing exactly what he wants, to him this is all just a game.

He chooses random people to deliver his signatures or maybe they are not that much random. He knows a lot about his victims, well he knows Mr. Ginoza pretty well. He knew that Mr. Ginoza's security system was lagging or maybe it was done on purpose and he just so happens to use someone who is a technician to get us suspicious of Izaya which was only natural for us to do. He made us take a wrong turn to give him time and that was probably to make the painting and now he's done so what else does he want? On the audio I can't tell what was actually happening other than that Mr. Ginoza was in a lot of pain, his voice overlapped any other background noises.

Thinking back at what Mr. Masaoka said; that he doesn't send his partner to deliver anything because he is probably incompetent and his partner is most likely younger… What if?

"Inspector Aoyanagi. The student professor Fukushima identified, does he have any relatives?" I hastily ask.

"Other than his parents, I'm not sure." She answers as she rubs her temples.

Ms. Karanomori switches screen and opens the database. "What was his name?"

"Hideki Yoshida."

It doesn't take long for Ms. Karanomori to search the name inspector Aoyanagi gave her. Just by looking at his profile picture I can tell that this man is huge, I wouldn't want to be caught alone with him.

"Apparently he has an older brother who is ten years older than he is. His name is Seiho Yoshida with an age of thirty eight. He's no small man either with a height of six, five and weighting at a two hundred and fifty seven pounds."

"Where is Seiho?" I ask Ms. Karanomori.

"Says that he lives with his parents, same as his brother and listen to this. Seiho Yoshida was a P.E teacher in Ginoza's old high school and his father was a pharmacist before he retired, mother was an artist." That would explain where he got his knowledge about drugs and his talent for art but if he was a teacher at Mr. Ginoza's old high school then why didn't Mr. Kougami have any memories of him? In the end professor Saiga called it head on except for the part of our culprit having a partner.

"Was a teacher so he was a teacher there? Where does he work now?" Aoyanagi asks.

"No idea. Looks like he's been changing jobs constantly. The longest job he's had was three years and you guessed it, it was during Ginoza's years in high school." Constantly changing jobs isn't a good thing for him, the more that it makes him suspicious.

"What was the point of sending us that audio? That's what I don't get."

"He wants us to know that he's in control but he also wants to confuse and anger us so we make a mistake." Mr. Masaoka's voice took me by surprise; his expression is stern and hard. Like a wild beast that just woke up from a long slumber and is just anxious to taste blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, tell me what you think about the new chapter and toodles :3<strong>

**Oh yeah I changed my Pen Name again. I was LadyKise now LadyGinoza.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back :3 I'm not even sorry XD**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kougami<strong>

There's nothing I want more than to see this man turn into pink slush. I listened to that audio over and over again last night and the more I listened the more the rage boiled up inside of me. Gino's cries overshadowed most of the other sounds in the background but I was able to manage to hear him by twerking with the audio. That bastard! Before I let Sibyl judge him I'll enjoy unleashing my rage on that fucker first, I'll make him suffer for all the pain he's given to Gino.

"Kou, don't do anything reckless." I look up to pops when he spoke. He doesn't have to tell me that, we had a long talk about the situation last night, I know what's at stake here. I understand what we are facing against, he sent that package especially for us and considering that pops and I are the closest to Gino. It was his way of attacking us personally, hoping that we will go in after him blinded by our rage.

If we take into account that he's been killing everyone that has caused Gino any forms of pain, I'll assume that pops and I are on his killing list. It's safe to assume that he always wanted Gino in the first place so he abducted him knowing full well that would get pops and I to come out from the dog pound. He's using Gino to get to us so he can do his two final kills, the only question is that does he view Risa as one of his possible kill victims too?

Pops became an enforcer when Gino was young, that in a sense caused him pain but he still pulled himself together and then I came in. I was probably an obstacle for Seiho, he couldn't get close to Gino like he wanted because chances are he didn't want to be seen and then I became an enforcer. I'd be ready to place all bets that his real target is me, he must think with me gone he'll have more of a form of control over Gino.

The paddy wagons comes to a halt followed by the large doors opening. We get up and walk out meeting Akane with her dominator already at hand. I pick up mine and walk up to her.

"Be prepared for anything in there." I tell her.

"Yeah, lets finish this." She replies as confident as ever.

Risa's division head off to the back of the building as we go in by the front. He won't have a single place he'll be able to run, we'll have him cornered like the fucking rat that he is. When you think about it, this guy used his younger brother who is mentally ill to help him abduct his victims who probably doesn't even realize that he's doing something wrong. He manipulate innocent people into doing his dirty work for him, he's despicable.

I carefully glance at each faces we pass by. We meet with Risa's team as they take the stairwell while we take the elevator up to the third floor.

"That guy is an idiot if he thinks we couldn't find him." Kagari voices out as he holds his dominator closer to his face as we get off the elevator and approaches his apartment. I ask pops to cover me as everyone got out of my way as I kick the door open. All is clear so far as Kagari and Kunizuka enters the apartment first, dominators ready to shoot if need be.

"There's nobody here." Kunizuka calmly states.

Kagari slides his finger on the dining table and inspects the dust that sticked on his finger with disgust. "Hell doesn't look like anyone's been here in months or maybe even years. Look at all the dust."

I should have known, it would have been much too easy to find him. He always thinks a few steps ahead, he knew we would have checked the database for his location. Now exactly where did he go? Pops' voice catches my attention as he asks for the forensic drones to the room he's in. Kunizuka doesn't ask any questions and leaves to go get them and I go straight to pops, can't say this is a pretty site. Two bodies severely decomposed laid on the large bed, looks like they got their heads bashed by a heavy object while they were still sleeping. They never even knew what was going on…

"He killed his own parents in their sleep." Pops states as he shakes his head in disbelief. Anyone willing to take the life of the people that brought you into this world is beyond mentally messed up.

"They were an obstacle to his goal. He eliminated the problem even if it meant murdering his own parents. " I answer back.

"You raise your kids hoping for the best, you never expect them to turn on you this way." I give a small pat on pops' shoulder as I quickly look around the room, doesn't look like anything as been stolen either. So his sole objective was simply murder his two parents like they were nothing more than animals.

I leave this scene for pops to handle as I join Akane in the living room, reporting what we found in the parents' bedroom but I encourage her that she did not need to see the corps. The stench alone would be enough to make her sick.

Risa's team started asking question to the residence of the complex for any information about the Yoshidas. Again just like all the other kills he does, no one heard a thing or even knew something had happened in the first place. Shion ran a few checks here and there about the parents, it would seem that their pensions was taken out of their banking account every month. They didn't have much to their name but what they did have had been paid without any delay each month. He took every step necessary to avoid raising suspicions that something had happened to his folks, it's also safe to assume that his brother must be with him too but where?

"Once again we are thrown back at the start…" I can feel a bit of disappointment in her tone as she spoke, can't say that I blame her.

"Not exactly." Pops answers as he joins us. "He's starting to slip, a little but still slipping."

"What do you mean?" Akane asks with a confused expression.

"Right now he is hoping that we will go on a hunting frenzy. Kougami, Aoyanagi and including myself are possible candidate to kill but he also was impatient into having Nobuchika in his grasp and that is his major error." Pops states.

"Chances are that he kidnapped Mr. Ginoza to get both of you out in the open." Yeah that's the conclusion that pops and I came up with last night, but chances are that I'm the main target and pops is just an added bonus.

"Exactly and let's assume in his head that we fear for Gino's life. Then that would make us anxious and most likely to go in hunting blindly making his kills much easier for him but that's where he miss calculated when he sent that audio with that painting." I say as I follow Akane out of the apartment. "He won't kill Gino but he wants us to believe that's what his intentions are but after twerking with the audio last night I managed to hear that bastard and no he won't kill Gino. He's obsessed with Gino, he's nothing more than a prize to Seiho, he's worked too hard to have Gino killed just like that and I'm guessing that he's also giving drugs to help reduce Gino's psycho-pass too."

"How do we find him then? His slip ups are not big enough to give us any lead." True, can't argue with her on that one.

Considering that we got the painting within seventy two hours after Gino was abducted, I'll assume that Gino got his blood extracted for about a day or two in between a few hours' intervals. That would have given a day for Seiho to paint the portrait and time to dry. After hearing that audio, he no longer has any interest into extracting blood, just forcing sexual acts unto Gino. Who knows how many times that fucker forced himself on Gino and the thing is that before we can even get to him it will happen a few times again too and that just helps to boil the anger inside of me even more.

"It's our turn to play games. Tell inspector Aoyanagi to declare to the media that the unsolved murders have been solved with the killer responsible for the murders has been judged by the Sibyl system. He wants the attention, he won't stand for someone else having taken the credit for his kills."

"Mr. Kougami but that will enrage Seiho and he might actually harm Mr. Ginoza for that!" Akane quickly exclaims in protest to the idea, not that I can blame her though.

"Nothing he hasn't done already so it won't matter but it could be enough to make him slip." I look at pops, he doesn't have to say anything for me to understand that he's not too thrill about this gamble either. So far we don't have anything else to go with, we have to gamble on this one. We've exhausted all other possibilities and nothing works, we don't have any other choices.

We run into Risa in the hall and tell her of the current plan of action, not that she likes it any better but still goes along with it. So far all we've been doing is exactly what he wants us to do, we've been playing right into his hands in his little game, now it's our turn. By making Risa make the announcement it already removes the pressure off division one, making it look as if division two is in charge of this case, something that he's not expecting. He won't only be angry that his works were credited to someone else but that if his goal is truly to kill pops or myself he will have to change his method because he'll then be thinking that he'll have to go through division two first.

Gino hold on just a bit longer…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 10.5<strong>

**Ginoza**

"Come here… If someone grabs you from behind, remember to use your elbow to hit him in the ribs and if someone lounges at you, use his momentum to give him a knee in the guts. Most of the time the best blows are not with your fists…"

… Dreaming about that, how ironic. Kougami thought me how to fight but I always sucked at it, I don't know I guess in the back of my mind I don't want to hurt the other person. Fighting was never something that interested me, not like using violence will stop other violence anyway but just amplify it…

The sound of the door closing last night woke me up when he came back. I didn't move as he started taking his clothes off, I guess I was hoping that he would have thought I was sleeping not that he even cared. He opened the cell door and proceeded to remove the ankle cuff then takes my clothes off and proceeded to violate me again. Once he was done, he did the same thing as before, he sat in that chair in the corner and waited for me to get dressed again, replaced the ankle cuff and went straight to sleep in the other bed.

The same thing occurred early this morning before he left to who knows where. My whole body is sore, everywhere hurts so bad and my neck must look pretty damn awful with the amount of times he's bitten me. It doesn't matter where I look on my body all I see are bruises. How pathetic when I stop and think that my day will practically be lying around doing nothing just to wait for that pervert to come back and have his way until he gets tired and leaves me alone for a few hours…

What would Kougami do in my position? How would he get out of this? Knowing him he'd be able to take on this creep with no problem, when it comes to brute strength he's always been better than me but there has to be something I can come up with to escape. Trying to play with that guy's head will be nothing more than a dead end so no use even trying, the only thing it will do is make my situation even worse. If only I could use something to pick the lock on the cuff on my ankle then I could concentrate on unlocking the cell door and make my escape.

I really don't want to be here when he gets back, I don't want to have to go through that again. This silence and this constant anxiety is driving me crazy. How can I stay calm in this kind of situation? I can't stop and be able to think properly, all my minds keeps going back to is him and what he'll do.

I hear footsteps outside the room and I feel my gut drop and my heart starts pounding faster. I'm not ready for this again, not again! Just kill me now and stop torturing me! The footsteps are getting closer and the door opens but to my odd relief it's not him. The man that comes in is even larger than the other but he acts rather strange. He's a grown man but acts rather childish like.

I watch him from where I'm curled up in the corner of the room on the bed as he leaves the room and comes back with some food and a bottle of water. He keeps humming playfully to himself as he comes closer to my cell as he motions to me to come closer to him. He's really odd but somehow he looks familiar but I can't place where I've seen him before.

At first I'm not so sure but after he keeps gesturing me to come closer what the hell he can't possibly be any worse than the other guy so I go as far as I can and he pushes the food and the bottle of water closer to me. It's not much but it's better than nothing.

"Thank you." I tell him but I'm not even sure if he understood what I told him, he just stares at me as I take the bag. I quickly look on the package, looks safe enough to eat.

"What's your name?" I ask him but he doesn't seem to understand what I said. "I'm Nobuchika Ginoza, what is your name?" I ask him again, this time trying my best to ask him with gestures, maybe he'll understand better.

"… Hideki… Yoshida…" He finally answers after a few tries in trying to pronounce those two words. The name is familiar, I've definitely heard it before. Where do I know him from? Did I meet him during a case? I don't think so, if I had I would have made a report about it and I would have remembered writing his name down, I definitely did not meet him during my training at the academy for the MWPSB training… Wait a minute now I remember, I met him in professor Fukushima's gardening club, I surely did not remember him being that huge back then, he's a giant.

"Hideki can you let me out of here?" I ask him as I eat. He shook his head in response in a rather childish matter. Mentally he really hasn't grown at all, now that I see him and the memories are coming back he's still exactly the same. For some reason he was always watching what I was doing in the green house to the point that it annoyed Aoyanagi, she thought of him as a freak but he's just ill. It's not his fault for how he is, he was born that way which is sad when you stop and think about it.

"What day is it Hideki?" I ask.

"One, nine… October." He answers after a few tries to pronounce the month right. October nineteen, so it's been four days since I've been here, somehow it feels longer than that. By the daylight that is coming in through the window, I'd say it's pretty late in the afternoon too.

"Hideki I can't stay here, I need to go home. Will you let me go home?" Again he just shook his head. "Can you tell me why I can't go home?"

"Big brother… Mad you leave." He answers after a few minutes as he worked hard to choose his words the best he could.

"That man is your brother Hideki?" I ask and he nods quickly and the only thing that goes through my mind is oh boy. Mental disorder is usually genetic, now it explains why the guy is a crazy lunatic. There's definitely something wrong with his head, maybe not the same illness as Hideki but he isn't normal either.

"Your big brother keeps me here against my will. See he caused me all these injuries. They hurt a lot." I tell him as I show Hideki some of the bruises on my arms and the bite marks on my neck. If I can get him to understand that what his insane brother is doing, I might be able to get myself out of this mess with his help.

He starts playing with his fingers as he rocks himself back and forth, I know he's processing what I said in his mind but he seems to be fighting with himself too. Part of him wants to help but another part is being controlled by his brother. By the way he is cruel towards me I can only imagine what he does to his brother, he really is the worst.

"Hideki… I'm an inspector for the MWPSB. Do you understand what that means?" I ask him as I try to study his expression. He looks at me after a few seconds and nods as he continues to rock back and forth. "I need you to help so I can go back to where I belong."

He starts to shake his head rather violently as he gets up and starts pacing in the room. With both hands he grabs his hair and he just looks like he's lost it until he calms back down when he hears a door open and close in the distant.

I've become familiar with his footsteps by now as they start coming closer. It doesn't take long for him to enter the room and I go back to the corner I had occupied since morning. Hideki looks like a frighten child as he holds his hands near his mouth. His brother looks angry, I'm not sure what happened but whatever it is I feel like I'm going to pay for it soon.

He looks at Hideki before telling him to leave and to return to his room of which he does without a single word. My heart feels like I just ran a mile none stop while my gut keeps dropping. He closes the door and starts undressing, throwing his clothes on his bed as he looks at me with that sinister expression of his. As always once he finishes removing his clothes he just stands there looking at me as if I'm some piece of meat and he's just ready to eat. He opens a drawer of his night table and takes out the key to unlock my cell, open the door and just stands there as if he wants me to look at his naked body, for me to see what I do to him. He's just sickly disgusting, just by looking at me, he's already hard not that it helps to calm me down just knowing the pain that's about to come.

"Did you miss me Nobuchika? Cause I sure missed you." He says as he walks towards me and I just can't move. Why do I constantly freeze up, all I do is curl myself up as if I'm hoping that will be enough to keep me safe is just pitiful.

"I want something different." Different? It doesn't take long to figure what it was when he grabs my hair and places his dick near my mouth. No way, he's not going to make me do that as I turn my head away.

With that he yanks my head back and forces me unto my back as he sits on my chest and he takes a hold of my jaw with his hand and squeezes it hard. The pain alone makes my mouth open and he waste no time shoving his dick inside, thrusting inside my mouth.

"Just as I thought yours is hotter and tighter than the others." I can't breath as tears come flowing out. With each thrust I can't help but gag, with his hand tightly holding my jaw open I can't bite him out as all I can do is suffocate when suddenly I feel something warm starting to go down my throat as he pulls out and holds my mouth close forcing me to swallow. It taste bitter which only causes me to gag even more.

He gets off me only to violently turn me around, pulling my pants down followed by that same excruciating pain with each thrust. His moaning filled the room mixed with my cries of pain as I try again to silence them by biting into the sheets but barely managing. He's even rougher than before as he applies more pressure onto my back as he thrust deeper inside.

He suddenly pulls out as he reaches for my ankle, removing the cuff and I know that can't be good for me as he turns me around on my back. He yanks on my pants as I try to fight him off when he lifts his hand to hit me as I close my eyes bracing for the impact that's coming when none came instead I feel my neck being squeezed as both his hands are wrapped around my neck, suffocating me.

"You're going to let me fuck you as much as I want. You will stay put, open your legs for me and only me do you understand?" He says as he releases his grip of my neck; he's totally lost it if that was even possible to begin with. A few coughs escape my throat as I try to regain my breath. I don't know what happened today but he's unleashing all his rage on me… Dad… Kougami… Have you started to corner him? If so, hurry up cause you are waking up an hungry beast and I'm not sure I'll be able to hang on until you find me, that is if he doesn't decide to kill me before that.

He unbuttons my shirt and finishes taking off my pants as he roughly opens my legs lifting my hips, not wasting time thrusting is member inside me followed by more pain as he thrust even harder as he holds my hips, his finger digging deeper into my skin. The pain is unbearable as I can't control my screams nor the tears coming down my face anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>:3 Review tell me what you think. Send me a fuck you on tumblr if it helps manage your anger XD I'm not even sorry lol<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey I got some much fuck yous in my inbox on tumblr and here that it was just hilarious. Well enjoy and see I started with a Gino POV aren't I just nice :3**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ginoza<strong>

I must have lost conscious due to the pain… My head hurts… I don't know how many times he came and quite frankly I don't care, the pain is enough to tell me that it was one too many. If he continues to be this rough on me, he'll cause some serious damage.

I feel something warm on my back as something is over my waist as I look down to see a hand. Shit… He fell asleep right next to me. I carefully lift his arm that's around my waist at the same time I carefully crawled off the bed, trying my best not to disturb him. He didn't cuff my ankle, he must have forgotten either way this is my chance. I quietly look for where he threw my clothes on the floor, putting them on as quickly as I can without making any sounds.

I tip toe to the chair, taking the key, opening the cell door and quietly closing it behind me as I locked the door. Looks like he's still fast asleep as I carefully walk to the bedroom door carefully opening it, making sure I don't see Hideki anywhere. He's not a terrible person but I can't tell what is going through his head either so I can't trust him. If I get caught by him, it's all over for me.

Closing the door slowly behind me, I find myself back in the same room I was in when I was getting my blood extracted from my body. The room itself looks even creepier in the dark, so far so good I don't see anyone as I tip toe across the room to the door. Carefully unlocking it without making too much sound, open it and go out. What I find is not exactly what I was expecting though, I thought that I was in a complex, somewhere in the city but turns out this place is in the middle of nowhere. This house is surrounded by trees and the ground is cold on my bare feet but what the hell it's not going to be worse than being raped and tortured to death by that guy.

I start running as fast as I can but being bare foot makes it rather hard on the cold rough ground, I don't know where I'm going but I'll figure that out later, the only thing I care about is getting as far away from this place as possible. The more distance I can put between myself and this place before he wakes up the better because if he gets his hands on me again, he'll kill me for sure.

It doesn't take too long for my feet to start aching as I enter the forest. The branches and the pine needles are stinging my feet and; the cold ground isn't helping and the night air isn't warm either. If the sun can only rise it will warm up the air a bit but considering that it's the middle of October, I rather doubt it will make much of a difference. If only I could find another home or something so I can contact the bureau and have the team come down but so far all I see are endless trees.

The sky is starless tonight nor can the moon shine with all those clouds covering the sky. I could have used the natural light to help me see where I'm going a little. A few times since I entered the forest I've been getting smacked across the face by a branch here and there. The colder I get, the harder the hits feels as the branches are hitting me which I know really isn't the case but it stills feels more painful.

How long have I been walking already? I'm freezing, I can barely feel my toes and my fingers. A few times I've stopped to try and heat them up but it's not doing much so I just decided to keep on going. I soon gave up on running after tripping face first on the ground a few times causing a few scraps to my hands which I just didn't need the added pain to the list of the other parts that hurt on me.

It feels like I've walked for hours, maybe it's been hours I can't tell but the more time passes the crippling anxiety only grows as each sound I hear makes me jump. I don't see anything but it doesn't help relieve the fear that's twisting at my guts. Fear that all of a sudden he'll pop out from behind me or I'll come face to face with him and I won't be able to get away.

A drop of water hits my cheeks as I look up to get a few more hit my face until it just starts down pouring hard, the rain feels even colder as it doesn't take long for my clothes to get soaking wet. Keep walking is all I can do as I keep trying to go in a straight pattern, not attempting to go right or left unless I necessarily have to just in case I lose my way and I end up going in circles and go back there by mistake.

As I keep going the forest starts to get thinner with more shrubs than actually trees as I feel relieved to see in the distance a house. There isn't any lights on, the people occupying it must be all asleep at this hour. I start running again ignoring the rush of pain with each steps when I suddenly stop before a stream, just imagining how cold it must be isn't too encouraging to enter. The hell I'm already wet and I just go in and yeah it's colder than the rain. The rocks are painful to the touch with each step I make but I waste no time reaching the other side and go straight to the house. I start banging on the door, with each bang I look around just in case that he's there. I feel like I've become paranoid, maybe it's the cold that is starting to mess with my mind or that I'm just scarred of losing my sudden freedom that I never thought I'd have again. I keep banging until I hear the door knob turn and the door opens.

It's over…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 11.5<strong>

**Kougami**

That went rather well and now we wait. If he thinks like I believe that he does, Seiho will make a slip soon enough. The forensic bots were able to determine an estimate time of his parents' death and apparently they've been dead for at least seven years, if not longer. No other living relatives other than their sons and being both retired no one raised any suspicion that something was wrong. From their old colleagues both of them had never been social people, they mostly did not have the time to since their son Hideki was a workload all together.

"If Seiho is bound to act up for what we did, wouldn't it be better if we would be patrolling the streets?" Akane asks.

"No, we're better off waiting here. He's a wild beast that just got bitten, we don't want to run into his jaws." I answer. If we do patrol the streets in his state he won't wait to attack us and an individual in his state of mind, chances are that we won't even see him coming before it's too late resulting in serious injuries or worst deaths.

"So we stay clear from his wrath but it's okay to expose Mr. Ginoza in it?" When she puts it that way I guess it does sound pretty heartless but it's necessary.

"Like I said before, he won't kill Gino." I tell her not that it actually helps to get her on the same page as me.

Pops wasn't too much in a good mood when we got back to the bureau but it didn't take long before he cooled off. This is a huge gamble I'll admit that but sometimes in order to catch the bad guy we have to take certain risks.

Shion wasn't able to give us exactly what he does for living when she did a search in the database. He currently does not have any record that he actually has a job but we know that he has to be staying somewhere and getting a form of income somehow. His parents' pension isn't enough to support himself and his brother if you cut off their bills he's been paying to cover up their murder. So I got Shion to do a quick search about any robbery cases that came up unsolved and quite frankly more came up than I would have thought. The thing is most of the robbery cases can be linked together as being done by the same individual since the break ins are all the same and also is the stuff that got stolen.

"Kougami, I need to have a word with you." Pops tells me as he gets up and walks away as I follow him further away from the lobby, out of ear reach of the rest of the team.

"Pops I'm positive this will work." I start after a few minutes of silence.

"I know, not that I've never pulled that stunt before." He says as he takes a can out of the vending machine. "It's a gamble that it either works or it back fires badly."

"I know…" He doesn't have to tell me that, I know. I've placed every possible outcome into consideration, now just hoping for the best.

"When I did that stunt. The situation was similar and the victim managed to escape and run for her life but she didn't have the time to go far before the criminal caught her. He then proceeded to rape her to death before we got to her. When we got there he was still on top of her while she was limp and we shot right there on the spot during the act." That explains why this gamble worries pops so much, it's not just about Gino but that the last time it just didn't go well, he just doesn't want to go through that again. I can't say that it didn't cross my mind that it could happen to Gino, it has and I fear finding that bastard in the action but in the same time part of me is convince that it won't go down that way.

"Gino is smart, he'll pull through…"

Pops opens his can and takes a sip as he shakes his head. "When fear and panic sets in, it doesn't matter how intellectual you are. You don't think like you usually do. This plan is for Seiho to slip, we're hoping he either does a crime and makes a mistake or he either gets careless, giving Nobuchika a chance to run for his life."

"Pops I…"

"Whatever happens, either we win or lose I won't put the blame on your shoulders." He states as he places his mechanical hand on my shoulder.

"It isn't your fault either pops."

"No… It will all be on Seiho Yoshida. It's not us that made him do what he did, that's all his own doing." In a sense it is but if things go sour there will always be that what if we did that instead just like with Sasayama. If I had stopped him from running off on his own, he wouldn't have been alone and he would have had a fighting chance or it could have gone the way it did taking me along with him. That I'll never know what would have been…

"Gino is strong, I know he'll figure something out to survive." Gino is stubborn and for what he lacks in physical strength he makes up with his brains. When you stop and think about it, we really were the perfect pair. Everything I lacked he made up for and vice versa.

"When I go, I would like my son to be the one to bury me not the other way around. Burying my child is what frightens me down to the very core." As much he's trying to keep a poker face that's his sensitive spot right there. I can't pretend to know how pops feels, I don't have a kid but to a parent it has to be their worst nightmare to having to bury their kid. It goes against the proper order of things. Parents take care of their kids, they love them, protect them and then watch them grow older and then they can die knowing that they thought everything they could for their kids to go own but yeah I get that, the last thing I want to do is walk up to Gino's grave and that I'm left behind knowing that I failed to protect my best friend from dying. Knowing that he died alone and his last memories is of some freak sexually assaulting him and that just pisses me the hell off. Gino's had enough of being tormented to last a lifetime, he didn't deserve that and the thing is it will stick with him for the rest of his life.

We head off back to the lobby, Kagari and Kunizuka are arguing over something. Not sure what, not that I much care at this point and Akane seems to have run off somewhere. Pops and I sit on the couch as we watch Kagari get his ass nailed by Kunizuka. He always has to put his foot in his mouth but hey that helps change the mood once in a while.

"What happened missy?" Pops voice catches my attention as I look in his direction to find Akane in tears coming towards us.

"It's Mr. Ginoza…" She starts saying as she wipes her tears with her hands and I just felt my gut drop as I look at my feet. So that's it… Our… No my gamble didn't pay off…

"Professor Saiga just called me, Mr. Ginoza is safe! He's at professor Saiga's!" I quickly got up to my feet as Akane said those words. Kagari and Kunizuka quickly got up as we made our way out of the lobby. Akane quickly calls Aoyanagi to deliver the news about Gino's status and that we were on our way to pick him up while she would tag along with her own division.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy now? Well the right answer would be no cause the freak is still free and this fanfic isn't over :3 Toodles! Review tell me what you think, cross your fingers for no more rape, maybe or maybe not who knows.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kougami<strong>

"He's got a mild, maybe even moderate hypothermia and to top his trauma, he isn't doing too good. I can't get him to take off his wet clothes nor will he allow me to inspect his injuries." Professor Saiga states as he shows us where Gino is. Where Saiga had left him, sitting in front of the fire place wrapped in a blanket for additional heat, not moving or making a single sound.

Hypothermia is serious enough, when the body temperature drops, the heart, nervous system and other organs can't work properly like it normally does. If left untreated, hypothermia can eventually lead to complete failure of the heart and respiratory system and to death. Luckily the professor acted right away but if Gino is still wearing wet clothing is condition won't improve.

"A forensic should be done, after all he is a walking crime scene even if we do know who the abuser is but we still need to acquire the evidence by protocol. I don't recommend using sudden movements or force, it could worsen his mental state." Saiga continues explaining, making sure not to raise his tone too much. By looking at Gino, I don't even think he even realises that we're even here, like he's stuck in his own little world.

"I'll take care of it. Kougami I'll need your help." Pops tells me as he takes the dry clothes professor Saiga wanted to provide for Gino earlier and gives them to me as he carefully walks towards Gino in the living room.

"Hypothermia can cause him to be confused and cause difficulties speaking, not to mention the post-traumatic stress that he clearly has so be careful, we don't know how he may react. Slow, easy and gentle is most importance here." Like we didn't have enough to worry about, now we have another condition involved but that's the price I paid for having done that gamble. It paid off but not without its consequences but at least Gino's condition isn't life threatening, well not at this point however.

"Then we'll go with inspector Aoyanagi. Seiho can't be too far if Mr. Ginoza got here by foot." I'm not too thrilled with Akane going after this guy with only two of our enforcers but she'll be with division two and Risa is capable, that's the only that helps to ease my uneasiness. Honestly I'd rather be out there searching for the bastard myself but Gino also needs me here and if that freak would reach this place and something would happen without me here, I'd never forgive myself. If we're lucky that bastard will still be there but considering that it took us over an hour to get here and who knows how long it took for Gino to even get here by foot, he could have had the time to flee or chances are that he's currently on a chasse to find and get Gino back.

"Mr. Kougami, if Seiho comes do whatever it takes. Don't let him get near Mr. Ginoza no matter what." She doesn't have to tell me that twice, hell I'll kill him with my own two hands if I have to. Kagari wishes us good luck as he follows Akane out and Kunizuka not far behind and now it's only the four of us.

"I'll leave both of you alone with him. I'll be in the greenhouse if you need me, first aid and the sexual assault forensic evidence kit is here. Only do what you can, don't force him. If you can't get the evidence don't worry about it, just think about his wellbeing for now." With that Saiga left and I turned my attention back to Gino. Pops is already sitting next to him when I walk up to them. Gino is just starring at the flames, not blinking or moving, only his breathing allows me to know that he's in fact still alive. His face is badly bruised, he's got a busted lower lip and I can see some swelling around his jaw as well and I can only imagine what's hiding under that blanket.

"Nobuchika… Son." Pops gently calls out to him as he slowly touches Gino's back causing him to jump in panic but quickly as it came he calms back down when he realized that it was us.

Right there to think that he was so far gone into his mind that he wasn't even aware that we were right there next to him, if we had approached Gino in a rush we could have made him have an episode.

"… Dad…" The words were faint and it sounded like he has a sore throat when he spoke before he burst into tears. Pops held him in his arms as Gino just buried his face in his chest and cried.

I take out my dominator and point it towards Gino getting a disapproval glare from pops as he holds him tighter in his arms, surprisingly that Gino's crime co-efficient isn't that bad considering what he just went through. It's only seventy five, yeah it's high but it can be healed with therapy and proper treatment for his trauma, I can live with that number.

I put my dominator away, I checked what I wanted to know and my assumptions had been proven to be correct. There's no way Gino could have had kept a clear hue without being on some sort of medication so Seiho made sure to get what he wanted at the same time not cloud his victim's hue. The reason would be quite easy to figure out though, if Gino had been tainted black and he would have somehow managed to get away like he just did then the moment he would have been spotted by a street scanner his high psycho-pass would have been alerted and judgement would have been required. In Gino's case it could have been fatal further proving that Seiho never had any intentions of killing Gino to begin with and another reason if Gino became a latent criminal then that bastard wouldn't have been able to get near Gino ever again. He's a freak but I have to give it to him, he knew what he was doing.

"Nobuchika how about we get you out of those wet clothes? You'll get sick if you keep them on any longer." Pops asks as he takes Gino's face in both his hands and immediately I can see that's going to be a problem. The moment pops mentioned removing his clothes, Gino immediately held the blanked tighter around his shoulders and switched his gaze to the floor.

It's common behavior for victims of sexual assault to do that, they are ashamed that it happened, some even blame themselves for the act even though they are completely innocent. Some refuse to speak about it as if it never happened while others just can't forget it. How Gino will be is still early to tell but we'll see soon enough. I just hope if and when he does have flashbacks or nightmares that he won't be in an aggressive state or fall into depression and try to harm himself to forget the memories.

"Gino cooperate with us, we can't help you if you don't work with us. That bastard isn't here, it's just us." I kind of want to kick myself the moment I said it, especially after the professor said to be gentle, well gentle was never my strong point.

"That's right son, it's alright. You're safe now." Thankfully I have pops to pick up the pieces, he's more suited in these kinds of situations than I am. I just want to beat the shit out of Seiho Yoshida for what he did.

"He's out there…" Panic grew in Gino's tone as he spoke, having trouble pronunciation the words as he started shaking.

"Have I ever been beaten before? I'll kick his ass, turn him into pink slush if I have to. That bastard won't lay another finger on your head, that I swear so calm down Gino." A little smile formed on his face, only for a few seconds but it was still there which is good. However, the shaking remained but it helped to calm him down a bit as he released his grip of the blanket allowing it to fall to the floor and started unbuttoning his soaking wet shirt with pops's help. I hand over the dry clothes to pops as I look at Gino as he took off the shirt revealing his upper body. On both sides of his neck, covered in bite marks that actually went right through the skin to the point of drawing blood. Dark blue/blackish hand marks on his neck show clear signs of strangulation. On his arms the same hand marks can be seen for having squeezed him too hard… Hell there isn't a place I can look on his body and not see some form of bruise, they're everywhere. He's so marked that you have a hard time seeing his actual skin color.

I go get the kits Saiga had left on the kitchen counter, allowing myself to cool off at the same time. The pain that Gino went through during those four days, I can just imagine it and it only fuels my anger even more. When I look back at them, pops is talking to Gino. I'm not sure what he's saying but Gino just burst back into tears but the episode passes quick enough thanks to whatever pops is telling him. With both kits in hands I go back to them, I open the rape kit and take out a plastic bag as I take the wet clothes Gino just removed and place them in the bag then sealing it tight.

Since Gino was out running in the rain for who knows how long, whatever evidence that had been on him probably got washed away. I don't see the point of doing the rest, it will only serve to raise Gino's anxiety and it's already bad enough as it is. We already know who it is and the dominator will decide the rest for us.

I let pops treat Gino's wounds as I walk away to give them some space, even though Gino hasn't said anything he's embarrassed to be seen like this. He keeps avoiding eye contact with me but he doesn't with pops so at least that's good. Everything seems to be going good as pops started applying ointments and bandages to where it is needed and Gino starts to put on the dry clothes.

"There that must feel better." Pops says as he closes the first aid-kit.

I go stare outside through the windows, carefully observing in case the bastard shows up, so far so good but it's not over until he's been taken down. He's not the type to just let go and give up, he won't stop until he's dead. I always had a feeling that it would come down to this, I just don't want it to go down with Gino nearby.

"Nobuchika where are you going?" I turn around at pops' question just to see Gino go in the hall, it doesn't take long to find out where when we heard him throw up in the bathroom. Pops rubs his forehead in exhaustion as I go to the bathroom to find Gino on his knees face first above the toilet. Another symptom of hypothermia but in his case it could also be the anxiety he's had, either way it's better that it comes out.

"You alright?" I ask him, not really a question to ask in his case as I come closer to him, enough that I can see what came out. From what it looks like bile and semen, that explains the bruising and swelling around Gino's jaw, Seiho must have forced Gino to perform oral and from the looks of it, he's had to do it a few times too.

"… Ye-yeah…" He managed to say before he started gagging again followed by more vomit.

"Do you feel you're going to be sick again?" I ask as I come up to him. He shakes his head as he flushes the toilet and closes the lid. I help him up to his feet and help him to go back to the living room to where pops is. After being sick it's like all of his strength just suddenly left him as he uses me for support, that's just fine with me.

"How about you get some rest son. You'll feel much better afterwards." Pops takes over for me as he leads Gino to the couch and lets him lay his head on his lap. It doesn't take long for Gino to fall asleep and I can tell that pops is enjoying himself right now as he's stroking Gino's hair. I think it's pretty much the first time that Gino's been that close to pops, I think the last time he was this close was before pops was demoted to an enforcer and that was a long time ago.

The rest of the morning was pretty dull as I kept watch for anything suspicious, so far I didn't see anything. A few times here and there professor Saiga came to see how everything was going with Gino and was pleased that he was sleeping but a few times pops had to comfort a sleeping Gino during a nightmare he was having, probably flashbacks of the assaults he went through. The thing is that he's going to have more of those before he starts feeling better, how long well that's going to be up to him.

The sound of the paddy wagons stopping outside catches my attention. I go to the window, only Akane and Risa get out of their car, looks like we're leaving then. They enter the house and from Akane's expression I know that we don't have that bastard into custody or that he's dead.

"Couldn't find him?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"No… We found a house but he wasn't there. The only thing we found was Hideki Yoshida lying in a pool of blood." Akane answers. So the bastard killed his brother in anger, probably went on to blame him for Gino's escape. There's without a doubt that as long that bastard isn't caught or killed, Gino will never be safe.

"But from what we found in there, it's safe to assume that it was the right place." Akane adds as she walks closer to pops to see Gino. A smile forms on her face as she watches him sleep for a few seconds before coming back to the door.

"Ginoza will be transported by paddy wagon to The Ministry of Welfare's Public Safety Bureau where he will remain until Seiho Yoshida is capture or executed by judgement of the Sibyl system. Those are the orders from the chief." Risa states. Good I was almost afraid that he would have been sent home to recover. Pops won't mind having Gino closer to him and I think for a quick recovery it's best that he can have as much contact with his father as much as possible. Now we have to find that bastard and I fear that it won't be that easy…

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what you think and toodles.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I enjoy reading what you guys send me and keep them coming doesn't matter if it's a feedback or your own theory about where I'm going with this fanfic. ;)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ginoza<strong>

"You're mine and no one else."

My eyes open in a jolt as I sit up, trying to catch my breath as I massage my temples to sooth the headache that I woke up with. My eyes start wandering around the room I'm in; it's empty except for a chair to my right and an I.V to my left, the walls a boring white that just seem to make the illusion that the room is bigger than what it really is. Without a doubt that I'm in the medical facility of the MWPSB, the crest on the I.V helps to verify that I really am here and it feels like a huge load has just been removed from my chest. I allow myself to drop back on the bed as I take out the needle of the I.V in my arm, I've been stung with needles enough as it is already, I don't need it.

It doesn't take long for a nurse to come running in the room all alarmed but quickly calms down when she sees that I'm awake and fine… yeah that's right, I forgot when the needle no longer has any contact with the patient it alerts the nurses at the desk that something is wrong. I start regretting having removed it when she starts taking my blood pressure then my temperature and it was just not stopping with more and more things. A check up here and there I just want her to stop touching me but I know it's her job but I just can't stand it.

"He looks fine nurse."

That voice… That's dad for sure. The nurse stops what she was doing and finally leaves me alone as she puts away the I.V machine before leaving the room to resume what she had been previously doing probably.

"How are you feeling son?" He asks as he comes closer to my bed, takes my face in his hands and kisses my forehead like he use to when I was a kid. I want to tell him that I'm alright but he'll see right through my lie in a heartbeat… I feel like I've been up for a week straight without any sleep and that I've worked none stop but dad also looks tired himself, drained even but he looks content.

"How long was I out?" I ask hoping to change the subject.

"About four to five hours but you needed it. You look better than when I saw you this morning son." He says as he sits down on the chair, bringing it closer to the bed.

"I don't even remember…" I remember professor Saiga, I know I managed to get to a home and banged on the door and it was professor Saiga that answered but after that I don't remember what I did. I don't recall how I was transported here to begin with; everything is just a total blur.

"You had hypothermia, it's all normal that you might not remember but your fine now." He tells me as he takes my hand in his, stroking his thumb on the top.

"… I'm not fine…" I finally said it but I can't look at dad but down at my hands. Physically I feel worse than when I got my ass kicked back in school but mentally I don't know what I feel. I feel numb and yet my brain just won't stop processing everything I've been through over and over again. It's like my brain has gone on over drive and has been given several dosage of caffeine in one go.

"No one expects you to be either and no one expects you to get over this immediately. Everything that's happened we know that it must have been so horrible and traumatic for you, you need time to heal son." … Traumatic… I guess you can call it that…

I look at dad when I hear him get up and come closer to the bed to sit next to me, taking my face in his hands again, kissing my forehead. "I'm very proud of you son, it took a lot of courage to do what you did back there."

"He just forgot to lock me up like he normally did. I got the hell out of there as fast as I could, the more I ran the more the fear and panic grew in me. Somehow he'd come out of nowhere and It'd be over." The more I recount about that night in my head, how I ran and how cold I felt as I ran for my life. How he had forced himself on me over and over until I no longer could stay conscious. All the images just come back in a rush and I had to fight the sudden urge to gag.

"It's alright, don't push yourself Nobuchika." He tells me as he rubs my back and somehow it helps pass the urge to be sick. "My break is over but I'll come back later. Get some rest alright son." He kisses my forehead again before getting up and leaves the room. I want him to stay, I don't want to be left alone in here but I can't find my voice to say it and now I'm trapped with the voices in my head. The memories that just keep flashing up into my mind, I don't want to remember it. I just want to forget that it ever happened.

"Excuse me, a miss Akane Tsunemori wishes to see you?" The nurse from earlier brings me back to reality and all I can do is shake my head and with that she just leaves without another word.

The ticking of the clock on the wall is driving me nuts; it feels like an hour has passed but only ten minutes has. I start hearing Kagari's voice in the distance, by his tone he sounds frustrated so I guess that he's trying to argue his way in with the nurse at the desk to come and see me but the nurses are not letting him through no matter how much he raises his tone. Tsunemori must have told the others that I refused to see her or they were already with her to begin with…

I wonder what the nurse told Kagari because I can't hear him anymore but the way that he is, it wouldn't surprise me that Kunizuka followed him to pull him back to work. A few inspectors did try to discourage me when I picked Kagari to be a new enforcer for division one since he had been in isolation for more than half his life considering his young age, instead they tried to get me to pick an older man but I went with my initial idea anyway and it turned out that I had made the better choice. A week later the guy that I could have chosen had been placed in division three and had tried to kill one of the inspectors. I don't regret picking Kagari or any of the current enforcers, I wouldn't want any others to work with…

"If you thought by refusing visitors that it would keep me away, you got it damn wrong." Kougami's booming voice takes me out of my thoughts as I look up towards the entrance of the room; yeah Tsunemori told everyone figures…

"I just can't face any of them right now." Was all I was able to say and it was the truth, I don't feel like being asked a million bunch of questions and the fact that they know what happened to me just makes it the more awkward.

"Figured it was something like that, so how are you feeling?" He asks as he makes his way inside the room, going straight for the chair.

"Glorious…" I tell him as I catch a smirk on his face.

"Sarcasm… I'll take that as you're feeling better." He shoots back. Not sure that I feel better but considering how I don't remember much from earlier I can't argue with that, truth is that Kougami's probably right but I still feel like crap.

Silence then filled the room; the only thing I could hear was the ticking of that damn clock and the nurses at the front desk. Kougami just sat in the chair staring at the ceiling, not saying anything. I can tell he's not sure what to even say, I feel like when the nurses come by and even dad, it's as if they are all walking on a pile of needles around me as if I'm some ticking bomb that will explode at any moment. "Kougami… Tell me is he-"

He removes his attention from the ceiling and directed it towards me, I can tell just by looking at him, I know the answer but I want to hear him say it from his own mouth. "No, he got away… For your safety it's been decided that you'll stay here. You'll be able to heal at your own pace without having to worry that he'll come out of nowhere." That's what I was afraid that would happen… What kind of human being is he anyway? Those iron bars were solid and I know I locked that door so how on earth did he even manage to break free from there?

"Dime's here then?" I wish I had not asked that, by Kougami's expression he isn't and I feel a lump form in my throat…

"Dime's gone Gino. He was already dead when we searched your home. He had a broken neck, he didn't suffer Gino." I shouldn't be surprise at what Kougami said but still I was hoping that Dime might only have been injured. I just hope that he's right and Dime didn't suffer…

"He stole so much-…" I manage to say after swallowing that lump in my throat. He managed to steal so much from me in such a small period of time. Just thinking about all of that burns my eyes, I don't want to cry. I'm tired of it but all that he's taken away that was mine, it just hurts and I can't hold back the tears from coming out as I hide my face between my knees.

"… I know…" He says as I hear him get up from the chair and walk up to me putting his hand on my shoulder. "Your hue has improved since you got here so focus on that but I'll get him and I'll make him pay for what he did." He adds, without a doubt I can trust that Kougami will make him pay; I just don't want Kougami to stray further from the system. Sibyl must judge him, no matter how much I hate the man; we still have to go by the laws of the Sibyl system.

I dry the tears with my hands; yeah I guess that's something to look forward to that my hue is clearing up. I know that things could be worse, I don't seem to have any broken bones and my health seems to be fine but still it's not making me feel better.

"Did you know him Gino?" He suddenly asks me as if he didn't know exactly how but it was something that's been chewing up inside of him for a while now without a doubt.

"No… His voice was familiar but I don't recall meeting him. I only knew his brother when I saw him the day I was able to run away." I answer.

"His name is Seiho Yoshida; apparently he was a P.E teacher at the time we were in high school." Even as Kougami tells me that, I still don't have any memories of him. The name and his position he had just doesn't ring any bells and our P.E teacher was a woman and I never hung out much at the gym except for Kougami's kickboxing classes but I was always alone on the bench studying.

"I wonder what will happen to Hideki. He isn't normal, he's mentally handicap." I ask but the question was more to myself than Kougami. How will Sibyl judge him, the fact that he can't tell what is right from wrong can he still be viewed as a latent criminal? Does his hue even get cloudy? He was simply being manipulated by his brother into doing what he wanted without even realizing that what he was doing was hurting others.

"Akane found his body at the house."

"What?!" I wasn't expecting that and yet is it that surprising that he'd kill his own brother? He admitted to me before during when he was raping me that he killed his own parents; his reason had been because he simply felt like it. "He's insane…"

"That wasn't your fault."

"I know." I think it was always just a matter of time before he'd kill Hideki, when he would no longer be of any use to him but still, no sane human being could be this cruel and brutally murder his own family without any remorse what so ever. I wonder what color is his hue; it has to be completely black. If everything he told me was true then his psycho-pass must be extremely high, probably the highest that's ever been recorded to date.

"Gino just promise me this; don't try to kill the pain with more pain." I can't help but glare at him for that one. Seriously I'm on edge, I'm nervous, frustrated, angry even and maybe even losing my mind at moments but do I really have written on my face that I would actually try to hurt myself?

"Kou I'm not suicidal. If I wanted to kill myself I would have done it already… I've seen enough crimes to know how easy it is to die; I want to live that he can't take away from me." I quickly reply. I could have bashed my head on the wall back there if I wanted to, bashed it hard enough in consecutive blows and that would have done the trick but that would only mean that I would have allowed him to win.

"Good." He replied with a sound of relief in his tone.

"But that damn clock is about to die though." If I have to hear that ticking for one more minute I swear to god that I will throw a tantrum, I'd rather hear Kagari fight with his cursed computer than hearing that tick tock over and over again.

"That can be arranged." He tells me with a grin on his face and I just know what he'll do. I say go right ahead, maybe the nurses will let me leave this room quicker.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done, tell me what you think by review here or come on my tumblr to leave me an Anon message if you are too shy ;) <strong>

**Have a request for a future fanfic don't be shy and send me a request via tumblr on face or anon. Whatever you prefer. Toodles!**


	14. Chapter 14

**To answer Hello: The chapter was pretty much the same amount of words as pretty much all the other chapters and as to Seiho's target I made it evident that Kou was always the main target to kill. Like taking two birds with one stone, except he wants to keep one and kill the other.**

**Alright new chapter enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Akane<strong>

I wonder how Mr. Ginoza is doing right now, I wanted to see him today and see for myself how he was doing but he doesn't want to see me. Mr. Masaoka said that he had seen him on his break and that he was doing good considering what he went through and that he had no worries that Mr. Ginoza would make a full recovery but if he shuts those around that cares about him then is he really okay?

Inspector Aoyanagi has been patrolling the streets all day in search of Seiho Yoshida and when she came back at the end of her shift she came empty handed, no one knows where he went or where he could be hiding which only makes our job harder at finding him. Ms. Karanomori found more murder cases that are linked to Seiho. They are all people that had attacked Mr. Ginoza in the past; when you think about it, it's rather ironic how they in turn became the victims. In total so far we have been able to link twenty-one cases of which includes the five first ones we were able to find at the beginning of this case and that's not counting his parents and brother. How can someone who has killed so many people have been able to walk freely for so many years, how has he been able to avoid the street scanners and hue checks for so long?

A slap in the back catches me by surprise as I quickly turn around to see Mr. Kougami standing right behind me. "You're still here?" He says as if he doesn't care with an expression that can match it.

"Yeah…" I answer as I put on my jacket. I was about to leave though but I just got caught up in my thoughts.

"Gino's going to be fine, just give him some time." He tells me as if he could read my mind; he always knows what I'm thinking or how I'm feeling. It's really unbelievable how he knows me so well in such a short amount of time when I don't know much about him. He really is amazing, everything he's done during this case. He got angry a few times but never lost focus of the goal; placed all the pieces together and was confident in his gamble that allowed Mr. Ginoza to escape. We have Mr. Ginoza back alive because of Mr. Kougami, not because of me, I was just useless…

Thinking back on how he refused to see me and refused to see Kagari I can't agree with Mr. Kougami or Mr. Masaoka that he's alright. Right now he needs all the emotional support that he can get. "Yeah but Mr. Kougami if he shuts himself out like that-"

"He can't face anyone right now, you have to understand that what he went through was not only painful but it humiliated him." Mr. Kougami says as he cuts me off.

"Yeah but…" I know that Mr. Kougami has a point, I get it but still.

"Don't take that he refused to see you as something personal. His confidence is a bit shaken; he needs to pick himself up in his own pace and he'll move forward when he feels ready." I hope so; the only thing that helps to ease my worrying is that he accepts to see Mr. Masaoka and Mr. Kougami.

"If only we could have apprehended Seiho… That won't help in Mr. Ginoza's recovery just knowing that the person who attacked him is still walking free." I voice out my main concern about all of this. How can Mr. Ginoza move forward and how can he heal when he knows that the person that… He will always have a fear in the back of his mind that Seiho is somewhere watching.

With someone as dangerous and unpredictable like Seiho still loose on the streets more innocent people are in danger. We can't predict what he'll do next other that he will probably try to find Mr. Ginoza again but I know that he's safe here when he's within the bureau. There's no way that Seiho can come here but what does it mean for the rest of us? Inspector Aoyanagi, she was the one who made the public believe that the culprit had been judged by the system. She was the one that made him tick off, he could blame her for Mr. Ginoza's escape so could inspector Aoyanagi be next on his list to kill or am I a target now since I'm his partner? Will he try to use one of us as a hostage to get Mr. Ginoza to come out of hiding?

"That won't bother his recovery. He told me that he had a feeling that it would come down to this kind of situation, it didn't come to a surprise to him that Seiho got away." Mr. Kougami states. Maybe I'm really just the one that's worrying too much here if Mr. Ginoza isn't worried than maybe I shouldn't be either or maybe he's just making a brave face towards Mr. Kougami but either way Seiho is still a major problem.

"That's good if he's taking it well." I wish I was as certain as I sounded when I said that but all I can do is trust in Mr. Kougami's judgement. If both Mr. Masaoka and Mr. Kougami says that Mr. Ginoza will be okay then I guess that he will.

Mr. Kougami walks me out of the bureau as we talked some more about Seiho, about the case itself and how we are both relieved that we succeeded in retrieving Mr. Ginoza safely before confining himself in his quarter for the night.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 14.5<strong>

**Aoyanagi**

What a week this has been, with Ginoza safe within the bureau I can finally get some sleep with a peace of mind tonight. I'm just a little disappointed that I wasn't able to talk with him though, when I went to visit he was sleeping but I was able to have a nice long talk with Masaoka and I'm glad to say that he's going to be fine.

I'll just come in a little more early tomorrow to have time to talk with Gino, he better not refuse to see me like he did with Tsunemori. There won't be a nurse in the building that will be able to stop me from seeing him after all the stressed I've endured these past few days, it's a miracle that my skin didn't break out.

I can't help but feel bad for Tsunemori though, she was so nervous during this whole investigation. She was worried for Ginoza so much and when she asks to see him he turns her down. I can understand why he would do that, I really do but he needs to face the music sooner than later in his predicament, he can't avoid it and the longer he takes the harder it will be.

I hate it when I get a case that stresses me so much; when the worst passes I don't know what to do with myself. So here I am just sitting on my couch in my living room in total darkness and I just can't decide if I should just watch some movies or clean this place up… Yeah my home could use some tidying up, it doesn't look like a dump but I'd be ashamed if Gino would see my home of a monstrosity…

That man can drive me so crazy at times. I want to kill him but then I also just want to hug him and never let go, no matter what you just can't hate him. You get angry at things that he says but that anger just goes away quickly and you can't help but cherish him ever the more.

Yeah that's what I'll do, clean up and then if I'm not too tired maybe cook something up and surprise Ginoza tomorrow with it. I know how much he hates the food that the medical staffs provides for their patients, it should make him happy getting something that is actually edible but knowing Kougami he's probably been bringing food from the cafeteria in secret. Those two will never change, I used to call them the dynamic duo and of course Ginoza never understood that reference while Kougami never agreed on it saying that he doesn't wear underwear with tights or a leather bodysuit with nipples.

I turn on the lights and start picking up some of my dirty clothes that I left on the couch, bringing them into the clothes hampers only to have my cat scare me as she jumps out of it. Looks like I'll have to do the laundry tomorrow too, it's really unfortunate that most apartments don't have any connections for a washing machine and dryer it would be really practical in my case and I just hate going in the complex's basement to do my laundry. I wouldn't mind having Ginoza's neighbour when it comes to that. I always forget what his name is but he has this complex that laundry should be done on Thursdays and if Ginoza doesn't do his on that day he gets all worked up about it, most of the time he ends up doing it for Gino because he just can't stand it.

The first time I met that guy I found him quite odd and we didn't get off on the right foot either. He knocks three times then says Ginoza's name and then repeats that three more times and it is always at the same time every day and if you know what is best for you never open the door immediately you have to let him finish or again he will be all mentally bothered about it all day.

I think he suffers from a form of OCD or something. Thinking about that guy now, Ginoza's disappearance must have caused him a great amount of stress… Argh I'm so stupid, how did I not think about going to question him during the investigation, he's the person in the complex that knows everything that goes on in there. Ginoza is safe now, not worth fussing about it now and if I know what is best for my health I won't mention it either or I'll have to give him a speech about professionalism and how a neighbour should be advise about their own neighbours status and how poor of a friend that I am…

I allowed my emotions to fuel me into that investigation, the only thing I wanted was to find Gino and that's all I thought about. I didn't perform well like I normally do, we worked to get Seiho Yoshida to slip up when we all ignored that I was just as bad, I allowed my mind to get clouded by my own feelings. That could have cost the investigation dearly. It won't happen again.

After an hour of cleaning, my apartment is now dust free and clutter free, until the next disaster that is. So now what should I make for Ginoza to give him tomorrow? Considering that he has probably not eaten much during his captivity… Oh I know! Fruits mixed in with whip cream that should make him happy.

My bananas and apples on the counter are just perfectly ripped. I look in the fridge; I've got grapes, blueberries, strawberries and cherries but of course I don't have darn whipping cream. I'll have to go pick some up; it's only seven o'clock so the little convenience store down the street should still be open, I have time to get there before it closes.

I quickly put on my jacket, shoes and go out the door making my way through the complex, not wasting time exiting the building. The chilled air of the night hits my face. For October twenty it sure is cold tonight and to think that Ginoza ran in the rain with only a thin cotton shirt and pants, and even worst bare foot on the cold ground. He's lucky that he didn't get any frostbite; maybe he would have if he had been outside longer but it was long enough for his to get hypothermia.

The walk to the convenience store was a short and quiet walk; there are a lot of people out tonight. I wonder if there is something going on in the area? Maybe a pop concert somewhere or another event, these past few days I haven't had the time to even check what's going on not that it would matter since I wouldn't even attend anyway.

The store is pretty empty as I enter; only two customers are here shopping, the clerk at the cash register is reading a book as he waits to do his job. I go straight to the refrigerated section and pick a litre carton of cream, check around quickly if anything else appeals to me but nothing so I go pay at the counter and make my way out.

Now I have everything that I need to make my special fruit salad, the one that Gino just can't resist when I make it. Kougami will probably steal some too so I'll double my recipe. They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. I wish that was true for Gino, I think I could kiss him right on the lips and he'd still be completely oblivious to my feelings for him. How can one person be so clueless, he's so smart though and yet… The things he says sometimes I can't help but shake my head in disbelief, he's so mentally pure it's almost unbelievable… After receiving so much abuse but it a short period of time I wonder if he still has that pure thought, I'd really hate for him to lose that.

God it's cold tonight, damn my toes are a little chilly inside my shoes. I speed up my pace a bit towards my complex when suddenly everything goes black as I fall on the ground face first. My ears are buzzing as I hear people shouting, footsteps… So many footsteps around me and then it all goes blank.

* * *

><p><strong>I was writing then my fingers slipped... I'm not even sorry lol.<strong>

**Review, tell me what you guys think and until the next update. Toodles.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Now after having my inbox spammed on why I killed Aoyanagi well now you can all know why or how or if it even happened lol.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ginoza<strong>

Dime has a bad habit for jumping on me when I get home after a long day at work, no matter what I do to punish him he never stops but it's not like it bothers me much he just missed me that's all but it's not the same thing when people come over, they don't appreciate his energetic nature. When he'll stop doing that I'll know that he's getting old and I'm not looking forward to that.

There's a note on the side table apparently Ayato had another compulsive problem and allowed himself in to let Dime out at five when he noticed that I was late. How he can always manage to break into my home like this is the biggest mystery I will never be able to solve, even my security system didn't kick in but seems like it froze again… Typical, it's the third time this month I've had a technician come to fix it, I think at this point the guy that keeps coming really just doesn't have a clue what he's doing or he's just pretending to fix it but either way the landlord is going to have to do something about it because it is getting problematic.

I put away my jacket on the hook, take off my shoes and removed my MWPSB bracelet placing it on the table. Tonight I don't mind Ayato's odd habits, I'm exhausted and I really don't feel like going outside right now so I'll have to remember to thank Ayato when I see him.

I don't mind training new inspectors but I really do hope that Tsunemori stays within division one for a while; I really don't feel like having to train another, it's exhausting and stressful because I don't know what the new inspector will do during an investigation and I'm responsible for their safety.

Ever since I joined the MWPSB it seems like I've had partners after partners. Apparently even though I was a rookie with only one year of experience, not long after my mentor met a tragic death on the field, the chief felt that I was ready to train a new one. That said person later transferred and then I would get a new one and it never stopped. Only when Kougami transferred from division three that I caught a break but after he was demoted I trained another one but he didn't stick around too long and then Tsunemori came.

Dime follows me through the apartment as I go to my room, allowing myself to drop on the bed like a rock. He jumps on the bed as he lies next to me, his head resting on my shoulder as I pat his fur and I feel my eyes starting to get heavier. Dime jumped off and left the room as I dozed off when suddenly I feel something press against my face and I couldn't move as I opened my eyes only to see everything getting blurry and a large dark figure over me…

… My eyes jolt open and for a moment I forgot where I was as I catch my breath before I remembered that I came to see how Aoyanagi was doing but she wasn't conscious when I got here and dozed off with the same old same old results. I take some slow and deep breaths to slow down my heart that is racing in my chest, after a few minutes I started feeling it drop to its normal rhythm.

He sure didn't waste any time to do his first strike not that it actually surprises me, I just didn't think he would have taken this long to do it but he's such a coward. I would be willing to bet that he's been stalking Aoyanagi all day, just waiting for the opportune moment to attack her but he's getting careless. He failed to spot the street scanner which alerted the MWPSB and he attacked with so many people in the area too.

"You alright Gino?" Kou asks taking me out of my thoughts and I little by surprise too as he entered the room and sits next to me.

"Yeah… Just frustrated and angry." I tell him; actually I've been angry ever since I woke up earlier today, after my first talk with dad actually. The thing is that I'm not just angry at Seiho but I'm also angry at myself.

His hand on my shoulder makes me look at him from the corner of my eye before returning my gaze on Aoyanagi. "It wasn't your fault, we'll get him Gino."

"I can't control what he does, I know that." I reply but I couldn't have told a bigger lie to him but in a sense it's true. Aoyanagi was attacked because she had connections to me, she got hurt and it's my fault; he's attacking those close to me hoping that I'll come out on the field. That's what he wants, he knows where I am and that he can't reach me here.

"The doctor says that she'll be fine, although she'll have one hell of a headache when she wakes up but Risa will be alright." He tells me as he removes his hand from my shoulder.

"I know…" Was all I could say. I know she'll be alright, the doctor said that she doesn't have a concussion or any pressure to her brain but it still doesn't change the fact that Aoyanagi got injured. What kind of a man lays a hand on a woman in the first place? Even if she would by chance attack you first, hitting her is just unacceptable. In the end she's still just a woman, no man should have the right to touch her, those who do don't deserve to be called a man.

Dad told me earlier that witness' that saw what happened said that they saw a large man come from behind Aoyanagi, with only her in his sight like nothing else existed at that moment as he punched her in the back of the head causing her to fall head first into the concrete sidewalk which busted her head open needing twelve stitches to close the wound. If there had not been so many people around, things could have turned out a lot different. He would have killed her without a doubt.

"You should get some rest Gino."

I shake my head as I stretch my arms over my head, hearing my shoulders crack. "I can't sleep. The thing is that I can still hear him as if he's right next to me, I can still feel his breathing on my neck and his touch. The moment I try to close my eyes he's got me, I can't just sit around and do nothing or I'll go insane if I do."

The moment I stop thinking on something else the memories just keep coming back in a flash and I just can't stop them at that point. The doctor told me that it's just a passing thing and it will go away with time but before that it's just really troublesome. The nurses have suggested giving me a relaxative to help me sleep but I refused to have it, I've never been much of a fan of drugs.

Since I haven't been cleared yet I can't wander too far away and I have to stay within the medical center, preventing me from doing any work at all so instead of staying in my room I was given the permission to stay here until Aoyanagi wakes up. Dad was here with me before I dozed off, telling me about what happened on the scene which I appreciate. He must have left when I fell asleep for a moment, that's the only time I seem to be able to sleep a little. When I'm alone, no matter how much I try I just can't.

"You do what you have to do Gino. No one can tell you when you're ready to come back or not, that's up to you and whatever you decide I have your back." Kou states, he should tell that to the doctor. He doesn't agree that I'm fit to go back to work any time soon; apparently I'm too mentally damaged. Nice…

"You always have." A smile forms on my face for the first time since I woke up just thinking about how we used to be before. I miss those days, a lot of things has changed with the years but one thing will never change and that is I can always trust Kou with my back.

"I don't know. I feel like I dropped the ball on that one." If someone dropped the ball it would be me, I wasn't able to stop you from going over the edge and it cost you to lose everything in the end.

"You're here aren't you? That's what matters…" I quickly shoot back at him; he looked a little too depressed for my liking for that short moment. "How's Tsunemori?" I ask to change the subject much to his delight.

"She's fine, just a bit shaken about what happened to Risa but she's going to be alright." Yeah that's what I thought, she's young but I know she'll be fine in this job. I'm just relieved to know that she didn't fall victim to Seiho like Aoyanagi has.

"She needs you more than I do right now." A bit of it is true and yet false as I spoke those words. I can see that he wants to be with Tsunemori right now but he also feels an obligation to be here with me. Right now I can't deny that I hate the feeling of being alone but feeling I have ever since I got back here but I can't allow myself to cling to others, it won't do me any good and getting back to my old routine is the best thing I can think of that would help my condition. I know why my subconscious craves having Kou and dad around me, but I don't want to give into that.

"Are you sure?" He asks. He always sees through my lies no matter how much I try to hide them. I'm not the only person who needs him, if I kept him here that would only be selfish on my part to do so.

"Yeah." I nod as he gets up, a little reluctant at first but goes along.

The nurses have been pretty busy since I woke up, they keep pacing in the hall like an emergency just occurred but that's how they always are around here. You'd think that they have a bunch of patients in the medical center but all they do is treat injured MWPSB staff when there are some which is not every day.

Aoyanagi's voice catches my attention as she wakes up, clinging to her head as she sits up. It took her a few minutes before realizing that I was in the room with her. "To think I was planning on seeing you in this bed and I would be sitting in that chair."

"I'm still not cleared; you'll get your chance." I respond bringing my right knee closer to my chest as I rest my head on it and my arms wrapped around my lifted leg, foot on the seat.

"Won't be the same." She shook her head as she rubbed her temples as she spoke.

"Da-… Masaoka told me you came by earlier when I was first brought in, what's the difference?"

"I wanted to surprise you with something…" She says as she gets out of bed only to slightly lose her balance as she presses on her forehead with her right hand and holding on to the bed to stabilize herself with the other. "Son of a bitch I'll enjoy seeing him turn into pink slush."

"Perhaps you should take it easy." I state but she just brushes it off and instead laughs about it as she teases me.

"I should be telling you that… You look like you've been beaten an inch of your life." That's almost an accurate statement, I've been forced upon more times I can remember at this point, strangled, slapped in the face, punched and got my blood drained for a total of forty-eight hours, if not longer. There might be more but I just don't remember anything else and quite frankly I don't even want to remember.

"That bad huh?" I blurt out as she gives me a glare at my sarcasm as she puts on her shoes.

"Didn't you look at yourself in a mirror?" She asks as she walks over to me. Now why would I want to see my beaten up face, I know it has to be pretty swollen and bruised. I don't have to see hit, I can feel it enough as it is.

"Nope…" I answer back, not really bothering to put much emotion in my tone as I spoke.

I see annoyance in her face but her expression quickly softens as she crouches to meet my eyes, taking hold of my hands in hers. "You won't be able to get better if you avoid everything. I know your suffering deep down but if you hide because of fear, it will only suffocate you even more."

I take it that she heard about me refusing to see Tsunemori earlier today but it's not like I'm avoiding her or anything, I still have to work with her on the same division so avoiding her would be a bit of a problem. I just haven't figured out how to approach her or my division yet. "I'm not avoiding anything; I know what has to be done. I just need to get cleared so I can get back to work, I feel like that's the only way that I'll be able to move forward, once he's been taken down."

"Why won't you lean on me for strength when you're down? You always do everything on your own; you never rely on me for anything. All you ever rely on is Kougami but I'm here too you know, I've always been here just waiting. I'd do anything for you, do you even know that?" Her voice was calm as she spoke, never looking away as if trying to study my face for a secret answer.

"…" I don't know what to say or even how to answer her except just to stare at her as she rest her head against my left knee when I didn't say anything.

"I didn't believe in the thing called love at first sight, I thought it was stupid for someone to fall for someone without even knowing them first but then that changed when I met you. You stole my heart and it only grew with every passing moment. No matter what I did you never seemed to notice my feelings and I never could read what yours were. Instead I feel like you try to push me away on purpose. Please Gino let me in, I can't be more direct than this." Her voice was starting to shake before she finished. I wasn't oblivious to her feelings; I always knew that she wanted something more than friendship. It's not like I was stupid and didn't get her constant flirting and coming over my place so often in the week. You don't do that with someone that you are not interested in but I can't understand if I also feel the same way. I don't want to start something that won't last and in Aoyanagi's case I don't want to end up hurting her if things just don't work out.

"… I know… I just don't know what I feel and it's not because of what happened either. I've been this way ever since I can remember and the thing is that I've never had any form of attractions for anyone. Expressing my feelings has never been easy for me and how do you explain something to someone that you don't even understand yourself?" I finally said it somehow it's like a weight on my shoulder lifted.

I've never told anyone about that other than Kougami; it just felt less weird to talk to him about it than someone else especially a girl. It's something that has always been an embarrassing subject to talk about. While I see others in love and happy, I just don't feel anything and if you mention that to anyone the only thing they always say is that I haven't found the right person yet which isn't much help in my situation.

"Do you want me to go and give you your space?" Her question caught me slightly off guard as I looked at her. That's not what I meant at all, it's just I don't understand how I feel but I don't want her to leave.

"No." I quickly answer.

She looked up at me with that same gentle smile I've come to know too well by now; I can't help but return a smile. "Then I won't leave your side. What matters is that you want me to stay so I'll stay…"

"I need you to check something out for me…"

"First you need to sleep." She tells me as she pulls my arm for me to get up. I guess I can try to sleep, not sure how that will work out…

* * *

><p><strong>Review tell me what you guys think. Allow your imaginations to run wild lol :3<strong>

**Anyway I got a few messages from readers asking me to put up a warning about rape and animal abuse and so on. Actually there is one right in the summary of this fanfic and that very summary was inserted on chapter 1 for those who discover this fanfic on Tumblr. If anyone gets offended well the warnings are there, you just have to read it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright here's the new chapter.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Akane<strong>

November four, already two weeks has passed since Mr. Ginoza was rescued and the criminal Seiho Yoshida is still on the run from the law. No one knows where he is or what he's currently doing. Inspector Shisui believes that he must have fled the country by now but I highly doubt it that he would just run away like that.

I haven't seen Mr. Ginoza yet, two weeks and he still won't see me. All I know is that he hasn't been cleared to leave the medical center by the doctor due to unforeseen complications that occurred a week ago or something but he's been overseeing division one's reports, approving and sending them to the chief by using his laptop in his room, removing some workload off my shoulders a bit but still.

I honestly don't even know what to think at this point with him anymore. Mr. Kougami and Mr. Masaoka have been saying that he'll be fine and that he is doing better every day but to me he looks like he might be getting worst by avoiding me like I have the plague or something.

After inspector Aoyanagi was attacked, the chief feared for the safety or the other inspectors and demanded that we all be in safety confinement within the bureau until further notice. In a way doing this probably is what silenced Seiho in the first place; he probably just doesn't know what his next move should be. By his last actions I would assume that he would attack us inspectors in order to get us riled up but with the chief's decision his plan backfired and now he just doesn't know what to do.

I feared that maybe he could go after my parents or my grandmother but so far they are alright and like Mr. Kougami said, chances are that he doesn't even know who they are in the first place. Unlike the other inspectors I haven't been around that long for him to know much about me and if his focus was mainly on Mr. Ginoza for so many years chances are that he never bothered to learn anything of importance about any of the inspectors other than Mr. Ginoza and if that's the case we can assume that all our relatives will be safe.

Now the only danger is when a stress level area jumps and we have to go out in the field. All we know at this point is that Seiho can avoid the street scanners to some extend so we have no way of knowing if he's nearby when we go out in the field. So far we haven't had any incidents related to him but the fact that the enforcers don't go far from us inspectors is probably what stops Seiho from acting, he knows that the enforcers can be brutal and that's the problem he has at the moment but I'm sure he's formulating his situation.

Lately things have calmed down a bit, this week the stress level rose about twice already but it was nothing serious. Nothing violent and we haven't had to use the dominators to subdue the target to bring them in for therapy which is what I consider a good day. If only every time we are called on the field the situation could be resolved this peacefully-.

"Piece of shit!" Kagari's yelling followed with a loud bang makes me jump in my seat as I quickly look up from my screen to find Kagari beating his computer.

"Will you stop abusing the machine?" Ms. Kunizuka says in an irritated tone as she continues working on her report.

"No! I'm pissed off; I was fucking finished with my report! I was just about to send it and this piece of shit froze!" He yells some more as he spoke with his face turning red. "Akane seriously isn't there something you can do about this? You're an inspector can you request a working computer?"

"I can't I was told that I'm not the lead inspector for division one so it's not my call to make but I messaged Mr. Ginoza about it yesterday but he hasn't answered yet." I reply as I quickly check my emails just in case that he did but nothing.

"So you haven't heard a thing from Gino?" Kagari asks as he holds down the power button for his computer to shut down but nothing happens much to his frustration but I can see that he's doing his best to put his anger on a lid. I'd be angry too if I had just finished working on a report and my computer would freeze causing me to redo it all over again.

"No I haven't… Have you?" I reply as I check my emails again and still nothing.

Kagari gets up when he gave up trying to shut his computer down when after a minute of holding the power button didn't work and sits back in his chair. "Well yeah, this morning actually."

"Seriously? How was he?" I quickly get up slamming both hands on my desk making Kagari jump in his chair as he looks at me. I can't even believe it; this only helps to fuel my own frustration towards Mr. Ginoza, what is exactly his problem with me.

"Like his normal self. It was a little awkward at first but he looks better than when we found him. The swelling in his face is gone and only a few bruises are still visible on his jaw and neck but other than that he's fine." Kagari replies as he grabs his handheld gaming console and turns it on to start playing since there's nothing else he can do at the moment.

"So all of you have seen him but he won't see me?" I ask. They all nod that they had, yeah I knew for Mr. Masaoka and Mr. Kougami and I understand why Mr. Ginoza would want to see them too since Mr. Masaoka is his dad and Mr. Kougami is his best friend but I was still surprised that he accepted to see Ms. Kunizuka and Kagari since they don't seem to talk much to Mr. Ginoza and I work with the man, I'm his partner so why am I the one left out? Does Mr. Ginoza have that little faith in me is that it?

"Why don't you just go and see him, don't ask the nurses just go. He's in room seven." Ms. Kunizuka quickly adds as she sends in her report and I get a notification about receiving it successfully. "That's what Shion and I did, I doubt that he'll turn you away inspector."

"Yeah Akane don't ask permission to the nurses they will always tell you no. I just walked right in this morning. Of course the nurses weren't too happy about it, especially the one that works at the front desk but Gino didn't turn me away either." Kagari states and I guess that's a good idea and it's not like I haven't thought about doing that. I just didn't want to disturb anyone down in the medical center but enough is enough, this whole game is getting old.

"Alright then. I'll be back soon and Kagari for your report I'll accept that it is not sent on time due to complications with your computer." I tell him as I walk out, leaving the enforcers to themselves.

So many things are going through my mind as I make my way towards the medical center. I've got a few things to say to Mr. Ginoza for how he's been the last two weeks. I can accept that he might not want to see me in person but he can at least respond to me by email, to actually answer the messages that I send him. He's completely ignoring me and it's infuriating. I understand that he's been through a lot, from what we know some people would have had a mental break down and their hue would have gotten heavily clouded but it doesn't give him the right to act the way he's acting.

The same nurse as usual is at the front desk. I ignore her like Kagari suggested as I pass by, hearing her telling me that I can't just enter as I please but I simply ignore her and go straight for room seven with her right behind me complaining but I don't care. I open the door ready to unleash all the frustration I've had on my chest for weeks only to find Mr. Ginoza sleeping but the nurse's complains and the sound of the door woke him up.

"Tsunemori?" He asks. He rubs his eyes to wake himself up as he sits up straight, clearly disoriented and half asleep.

"Sorry to wake you." I quickly apologize in a bow when I feel my arm being yank by that nurse as she tries to make me leave the room and I put up a struggle to try to get her to release my arm.

"Its fine, let go of her arm." Mr. Ginoza voices out obliging the nurse to let go of me but I can see that she's not in a good mood at all as she walks away. What's her problem?

I quietly close the door behind me and go take a seat in the chair next to the bed as Mr. Ginoza stretches his arms over his head, a bit more awake now.

"You look good." I tell him not really sure how I should start the conversation since I woke him up and ended up making a complete fool of myself in the process. Kagari was correct when he said that Mr. Ginoza looked much better, the last time I saw him was in here but he was still unconscious at the time.

"I feel better too, especially now that the pneumonia is gone." He quickly replies as he rubs his chest, he sounds in a good mood even though I woke him up so suddenly which is good for me at least.

"So that's what the complications were…" I blurt out almost regretting it when he looks at me rather odd as if he thought that I knew about it. Considering that he was exposed for a large amount of time in the cold he was lucky that pneumonia was the only thing that he got, I've never experienced pneumonia but I've been told that it is really painful, your lungs feel like they are being crushed and that they are on fire as you try to breathe…

I look around the room quickly, his laptop is on the table in the corner and next to it is a broken up clock and it's only now that I notice that there should be one on top of the door but there isn't. Is that was Mr. Kougami said he had fun killing the other day? If so that would explain why the nurses aren't too happy for Mr. Ginoza to get visitors.

"What is it? I doubt it that you came here just to check up on me." His questioned killed the awkward silence taking me out of my thoughts as he looks at me waiting for an answer and yet his eyes are softer than usual, maybe because he's not wearing his glasses but I could get used to that side of him though…

No used walking around in circles and just get to the point as I take a deep breath and hoping that he won't get mad at me for it. "I sent you a message yesterday, you haven't answered me yet. You've been ignoring me for the last two weeks!" There it's said and to my relief his expression hasn't changed.

"I haven't checked my messages yet." Was his response followed by a yarn as he covered his mouth until it passed.

That's a good excuse as any, I don't know what he did yesterday and all I know about this morning is that he was still sleeping when I got here but it still doesn't change the fact for how he's been acting since he got back. "I've been trying to see you every day for the past two weeks but you kept refusing my requests and yet you allowed our enforcers to see you. How do you think that makes me feel?"

A confused expression formed on his face as he rubs his forehead. "I only received one request and that was when I first woke up here and I wasn't feeling well but I had no idea you came by every day after that."

"So that's how it is here then, just be rude and let yourself right in… Now I feel like a fool… I'm sorry for my outburst…" That nurse, she's been lying to me for the last two weeks, she kept telling me that he didn't want to see me when she was the one that didn't want me to see Mr. Ginoza but why? Seriously what did I ever do to her?

"What did you want to talk about Tsunemori? Since you're here we might as well get it over with." He says and yet he's got a point, better discuss the problem I wanted to talk about now than wait for his reply on an email.

"Well Kagari's computer it just isn't working well. Again this morning it froze up just when he was about to submit his report and it just enrages him to no end. He can't get his work done with that thing; it really is a piece of trash." I tell him, still remembering how much he fought with that thing just this morning alone and that's ignoring since I started at the MWPSB which has been way too often for my taste and I can't help but feel sorry for him.

"I made a request for a new one in the beginning of October and it was approved the week later but I don't know when we'll get it." He tells me as he quickly checks his wrist terminal and closes it. I didn't even know that Mr. Ginoza had even made a request for a new computer and apparently Kagari didn't know either so was he trying to do a surprise to Kagari or something? So much as to not get close to the enforcers, Mr. Ginoza is a big softy he just doesn't want to admit it.

"What should I do in the meantime? I mean Kagari can't give me his report because of faulty equipment." I ask. I can't make Kagari try to write up another report on that computer, he'll hate me for sure even if I mention it.

"I'll take care of it." Mr. Ginoza tells me as he gets out of bed.

"Alright then." I get up, I'll take it that it's my time to leave and give Mr. Ginoza some privacy but before I leave I turned my attention back to him as I opened the door. "Is there anything I can do for you Mr. Ginoza?" I ask.

"Get me out of here."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 16.5<strong>

**Kougami**

Maybe I should have went with Akane to see Gino, I just hope that he won't turn her away or maybe I should have voiced my concern to him about that he hadn't see her once since he got back but I promised pops that I wouldn't nag him about those things. But I'm no stranger when it comes to the medical center and the staffs there are rather special and the nurses are just lazy and not to mention the one at the front desk I've seen her how she looks at Gino. It's quite obvious that she fancies him… She wouldn't go as far as decline Akane to see Gino due to jealousy would she? Somehow it feels plausible.

Akane's been gone over two hours, it's either she's having a long talk with Gino or she's having a hard time to see him because of the nurse or by Gino himself. One thing's for sure if Gino refuses to see her, his head is going to be spinning like hell so for his sake he better see her and be nice. Akane may be small and a little naïve at times but she's got an attitude hiding behind that smile, she can get fired up when she needs to that's without a doubt and I'd hate to be the one caught in her wrath.

"Seventeen days until Gino's birthday so is the party still on?" Kagari asks as he plays his game, from the sound of it my guesses are some sort of shooting game or something.

"Probably." I answer. With Shion planning the party, there's not a chance that it would be canceled. She's actually looking forward to the bet she did last year and from the looks of it when I was questioning Gino in September he doesn't seem to remember it so that will be hilarious but then again considering what he went through it may not be a good idea.

"So how old is Gino going to be again?" Kagari casually asks.

"Twenty-eight." Pops quickly declares, clearly proud and who wouldn't be. If we hadn't taken that gamble or if we had gone on the wrong path in that investigation; instead of celebrating a birthday we would have had attended a funeral instead. For pops seeing his kid grow a year older is more than a prize to him, it means the world.

"That old huh?" Kagari blurts out with a grin on his face as he looks directly at me.

"Are you implying that I'm old?" I shoot back.

"You said it Kou not me." He'll never change but it would be darn boring around here without Kagari around, he helps to change the atmosphere around here. The sound of the door opening catches my attention and well well look at what the cat dragged in.

"Alright listen up, vacation time is over." Gino voices out as he takes his seat and Akane does the same.

"We had a vacation? I must have missed it; I was busy picking a fight with my baby right here." Kagari declares as he pats his broken computer with affection, the fact that it's still on and frozen just makes it more hilarious.

"Anyway it's time we put a wrap on the Seiho Yoshida case. He's been free too long; we have to get him off the streets before more innocents get killed." Gino quickly states ignoring Kagari's sarcastic flirting with the computer but for a few seconds I could see a smile on his face at the younger enforcers joke as he turned his own computer on.

"Gino can I be the guy to ask the obvious question here, exactly how are we going to find him?" Kagari asks as he sits back in his chair.

"I asked inspector Aoyanagi to check something for me and my assumptions were correct." He says as he makes a map hologram appear and a few other files. "The house he used to do his murders actually belonged to an elderly couple and just like with his parents their bank account continued being as active as they were when they were alive. Division two furthermore inspected the property and were able to find the remains however due to the cold, the ground is too frozen to acquire the remains so we will only be able to get them out of the ground once spring comes but from the looks of them, they've been dead for a long time." Gino states as he shows us the pictures that Risa must have taken of the corps. From the look on the pictures I'd say at least six years minimum. I wouldn't give this guy a medal for hiding dead bodies, he buried parts of them but you'd have to be stupid not to notice them.

"Needless to say we asked Shion to run an analysis on all elderly people within the city and division two has been busy verifying if they are in fact all alive. Unfortunately a few just disappeared." Gino states as he makes other files pop up and removes a few so we can see the bank accounts documents of those that went missing, without a doubt the activity says that they are in fact alive just like with the others.

"Safe to assume that their dead." I voice out, so that's how he's been pulling off his stunts. He attacks the elderly, kills them but continues keeping their banking account alive to reduce suspicion and then uses their homes as his hideouts but exactly how many people has he killed over the years?

"Exactly. He claimed that he murdered twenty-one people but by the new evidence found by division two we can assume that the body toll is closer to forty and that's ignoring his claims that he has committed thousands of burglaries, robberies, larcenies, arsons and sodomy." Gino adds.

"This guy is seriously twisted in the head. What I don't get is how he's been able to commit all these crimes and yet he's never been spotted by a street scanner." Kagari's question is one that we would all like to have the answer to but at this point we can just assume that he's just really good at avoiding the scanners.

"Mr. Ginoza, we know a lot about Seiho but none of it actually helps us to find him. We know that the only reason he's gone silent is the fact that he can't attack any inspectors as long that we stay within the bureau's safety." Akane quickly states bringing an excellent point. Chances are that bastard would have continued attacking an inspector right after the other; even he could have come to a decision to take one hostage to get what he wants but when the inspectors were ordered to lay low that eliminated the possibility.

"And that's why we give him a reason to do a move. We let him think that we believe that he's fled the country; that should be enough to get him riled up." So that's the plan, have to admit that it's risky but doable.

"Aah I get it. We pretend to be investigating something; he thinks we're focused on the task at hand while division two has our backs right?" Kagari says as he places his hands in the back of his head and tilts the chair backwards a bit.

"Correct but even so we'll have to stay on high alert at all time." Gino adds as he turns off the hologram images and gets up.

I look at pops from the corner of my eye when I hear him mumble something as he gets up, he has a severe expression on his face and at that moment I know that shit's going to hit the fan. "Wait a darn minute; you're not suggesting what I think you are?"

"Division three will be responsible for any stress levels coming up within the city. Division one and two will be doing a joint effort. Division two will be in hiding while we'll be the main target." Gino continues briefing the plan as if pops didn't say anything at all, probably just trying to avoid an argument but can't say that it's wise on his part. Gino ignoring pops is only fueling his anger at the idea of the operation involving Gino as live bait.

I quickly glance around the room, studying the faces of everyone, pops' not the only one who's thinking the same thing. We all are but none the less it's a gamble but it's one that's certain to work to get Seiho out of hiding so we can shoot him with the dominator the moment that he does. The plan itself isn't bad, it's well thought of but we always have to consider the worst case scenario and right now I don't have any doubt that's what pops is thinking about.

"What on earth are you thinking; you are not going to use yourself as bait to lure in that mad man!" Pops is just not backing off as anger rises in his tone by the minute but no one dares to say anything as we just watch in silence.

"My concern is the public's safety and I'll do whatever it takes to ensure that." Gino shoots back.

"You can't go, I forbid you to go and place yourself back in the depths of that hell near that man!" The tone coming out from pops, I've never heard it before and let alone yell. By Gino's reaction to pops' tone I'd take it as he's never herd him raise his voice either.

"I'M NOT A CHILD!"

"YOU'RE MY CHILD!"

Kagari sunk himself in his chair as pops and Gino started yelling at one another, Kunizuka simply followed both of them with her eyes, not saying anything and I stayed silent. Getting involved in this argument would only turn sour; it's not my place to do so. Gino isn't wrong for wanting to go along with this plan and pops isn't wrong to object to it either, to side with one would only be a bad idea in my position.

"And that's why both Mr. Kougami and Mr. Masaoka are to be with Mr. Ginoza during the operation at all time and I'll be with Ms. Kunizuka and Kagari. At this point I don't see any other option but to go with this plan." Akane quickly cuts in as to try and ease the tension in the air, to say the least it worked, well a little.

"I don't like it." Pops voice out but he cools down fast enough as he sits back down. Nothing he can do much about it being an enforcer, it's the inspector's call and we just have to follow through.

Gino releases a sigh as he walks to the door. "I don't like the idea either but it's just as inspector Tsunemori said, we don't have any other option. The operation starts in less than three hours, use that time to get ready." With that he walks out of the office, in three hours I'll get my chance to get even with that bastard.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was a bit long. Anyway review, tell me what you guys think. Toodles.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the wait, I had a bit of a writer's block.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kougami<strong>

"Do you think that maybe Mr. Ginoza is heading out to the field a little too soon? I mean he was brutally tortured for four days, is two weeks really long enough to recover from something like that?" Akane asks as she puts on her bullet proof vest. There isn't a yes or no to that question; everyone deals with their emotional conflicts differently. Is Gino ready for this maybe but if it was up to me he wouldn't be going but he's an inspector so I trust his judgement.

"He's determined I'll give him that…" I answer as I finish adjusting the straps of my bulletproof vest. The fabric is a little annoying on my bare skin but by wearing it under my clothes, it will look like I don't have one on unlike the others. I want Seiho to be focused on me; I can handle whatever he throws at me as I buy some time to give the others the chance to shoot that bastard.

"I fear revenge is more on his mind than actually administering justice." She voices out her concern. If that's how she thinks about Gino, then she doesn't know him at all.

"Revenge? You can cross that out; Gino's focus is on getting Seiho off the streets so no one else falls victim to that bastard again."

He knows the risks and he's even taking the precaution that we must wear these bulletproof vests just in case. He must have debated for quite a while just to get the permission from the chief to allow us enforcers to even wear them in the first place.

"Do you think the attack on inspector Aoyanagi made him decide to do this?" She'd be the one to put the idea in his head in the first place, it's not something Gino would have come up with by himself considering the risk but that's not something I will admit to Akane though. If something goes wrong, I'd hate for Akane to hold a grudge on Risa for it.

"… Yeah but it's not just that. Gino has to put Seiho away, that's the only way he'll have his mind at peace." I tell her. Doing nothing won't solve the problem with a criminal out on the loose; just knowing that someone else can get attack and killed will always lurk in the back of Gino's mind and that will put a dent in his recovery or his work performance. He'd rather put himself in danger than allow anyone else to get hurt on his behalf. We may not like the idea but we can't argue against the plan since there is no other way, this is the only option we have to get Seiho out into the open.

"But still, does he have to go out on the field himself?" If anyone can understand her concern it's me but in this line of work, danger is a large factor of it so if you are not prepared to put your life on the line to solve a case then you can find yourself running in circles while trying to solve it and in the end, you either get injured, fail and worst case scenario death.

"No but with him there Seiho will surely come out. That's what he's been waiting for, he's probably been watching the bureau and following us around when we go out on the field to assess a situation just in case Gino comes out." I reply. I've been saying it since that bastard disappeared. We can't find him because he's been following us like a god damn dog, hiding in the crowd and avoiding the street scanners while observing our every move.

"I just fear that Mr. Ginoza will not be his usual self out on the field. What if something happens?" She asks as she puts on her inspector's jacket as I finish putting on my clothes when I see Gino in the distance.

"Hey Gino!" I shout catching his attention.

"What?" Clearly he's busy with something right now but still taking the time to listen to what I have to say.

"What goes up, lets out a load, and then goes back down?" I ask and I have to control myself from laughing when he gives me a confused look on his face.

"An elevator…" He answers and walks away; probably asking himself what's with that question, not really getting the other meaning of the question.

"He's perfectly fine." I blurt out as I look at her confused expression, clearly she didn't get the nature of the question either. Considering her age it isn't much of a surprise but Gino who's going on twenty-eight and can never manage to understand a dirty question is always hilarious.

Sasayama used to have his fun with Gino back when he was still alive. He'd ask him questions like if he liked movies about gladiators or if he'd had ever been in a Turkish prison before. Every time Sasayama would ask him such questions he'd simply tell him no but I could easily tell by his expression that he had no idea that what Sasayama was even talking about was actually meant in a sexual term. He even went as far as to ask Gino if he had ever seen a grown man naked to which pops voiced out his discontent about it but like usual, Gino simply stated that he hadn't and that was it.

One time Sasayama would ask riddles that were obviously dirty intended and Gino would always answer in his usual innocent mind could and it was just hilarious… Sasayama gave up after a while when he just couldn't get the answers that he wanted and even asked me if Gino even had the ability to have a dirty mind. I honestly miss those days. The guy was a piece of work not denying that without a doubt but there was never a dull moment in the office.

"Alright let's go." Gino's order took me out of my thoughts as the others entered the paddy wagon and Akane joined Gino.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 17.5<strong>

**Kougami**

The paddy wagon comes to a stop and not long after the door opens letting the light inside. Kagari and Kunizuka are the first ones to get out as we follow behind. Akane and Gino come join us in the back as I carefully inspect my surroundings. Risa was the one that suggested we use an abandon port for this operation since there won't be any innocent bystanders around to cause any distractions. So far, I don't see any homeless people around, that at least should make our job easier to spot him…

"Understood." Gino says as he nods to let us know that Risa's division are in place on the rooftops, ready to open fire if need be.

With that we separate into two groups and like it was decided earlier this time pops and I are with Gino while Kunizuka and Kagari are with Akane.

"Gino keep your distance from me, stay closer to pops." I tell him as low as possible to avoid that bastard from hearing in case that he's around.

"Don't do anything reckless Kou." He answers but he doesn't try to argue with me as he joined pops. The plan is for us to pretend that we are investigating the scene as if a crime occurred so it is important that Gino and Akane only observe what we enforcers are doing to make it believable and so far both of them couldn't do any better, they could fool me.

I know he's here. That feeling you get when someone is watching you, I have that. I can't see him but his eyes are definitely on me. I take out my dominator, my finger on the trigger ready to fire the moment I can see him. As much as I want to punch the living daylight out of that bastard for what he did to Gino, I can't afford to take that risk or it can turn very badly for all of us if I'm too careless.

A loud cracking sound fills the air and I suddenly get my breath taken right out of me as I fall to my knees, I see pops place himself in front of Gino with his dominator tightly in his hand and Gino looking towards me with an horrified expression when another loud cracking sound fills the air causing me to fall on my back. I hear Gino's voice calling my name in the distance and everything goes black.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Kougami!"<p>

Argh shit, what the hell happened? My chest feels like someone bashed it with a hammer… My vision went from black and is slowly getting better as I finally recognize Akane's blurred worried face.

"Mr. Kougami!" Her voice is distant and yet I can feel her hand on my arm, my vision still blurry as I try to get up but I quickly lose my balance causing me to fall on my knees… Shit.

"Kougami get up!" I look towards the voice as my vision becomes clearer and the dizzy spell starts to wear off, shaking my head as I can breathe better and I finally am able to stand on my two feet without any support. I quickly look around, where the hell is he?

"Where's Gino?" I ask as I pick up my dominator off the ground.

"The operation is a failure. He has a revolver and he open fired on division one. Kunizuka and Kagari have been shot and have been forced to retreat to the paddy wagon until their bleeding stops. Masaoka is in pursuit so hurry and get a move on!" Risa quickly briefs me into the current situation.

"What happened to Gino?" I ask again but she doesn't answer as she runs off with her dominator in hand and I follow leaving Akane behind to tend to the injured Kagari and Kunizuka. "Risa, tell me."

"It happened so fast… We couldn't see him and when we heard the gunshot and I saw you going down followed by a second shot, everything went so fast at that moment and what made it worst was that he somehow got his hands on an inspector's jacket so the paralyzer won't work on him…" She tells me. To think that his crime coefficient is below three hundred with all the murders and crimes he's committed. He definitely knew what he was doing I'll give him that but it doesn't matter how he acquired that jacket, all that matters is that he's fast on his feet and has quick hands which is good to know if it comes down to a fight.

"He managed to take Gino hostage?" I ask and she doesn't have to answer for me to know, her facial expression speaks louder than words. Shit! How could pops have allowed that to happened, the last I remember before I blacked out was pops shielding Gino while he was forced in a crouching position by pops for cover with a horrified expression on his face.

"Yeah… He used him as a human shield to shoot Kunizuka and Kagari, forced Masaoka to throw his dominator to the ground and back away… Threatened to put a bullet in Gino's head if he didn't comply…" Typical actions from a fucking typical coward, I knew that he would go for me first which was the main reason why I wore my bullet proof vest under my clothes in the first place while everyone else except for Gino and Akane wore their bulletproof vest over their clothing and under their inspector's jacket. What I hadn't counted for was that he would have acquired a revolver, which changes things a bit.

I made him believe that I was careless so chances are that in his head, I'm dead or lying dying so I'm no longer considered a threat to him which only proved my point about him having a target to kill and that he was just simply using Gino in a sense to do it. It was either me or pops who were his real target and since he didn't shoot pops when he had the chance only means that I was the only one he really wanted to kill right from the start and now he believes that I'm dead so he doesn't see any other reason to kill but only to escape with his prize.

He viewed me as an obstacle for Gino during our high school years. I had all of his attention and that just pissed Seiho off, he couldn't get close enough because of me. In his mentally deranged mind Gino had a romantic interest in me so in order to make him change from me to him, I had to be taken out of the picture permanently.

"As long he uses Gino as a shield, even if his crime coefficient goes over three hundred we won't be able to shoot him." I voice out. "I'll have to attack him head on, if it means having to kill him with my own two hands then so be it."

"Your own crime coefficient will go up Kougami. We'll corner him and he won't have any other choice but to give up." She adds.

We take a turn towards the pier as we see pops hiding behind some crates and not too far away is Seiho with Gino. "You think that it will be that easy?" I ask her as we quietly approach pops.

"It's worth a try." She states with her dominator ready to shoot.

I carefully look through the cracks between the crates. Looks like he tied Gino's wrists together in a crossed positioned and from the looks of it whatever he used to tie him up its way too tight. It's hard to see from here but there's definitely blood on his hand and looks like he got hit in the face too, probably from when Gino was taken hostage or during when Seiho tied him up.

Seiho tugs Gino to follow by holding on to his wrist but that bastard's mind has taken a walk off the map, you can see it in the way he moves and the expression on his face. He isn't thinking rationally which can be problematic if we use Risa's approach we might actually regret it.

"It won't work… Let pops and I handle it, keep your distance."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, tell me what you guys think. I will try to update soon but I'm starting a damn cold so it might be a while.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**My antibiotics have kicked in, my sore throat is gone but I still have an annoying cough that just doesn't seem to be going away. Good news is my nose is no longer runny but I have a busted eardrum so who knows what now. This chapter was hard to write with that constant ringing in my ear but here it is, hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ginoza<strong>

"Don't do anything reckless Kou." I tell Kougami as I join dad and quickly check what's going on Tsunemori's end. Everything is going good so far but it's too quiet, we've been here for almost an hour now and nothing. Kou seems to be thinking the same thing; he just pulled out his dominator. I do a quick check on my terminal when a loud cracking sound fills the air as I feel dad push me down for cover. I look up towards Kougami only to see him drop to his knees followed by another cracking sound and Kou falls on his back from the impact.

"Kou!" I yell out but he doesn't move. He wore a bulletproof vest right? I didn't see him put it on but he was with Tsunemori during the time she was putting on hers, she wouldn't allow Kou to go out on the field without one wouldn't she? Kougami is a lot of things but he wouldn't be that careless, he knew the severity this operation had.

I take my dominator in my hand, finger ready on the trigger to shoot as I run towards Kou's motionless body. Another cracking sound fills the air as I drop to the ground sliding next to Kou. He got hit right in the chest and another shot to his stomach but I don't see any blood as I quickly feel on his chest and to my relief he was indeed wearing a vest under his suit. He's breathing, just knocked unconscious but right now I wish he was awake.

I look up as I hear footsteps coming closer and there he is only a few feets away. I point my dominator towards him and his crime coefficient registers at a hundred ninety-three and I waste no time to pull the trigger and neither did dad. The paralyzer was a direct hit however he doesn't go down, it had absolutely no effect but I soon recognize the blue jacket that he's wearing. That's one of the inspector's jacket, the fabric is specially made to absorb electricity and since the paralyzer is a weak version of an electric shock it just absorbed it. How in the hell did he even get his hands on one of those? Shit!

I don't get how his crime coefficient is only a hundred ninety-three? It should be way higher, there has to be some sort of mistake. For the amount of people he has killed and not even counting the other crimes he's committed and his crime coefficient isn't higher than that, it just can't be right.

I drop my dominator the ground when he's standing next to me, pointing his gun only a few inches from my head as I lift my hands so he doesn't shoot. The expression on his face and the look in his eyes, he's completely lost it if that was even possible to begin with considering how psychotic he was before. His eyes aren't like they were back then, there's something wild and even menacing to the point of insanity maybe.

"Drop your gun old man or my finger might slip." His voice was cold as I look towards dad. I can see his frustration as if telling me how he was against this plan right from the beginning but he places his dominator on the ground and backs away with his hands up anyway. The only thing that keeps going in my mind is please don't shoot my dad or shoot Kougami again.

Seiho roughly grabs my arm pulling me up to my feet wrapping his arm around my neck as he places the revolver right to my temple as Kunizuka and Kagari arrived dominators pointing towards us when he suddenly points the gun towards them and opens fire before they can move to dodge. Both of them drop to their knees as Seiho pulls me away by force into one of the buildings, shoving me to the ground once inside as he closes the door.

I quickly get up only to get violently turned around shoved against the wall with the cold metal of the gun's barrel under my chin. "You made me angry, you'll find out what happens when you make me angry."

"Torture and rape me? Not like you haven't done that already. You're nothing but a coward that murders others to get a kick." He only glares for a few minutes before putting the gun in its holster attached to his belt and grabs my wrists placing them in a cross position not wasting time securing them with a zip tie horizontal and then a second in a vertical position making any attempts to free my wrists impossible and the more painful to move them.

"Your friend is dead now because you made me angry." He states as he tightens the zip ties even tighter to the point the plastic is digging into my skin and I see a bit of blood staining the white plastic of the first zip tie he used.

He thinks Kougami is dead, he must believe that he wasn't wearing a vest like the others were. Everything he does it's always a way to get into his victim's head. By tying me up he just told me that he's not going to kill me, instead he's going to try and flee taking me along with him. I don't know the extent of Kunizuka and Kagari's injuries but I don't think it can be that serious probably got in the arm or leg I'm not too sure and I don't think dad got shot so my best bet is to make him waste time just long enough to allow the team to corner him and there's also his crime coefficient that I have to figure out how to make it go pass the three hundred mark so the dominator will switch into lethal eliminator, not even the inspector's jacket will protect him from that.

"That's what you wanted from the start wasn't it, just using me as your pawn in your stupid game just so you could murder Kougami." I shoot back at him. A twisted grin forms on his face as he lets go of my wrists, clearly amused in trying to play with my mind by using Kougami to make me feel guilty about his fate that what happened to him was my fault. He thinks he knows me but that's where he's dead wrong, I may not be like Kou but I can play this game of words just fine.

"He was nothing more than a distraction."

He doesn't even try to deny it, he's more proud thinking that Kougami is dead by his own hands than feeling bad for taking a life. His ignorance is something I can use to my advantage I just hope that Kou wakes up from dream land soon cause I don't think the team will be able to handle him as long his crime coefficient doesn't go over the lethal zone. If it comes to that someone will have to take him down by force and quite frankly I don't think anyone on division two is capable to do it, only Kougami comes to mind and maybe dad could stand a chance against him but I'd be more ready to put my money on Kou to do the job.

"A distraction? More like jealousy on your part. You just couldn't handle that he's always been the one that I cared about, it will never be you." I blurt out never breaking eye contact, now I just pray that I can pull this bluff off without him figuring it out.

His twisted grin quickly disappears as he comes closer to me as I look up to meet his gaze, trying not to look away to give him a sense that I'm standing my ground. I can't allow myself to show him fear if I want my bluff to work but so far he believes what I say as he's fuming, his crime coefficient must be climbing I just have to continue pushing his buttons and hope for the best.

"I told you didn't I? You open your legs for me and only me." He tells me as takes a hold of my neck with his right hand but he doesn't squeeze as he glares at me as if trying to create fear. That's what he wants isn't it, it's just like when dad used to talk about serial rapist in the past before the Sibyl system was established. Some couldn't rape their victims as long they didn't scream, screaming was what turned them on and that factor helped save a woman's life because she refused to scream giving enough time for the police to find her so for him it must be fear and just thinking about that just makes him so ridiculous. He's no different than the ones who used to bully me back in school, inflicting pain on others just to make themselves feel better.

"He was better than you were last night and while we're at it, you weren't my first Kou was on the night of our graduation." I almost regret saying that when his giant hand hits me across the face causing me to black out for a few seconds along with my ear ringing as he grabs my arms squeezing as he pushes me against the wall. I'll take his reaction as my bluff is actually believable or his mind has finally taken a walk off the map.

"What? You want to prove me wrong that you're better than he is but you won't because you know you might get interrupted. That's how it is right? You can't get excited if you know you don't have everything under your control." His eyes now filled with rage as I keep on eye contact. If it wasn't for the fact that others are around he'd do it right now I'm sure of it, the way he's looking at me says it all. I wonder how much his crime coefficient has risen, I hope it's in the mid two hundreds the least near three hundred but somehow I doubt it.

"You'll get it soon enough. I'll make you forget about him and make you beg for me." He tells me as he unzips the top of my inspector's jacket and takes my handcuff out of the interior pocket. He cuffs my right wrist and then proceeds to cuff his left. Apparently he's afraid that I'll somehow manage to run off, now with the cuff on my wrist it only puts on more pressure along with the zip ties that are way too tight to begin with.

He starts pulling forcing me to follow as he takes a hold of both wrists with his left hand, no use putting up a fight at this point. I think I stalled for a good ten minutes if not more, now I'm crossing my fingers that it will pay off. I look around as we navigate through the empty building and back outside, I don't see anyone but I'm sure division two must be patrolling the port.

I wonder if dad ever been stuck in a crazy situation similar to this? I feel like an idiot thinking about that right now when what I should be thinking about is surviving but not like I can do much like this anyway. It sounds pathetic but the only chance that I now have is for the team to take him down, I've done what I could the rest is up to them.

The sound of water hitting the dock takes me out of my thoughts, is that what he's thinking about? Fleeing off a boat, he's even more insane if he thinks he can pull that off. I look around as we walk on the pier and just briefly I think I saw dad behind those crates or maybe it was just my eyes playing tricks on me. The constant tugging brings my attention back to Seiho, I just feel like pushing him off the pier but that would be just as bad for me. If it really is dad behind those crates, if he's not doing anything it must mean that his crime coefficient isn't high enough for the dominator to go on eliminator mode. Exactly what kind of a human being is he? It just doesn't make sense that his psycho-pass just isn't rising like it should unless he has some mental illness that causes the Sibyl system to judge him wrongly.

In this day and age, mental illness is actually a rarity since the medical equipments allows doctors to see if the baby will be completely healthy and if it has some form of abnormalities than they can end the pregnancy, in other words an abortion. This practice was done before the Sibyl system was introduced but somehow Hideki got past that and if I assume that Seiho also has something wrong then can they be judge effectively by the Sibyl system?

"Freeze!" Kou's voice fills the air as Seiho quickly gets behind me with his left arm around my neck raising my arms in an awkward angle that only amplified the pain to my wrist. I feel something cold touching my temple when I realize that he must have taken the gun out.

What on earth is Kougami thinking? Wouldn't it have been better to do a surprise attack or something than actually jumping out in the open like that? I look towards the crates and I can't see anyone hiding behind them, if dad was there where did he go?

"There's no escaping, it's over just give up. It's not too late for you to get help." I tell him in a low and calm tone. I don't even know why I even told him that, encouraging him to give himself up and go get mental help that he clearly needs when in the back of my mind I don't even feel like he even deserves it.

"If I can't have you, neither will him…" He removes the gun from my temple as he spoke leaving a bad feeling in my gut.

I see Kou's expression suddenly change as he starts running towards us as I struggle against his hold when a loud crack fills the air followed by something warm and wet hitting the side of my face as I feel a large weight pulling me backwards causing me to fall over the pier into the water. I try to surface but I can't as I keep sinking deeper and deeper, I can't breathe as water starts entering my mouth and I feel my lungs as if someone set them on fire. My vision is getting blurry and all I hear is an endless echo…

* * *

><p><strong>Of course I had to end the chapter like that cause it's fun :3 <strong>

**Review, tell me what you guys think and toodles. If you are bored you can always go read my other Psycho-Pass fanfic If I Stay.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is chapter 19, I know some of you guys didn't like how the last chapter ended XD well here it is.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kougami<strong>

Pops is ready to move on the signal as Risa backs away to give some distance but stays on high alert and is ready to fire if need be as she alerts her division and the rest of division one to our location so we can regroup and corner that fucking bastard. There won't be a way for him to escape no matter where he tries to run off.

With my own dominator at hand, ready to fire I quickly jump out into the open as I shout out freeze catching Seiho by surprise as he puts his arm around Gino's neck, using him as a shield while he pulls his gun and places it to Gino's head. So the bastard cuffed himself unto Gino I didn't notice that shit, this could be problematic to our plan but it can still work though. He took Gino, tied him up and wants me to believe that he's actually going to kill him. He really must think I'm an idiot; he won't kill him he would have done it already if that would have been the case and he hasn't.

I see Gino saying something to Seiho; I'm not sure what he's telling him but the bastard says something back. It's the expression in his face and the look in his eyes that I don't like as he puts his gun down for a few seconds and it looks like he's about to give up only to put it against his own head. Fuck! He can't be thinking what I think he's going to do. Fuck no! He's going to commit suicide and he's going to kill Gino along with him.

I start running towards them and Gino starts to struggle against Seiho's hold. My gaze switch to the gun as his finger pulls on the trigger followed by a loud crack of the gunshot. Blood splatters covering Gino's head and the worst comes into mind as Seiho goes limp but to my relief the shot missed Gino maybe only by an inch resulting in Seiho only killing himself in his vain suicide to take Gino with him.

My relief is short lived when the weight of Seiho's lifeless body pulls Gino backwards as they fall into the water head first. I quickly threw away my dominator on the ground as I leap into the water right after them. Blood mixing with the water helps to spot them and I swim as fast as I can. I seeing Gino sinking in the distance but he's barely moving as he does a few attempts to go up but the weight of Seiho's dead body just keeps pulling him down and without being able to use his arm isn't helping. By the time I can reach him he's no longer moving and his eyes are closed. I take hold of his face in my hands, he doesn't look hurt but this isn't good.

I wrap my arms around his chest as I try to pull him up but I can't with Seiho's weight, both of them together are too heavy for me to pull on my own. I then reach for the cuffs and I try to break the chain by pulling but it doesn't work so I then try to twist it but again it's no use and I just give up on that, I'll have to find another way to free him. I quickly search Gino's jacket for the keys to the cuffs but there not anywhere on him. I then shift my attention unto Seiho's body as quickly as I can but it's not there either and I'm forced to resurface for air.

"Risa! I need the keys to your cuffs!" I shout as I swim to the pier after catching my breath. She quickly runs towards me as she searches her jacket, wasting no time giving them to me and I re-submerge underwater.

By the time I managed to get to Gino again they've sunk completely to the bottom, blood surrounding them and the adrenaline flowing through my veins in a rush helps to swim faster, too much time has been wasted already. I reach for Gino's right hand unlocking the cuffs setting him free as I speed up to the surface leaving Seiho behind and praying that nothing comes to attack us due to the blood in the water.

Gino's deadweight body is heavier than I could have imagined as I have to use all my strength to stop myself from sinking back to the bottom when I reached the surface and I swim back to the pier. Pops helps to pull Gino out of the water laying him flat on the ground as I climb up on the pier. I look at Gino's body, his lips have a blue tint to them this isn't good he needs to breathe and fast.

Pops carefully tries to cut the zip ties, doing his best not to further injure Gino but his wrists have swollen too much and the ties are already too tight to begin with that pops accidentally cut him a little but once both zip ties were removed the cut wasn't too bad when pops managed to stop the bleeding.

Risa quickly takes over as she completely unzips Gino's jacket, unbuttons his blazer and starts administering CPR to Gino as she checks for his heart beat first and places his head straight, tilting it backwards a little before pinching his nose and opening his mouth as she connects hers to his to blow air into his lungs.

"Mr. Kougami!" Akane's voice catches my attention off Gino and unto her as she's running this way with her dominator in her hands and with a worried expression on her face followed by Kunizuka and a limping Kagari.

I look away to place my attention back unto Gino as I listen to Risa count with each compress she does on Gino's chest but nothing. She tilts his head back again and pinches his nose, opens his mouth meeting hers to blow more air into his lungs and then follows up with ten more compresses to the chest and repeats to blow more air and the cycle continues with no positive results yet.

"Where is Seiho?" Akane asks as she joins me on the pier.

"Down there…" I answer as I nudge towards the water without really caring. He can be fish food and rot for all I care that sick son of a bitch. In the end he chose the death of a coward, he knew he was beaten and he took the easy way out and what further infuriates me is that he tried to take Gino with him.

For a brief second Gino and I made eye contact and at that moment he knew something was wrong and he began to struggle and if he hadn't done that, things would have turned out a lot different, it would have been in a sense a double suicide. Gino lowered his head just at the last minute, shit I never been this scared in my life I honestly thought that was it. Before I saw Gino open his eyes after the shot I thought it was over…

I turn back my gaze unto Risa as she started to burst into tears as she continues administering CPR but without any success. If only I could have broken the chains of the cuffs, if only I could have found Gino's keys to unlock it right then and there… I had to resurface because I ran out of air, I couldn't afford that, Gino couldn't afford that… How is it that every damn fucking time he needs me the most, I'm never fucking there? Fuck!

Is this really how it ends? Gino who had so much he could still do dies while I'm the lowest of the lows, nothing more than a hunting dog and I get to live. That bastard is finally dead, we won the battle but we still lost the war in the end…

A good ten minutes has past already and Gino's not waking or showing any signs of coming back. Pops is anxiously pacing around as he lets Risa work but I can tell all he wants to do right now is hold Gino in his arms. I have to control the urges to just grab Gino's shoulders and just shake him to wake him up but I know that won't do any good. Come on damn it! Gino don't do this to me, wake up!

"Inspector… He's gone…" Kunizuka finally says it out loud after five more minutes goes by as she holds her injured shoulder. Hearing her say those two words just pierced me, I don't want to hear it, I can't accept it. Risa ignores as she continues trying to get Gino to breath but the longer she tries the more she cries and the effectiveness of her CPR is no longer doing much good as she finally breaks down in tears.

Kunizuka gets closer to Risa, she seems to want to give comfort but doesn't know exactly how to approach her as Kagari limps away closer to the edge of the pier starring at the water. Pops walks away and returns as he holds his head, he does this a few times before he finally decides to sit down with his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees; I don't know what to say. He was against this plan to begin with because it would have placed Gino is danger but… Gino was okay with that if it meant that we would be able to take down Seiho and get him off the streets so no other innocent people would get hurt by him. His reasons for risking it were understandable and I agreed to go along with it because of that. It was only because I was confident that we would have been able to take him down without Seiho even coming near to Gino. I agreed to put on a bulletproof vest even though I didn't think I would even need it considering guns are very hard to get in Japan, it's practically impossible to get one unless your relatives had one from the old days as a relic. It was foolish of me for thinking that Seiho wouldn't have gotten hold of such a weapon and he got me. If it hadn't been for that vest I wouldn't be here right now and who knows what would have happened to Gino. From the looks of it, I'd say he was planning on fleeing the country by boat and I can just imagine the hell Gino would have had to endure. My guesses at that point, I think he would have really committed suicide to escape Seiho's hands, there wouldn't have been any ways for us to go after them. Japan cut off all alliance with foreign countries after Sibyl was established; we wouldn't have been able to ask them for help nor would we have been given permission to go after Seiho to retrieve Gino by the chief even if an inspector had been abducted out of the country. His fate would have been sealed the moment they would have left the borders but now what does it matter… We failed…

Pops was right, thinking back at Gino and pops' argument they had in the office before the operation. Gino stating that he wasn't a child and pops shouting back that he was his child still sends shivers down my spine thinking about it; Gino just wanting to be seen by pops that he was old enough and capable of doing the task but to pops no matter how old Gino would be, he'd always be his child…

"Inspector…" Kunizuka's voice takes me out of my thoughts as I look towards Risa who is still trying to give CPR. She locks her mouth unto his but she barely is able to blow any air as she cries and kisses him before resting her forehead unto his chest clenching onto his soaked shirt.

"We should retrieve Seiho's body before it floats off and people see it causing stress levels to rise." Akane tells me as she puts her dominator away. Her tone isn't too convincing, we are all feeling the same way. We lost, in the end Seiho still won. What he had tried to do by blowing both his and Gino's head at the same time, he directly told us if he couldn't have him then no one could… He still got what he wanted in the end…

"Yeah…" I answer back never removing my gaze on Risa, not caring much about his damn body or the possibility of a possible stress level rising.

"Inspector Aoyanagi… She really loved Mr. Ginoza didn't she?" Her tone was sympathetic as she spoke.

"Yeah…" Was the only thing I could say but I can't bring myself to say the rest.

Did Risa love Gino? She loved him more than anything, she made that evident way too often in the past. She'd jump into a bottomless pit for him and the thing is that he'd do the same for her. Gino told me what happened between them the night Risa had been attacked, how she openly told him how she felt and he did the same, telling her that he just didn't know how he felt but he didn't want her to go when she gave him the choice. They actually ended up sleeping together that night; I can still see his embarrassed face the next day when I asked him what was with him. I knew something was up, that he was hiding something; it was hilarious seeing his face turn red, even more when Risa happened to come in and she quickly left when she realized that I knew.

Just when Risa finally got her wish, everything just falls apart like that in a matter of minutes. Say what you want but this miserable life just isn't fair as it keeps crushing you piece by piece ripping apart the little that you have until your left with nothing. I'm not just saying that because of Risa but for pops as well. He became an enforcer, got taken away from his family and had to live his life in solitude knowing that his family were being treated harshly because of his title. He missed so much on Gino growing up and for a father just knowing he missed all of that must have been hell. He then lost his wife knowing that she had been ill for years and now he just lost his only son, it just isn't fair. A human being can only handle just so much…

The sound of coughing caught my attention as I quickly turn towards the sound to see Gino cough up water as he gasps for air. Pops jolted to his feet so fast and was already by Gino's side using himself as a support for Gino to lie on in a sitting position and Risa began wiping her tears as she gave Gino a hug.

I let out a sigh of relief as I hear the siren of the ambulance in the distance coming closer not long after inspector Shisui arrived with division two's enforcers. Risa quickly takes back her composure before getting up to deal with her division as I take over for her. Gino is slowly regaining conscious as the color returns to his face and the bluish tint in his lips is fading away, showing signs that he's actually alive.

"Seiho?" He asks breaking the silence as pops wraps his arms around him, resting his head against Gino's.

"Dead." I answer back as I give him a smile and he gives me one back before coughing again a few times.

"Dad… Would you come to mom's grave with me?" Gino ask as he lifts his eyes to see pops' expression before closing his eyes.

"I'll go anywhere you want me to son." Pops replies and I leave them be as I join Kagari looking at the water putting more weight on his right leg with a soft smile on his face.

"So who's going to get Seiho out of there?" He asks but more of a playful tone as he tries to hide the pain from his leg.

"Leave it to division two, we did our share." If you really stop to think about it they weren't much help during this whole thing. I look towards Risa, clearly she's scolding her division and by the looks of it she wants them to go fetch Seiho and they don't look too please about it either which is funny but they can at least do that. We did our job, we deserve a break. I offer Kagari support to help him walk but he brushes it off as we make our way to the paddy wagon that just arrived. Kunizuka is the first to enter and we follow as the ambulance takes off and pops joins us, I know he would have given anything to ride in that ambulance with Gino but he's content. The doors begin to close, shutting out the light and the last I see before all goes black is Akane's smile.

* * *

><p><strong>This brings this fic to a wrap. I will thank to all the people who have read each chapters and messaged me every time. You guys are the sweetest. <strong>

**If you want to submit a fic request you can message me on tumblr.**


End file.
